Das Versäumnis der Ahnen
by Zottelchen
Summary: Während einer Außenmission mit dem Delta Flyer werden das MHN und Naomi entführt. Da es sich um eine Verzweiflungstat gehandelt hat können die beiden dem Captain verzeihen und helfen nun dem fremden Volk, das unter einer verheerenden Seuche leidet. Was das MHN allerdings über die Krankheit herausfindet und was für Konsequenzen das hat endet für das Krankenhaus in einer Katastrophe.
1. Chapter 1

Seven's Augenbraue hatte schon eine beträchtliche Höhe erreicht, als sie das Padd, das sie gerade gelesen hatte, an Naomi Wildman zurückgab.  
"Und?", fragte die junge Halb-Ktarianerin gespannt. "Ist es okay?"  
Seven musterte sie bevor sie antwortete. Das Mädchen entsprach jetzt dem Äquivalent einer 18-jährigen jungen Frau und hatte gerade eine beträchtliche Leistung erbracht mit ihrer Analyse des Meteoritengesteins, das die Voyager-Crew als Probe entnommen hatte. Seven hatte es als gute Übung angesehen dem Mädchen diese Aufgabe zu überlassen, denn sie brauchte so viel Wissen und Erfahrung wie möglich, wenn sie die Aufnahmeprüfungen bei der Sternenflotte schaffen wollte.  
Doch was Seven geliefert bekommen hatte, machte ihr selber schon Konkurrenz. Naomi hatte gewissenhaft alle bekannten Tests und Untersuchungen durchgeführt und außerdem noch die Daten richtig ausgewertet. Die Borg mußte für sich zugeben, daß Naomi ihre Erwartungen übertroffen hatte. Und das sagte sie auch.  
"Naomi Wildman, ich bin sicher, ein erfahrener Wissenschaftler hätte die Analyse nicht besser machen können. Ich werde dem Captain eine Empfehlung geben, daß Du auf der nächsten Außenmission das Wissenschaftsteam begleiten darfst. Es wäre eine wertvolle Lektion für Dich zu lernen, wie man Kometen- und Asteroidenfragmente auswählt, Vorabuntersuchungen durchführt und Gefahrenquellen ausschließt. Natürlich nur, wenn Du interessiert bist."  
Naomi strahlte über das ganze Gesicht und sagte nur: "Seven, das wäre wirklich phantastisch, vielen Dank."  
Die Borg lächelte kurz und nickte.  
"Du hast Dir eine Pause heute redlich verdient. Du darfst gehen. Ich werde mit dem Captain sprechen."  
"Dann komme ich morgen früh wieder. Bis morgen." Damit verließ das Mädchen die Astrometrie und machte sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Quartier.  
Dort angekommen tippte sie auf ihr Combadge. "Naomi an Icheb."  
Der Borg antwortete sofort. "Was gibt es?"  
"Ich wollte Dich fragen, wann Deine Schicht zu Ende ist, Seven hat mir frei gegeben und ich dachte, vielleicht könnten wir zusammen Essen gehen und ein wenig das Holodeck in Beschlag nehmen?"  
"Sehr gerne", antwortete Icheb. "Ich bin um 18 Uhr fertig, treffen wir uns dann im Casino?"  
"Ich werde da sein und freue mich schon. Bis nachher." Damit beendete sie die Verbindung und ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen. Ein Glücksgefühl durchströmte sie, erst die erfolgreiche Analyse, Seven's Lob, dann eine Aussicht auf eine Außenmission und später noch ein Date mit Icheb. Besser konnte es schon gar nicht mehr kommen.

Captain Janeway saß in ihrem Bereitschaftsraum, eine Tasse Kaffee in der einen Hand, ein Padd in der anderen und wünschte sich, die Berichte von Tuvok wären nicht immer so ungeheuer detailliert und langatmig. Daher war sie gar nicht mal so unglücklich, als der Türmelder ertönte.  
"Herein", sagte sie und legte das Padd zur Seite.  
Seven trat ein, in der einen Hand zwei Padds, und begrüßte den Captain.  
"Captain, störe ich Sie gerade?", fragte sie höflich.  
Kathryn kam nicht drumherum zu lächeln. "Ganz im Gegenteil, Seven. Ich brauche dringend eine Pause. Setzen Sie sich doch", sagte sie und bot ihr den Sessel gegenüber ihrem Schreibtisch an.  
Seven betrachtete den Stuhl und entschloß sich dann, das Angebot anzunehmen. Als sie sich gesetzt hatte und den Captain ansah hatte sie ihre ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit.  
"Was kann ich für Sie tun?" fragte Janeway.  
"Es geht um Naomi Wildman", fing die Borg an.  
Janeway schaute überrascht und ein wenig neugierig fragte sie: "Ist etwas passiert?"  
"Ganz im Gegenteil. Ich wollte Ihnen selber dieses Padd bringen und zur Ansicht dalassen. Naomi Wildman hat diese Analysen völlig selbstständig erarbeitet und hervorragende Arbeit geleistet."  
Sie reichte Janeway eins der beiden Padds hinüber, diese nahm es und überflog es erst einmal grob.  
Die Borg wartete ein paar Minuten bis Janeway fertig war und wieder zu ihr aufblickte.  
"Was ich auf die Schnelle gelesen habe ist wirklich beeindruckend", meinte sie und teilte damit Sevens Meinung. "Und worum geht es nun?"  
"Vielleicht wäre es für Naomi eine lehrreiche Erfahrung bei der nächsten Außenmission dabei zu sein. Ich habe vor einer Stunde ein Asteroidenfeld geortet, das eine Untersuchung wert wäre. Es befindet sich fünf Tage mit Warp 3 entfernt, ebenfalls werden wir bald an einem Klasse M Planeten vorbeikommen. Unsere Ressourcen müssen dringend aufgestockt werden, ein Außenteam könnte mit einem Shuttle das Asteroidenfeld untersuchen während die Voyager den Planeten anfliegt."  
Kathryn musterte Seven und überdachte den Vorschlag.  
"Konnten Sie schon Informationen über diesen Klasse M Planeten sammeln?", fragte sie dann.  
"Ich konnte eine vollständige Analyse anfertigen, Captain." Damit reichte sie ihr das zweite Padd hin.  
Während Janeway es las faßte Seven das Wichtigste zusammen.  
"Es scheint ein reger Handel dort zu herrschen, ich konnte diverse Schiffe verschiedener Spezies ausmachen und auf dem Planeten gibt es offenbar eine vielfältige Auswahl an Tauschwaren, seien es Nahrungsmittel oder andere Dinge, die für uns von Nutzen sein könnten."  
"Was ist mit dem Asteroidenfeld?", fragte Kathryn. "Lohnt es sich wirklich dort ein Team hinzuschicken?"  
"Beim Scan des Feldes konnte ich einige für uns wertvolle Metalllegierungen und Dilithium orten, nach der Menge zu urteilen würde sich ein Flug dorthin lohnen. Die relevanten Daten finden Sie ebenfalls in dem Bericht."  
Kathryn blätterte weiter und fand dann die Auswertungen. Seven hatte absolut Recht, einige Dinge könnte die Voyager wirklich brauchen. Daher überlegte sie nicht mehr lange und sagte: "Gute Arbeit, Seven. Ich werde Ihrem Vorschlag nachkommen. Und Naomi darf das Außenteam begleiten, wenn Sie das möchte."  
Seven stand auf und sagte: "Ich bin sicher, sie wird sich darüber sehr freuen. Danke, Captain."  
Kathryn lächelte. "Gleich morgen früh werde ich ein Team mit dem Delta-Flyer losschicken. Sagen Sie Naomi bitte, sie soll sich morgen um 10 Uhr in der Shuttlerampe einfinden."  
"Ja, Captain", sagte Seven noch und verließ dann den Bereitschaftsraum.  
Kathryn lächelte noch einmal, machte sich dann daran Tuvoks Bericht endlich fertig zu lesen und später würde sie ein Außenteam einteilen.


	2. Chapter 2

Als Seven wieder in der Astrometrie war meldete sie sich bei Naomi und überbrachte ihr die gute Nachricht. Die Halb-Ktarianerin war überglücklich und konnte es schon gar nicht mehr abwarten Icheb alles zu erzählen.  
Endlich war es dann 18 Uhr und die beiden saßen an einem Randtisch im Casino und Naomi erzählte ihm von ihrem Glück.  
"Das ist wundervoll, Naomi", sagte Icheb anerkennend und blickte das Mädchen musternd an. Ihre Wangen waren vor Aufregung zartrosa und ihre Augen funkelten nur so. Er liebte einfach alles an ihr, ihre Haare, ihren Scharfsinn, das Gesicht, die Augen, ihre Art und vor allem ihre Herzlichkeit.  
"Icheb?", hörte er seinen Namen und wurde sich dann bewußt, daß er ihr gar nicht zugehört hatte, so versunken war er in ihrem Anblick.  
"Entschuldige bitte, ich war abgelenkt", erklärte er.  
"Ich wollte nur wissen, was wir auf dem Holodeck machen werden", wiederholte sie für ihn die Frage.  
"Nun, angesichts Deines Erfolges müssen wir das auch ein wenig feiern, findest Du nicht?", fragte er mit einem kleinen Lächeln.  
Naomi liebte dieses Lächeln. Es schien immer nur für sie bestimmt zu sein und im allgemeinen war Icheb in den ganzen Jahren auf der Voyager viel lockerer geworden. Im Stillen hoffte sie immer, daß er sie eines Tages in einem anderen Licht sehen würde und nicht nur immer als kleines Mädchen in komischen Kleidern, das mit ihm ein Genetik-Puzzle löst und Kadiskot spielt.  
"Hast Du ein passendes Programm?", fragte sie dann neugierig.  
"Ich denke schon, eigentlich wollte ich es Dir später zeigen, aber da es gerade so paßt... wenn Du fertig bist, dann können wir gehen."  
Naomi schob ihren Teller beiseite. "Ich bin fertig", sagte sie dann und stand auf.  
Icheb erhob sich ebenfalls und gemeinsam gingen sie zum Holodeck.

Als sie ankamen startete Icheb das Programm und bevor sie eintraten sagte er noch: "Ich habe ein kleines Zusatzprogramm geschrieben, unsere Kleidung betreffend. Ich hoffe, Du bist damit einverstanden. Wenn es Dir nicht gefällt kannst Du es jederzeit ändern."  
Naomi war überaus gespannt was den Kleidergeschmack des Borgjungen anging und meinte nur: "Ich laß mich überraschen."  
Icheb grinste und sagte dann: "Computer, beim Betreten Zusatzprogramm Icheb 3 laden."  
"Programm geladen, Sie können eintreten."  
Die Türen öffneten sich und Naomi blieb vor Staunen der Mund offen. Icheb hatte einen riesigen Tanzsaal erschaffen, in dem schon einige Pärchen auf der Tanzfläche herumwirbelten, die Musik war genau nach Naomis Geschmack und an der Seite war eine Live Band.  
"Wow!", brachte sie nur heraus und betrat mit Icheb das Holodeck. Kaum hatten sich die Türen hinter ihr geschlossen veränderte der Computer ihre Kleidung. Icheb trug nun eine schwarze Jeans und ein schwarzes Hemd, während Naomi ein knielanges Kleid in hellgrün trug, mit einem weitschwingenden Rock und einem tiefen Rücken- und Dekolletéausschnitt.  
Icheb musterte sie verstohlen und sein Herz schlug etwas schneller. Sie war noch schöner als in seiner Vorstellung.  
"Gefällt es Dir?", fragte er.  
Das Mädchen nickte. "Und ob! Damit hätte ich ja nie gerechnet, Du bist einfach toll!"  
Und dann drückte sie ihm einen Kuß auf die Wange, bevor sie noch richtig darüber nachdenken konnte. Icheb starrte sie völlig überrascht an und konnte gar nicht glauben, was gerade geschehen war. Naomi schien in diesem Moment bewußt zu werden, was sie getan hatte und der Schreck stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben. Schnell trat sie einen Schritt von ihm weg und stammelte: "Ich wollte nicht... ich meine... es... es tut mir leid, Icheb." Verlegen schaute sie nach unten und nestelte an ihren Händen herum.  
Plötzlich spürte sie, wie ihr Kinn sanft nach oben gedrückt wurde und schaute direkt in Ichebs grüne Augen. Sie konnte seinen Blick nicht richtig deuten, aber verärgert war er keinesfalls, viel mehr sah sie dort Verlangen...  
Sie verlor sich in seinem Blick und sie vergaß alles um sich herum.  
Langsam kam er näher und dann küßte er sie vorsichtig. Naomis Gehirn konnte nicht verarbeiten, was endlich passierte war, aber ihr Herz war zum Glück bei der Sache. Sie erwiderte den Kuß nur zu gerne und fand sich in Ichebs Armen wieder.  
Als sie sich wieder voneinander gelöst hatten schauten sie sich in die Augen. Icheb lächelte und dann sagte er: "Das hättest Du auch schon viel früher machen können..."  
Naomi starrte ihn verblüfft an und sagte dann, ebenfalls mit einem Lächeln: "Dasselbe könnte ich Dir sagen. Aber wichtig ist nur, daß Du es getan hast, Icheb."  
Sie schmiegte sich in seine Arme und er hielt sie fest, küßte ihre Haare und raunte in ihr Ohr: "Ich habe davon geträumt."  
Sie drückte seine Hand und meinte nur: "Und ich habe davon geträumt, seit ich Dich zum ersten Mal gesehen habe. Aber Du hast mich immer nur als kleines Kind gesehen."  
"Schon lange nicht mehr, aber ich wußte nicht, ob Du an mir interessiert bist."  
"Warum glaubst Du, war ich so oft in der Astrometrie? Sicher nicht um Seven zu helfen", sagte sie verschmitzt.  
Icheb hob eine Augenbraue. "Das ist wirklich schon lange..." Er küßte sie noch einmal und machte dann mit dem Kopf einen Schlenker zur Tanzfläche. "Darf ich bitten?"  
"Mit dem größen Vergnügen." Naomi hakte sich bei ihm unter und ließ sich auf die Tanzfläche führen.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Naomi mit einem Lächeln. Sofort kam ihr der gestrige Abend wieder ins Gedächtnis und ein Glücksgefühl durchströmte sie. Sie hatten fast den ganzen Abend bis spät in die Nacht getanzt und anschließend hatte Icheb sie zu ihrem Quartier begleitet. Ganz gentlemanlike hatte er sie nur noch einmal geküßt und war nicht mit hereingekommen, sondern hatte sich an der Tür noch verabschiedet.  
 _Noch nicht mit reingekommen...,_ korrigierte sich Naomi. Genauso wie er wollte sie nichts überstürzen, aber andererseits hatte sie auch schon lange genug gewartet. Doch vorher hieß es erst einmal auf diese Außenmission zu gehen, auf die sie sich wirklich schon freute.  
Ein Blick auf das Chronometer sagte ihr, daß sie sich allmählich fertig machen sollte.  
Sie stieg aus dem Bett und ging dann erst einmal duschen.


	3. Chapter 3

Kurz vor 10 Uhr betrat Naomi die Shuttlerampe und ging auf den Delta-Flyer zu. Sie war schon gespannt, wer alles mitkommen würde und war nicht wirklich überrascht, Tom schon auf dem Pilotensitz zu sehen.  
"Tom, Sie fliegen uns?", begrüßte sie den Lieutenant.  
"Miss Wildman, schön, daß Du uns begleitest", sagte Tom und freute sich wirklich über Naomis Anwesenheit.  
"Ich kann es kaum erwarten um ehrlich zu sein. Wer ist noch mit von der Partie?"  
"Chakotay und der Doktor. Letzterer wollte unbedingt mitkommen um einige Fotos zu machen und um das kleinste Bakterium zu untersuchen, das wir eventuell finden." Tom rollte dabei mit den Augen und Naomi mußte lachen.  
"Solange er nicht ununterbrochen redet soll es mir recht sein", meinte sie zwinkernd.  
"Und genau da liegt der Hase im Pfeffer", meinte Tom süffisant. "Und wenn man vom Teufel spricht...", fügte er hinzu und deutete auf die Hangartür, durch die eben das MHN hereinkam, fröhlich grinsend mit seiner Holo-Kamera in der einen Hand und einem Koffer mit Laborgeräten und einem Medkit in der anderen.  
"Fehlt uns jetzt nur noch der erste Offizier", sagte Tom, als der Doktor an Bord kam.  
"Mr. Paris, Naomi", begrüßte das Hologramm die beiden. "Ich bin schon sehr gespannt, was uns die Steine zu bieten haben. Als ich das letzte mal mit Seven und Mr. Kim auf solch einer Mission war, konnten wir die Flugbahn eines Kometen über Jahrhunderte zurückverfolgen und das alles nur anhand winziger Mikroorganismen, die im Asteroiden eingeschlossen waren...", das MHN sagte noch mehr, aber weder Tom noch Naomi hörten mehr hin. Allerdings mußten beide grinsen. Doch der Doktor konnte seinen Vortrag nicht mehr beenden, denn Commander Chakotay kam herein und unterbrach ihn: "Entschuldigen Sie, Doktor, aber wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht sind wir jetzt startklar. Naomi, Du kannst Dich an die hintere Station setzen oder ganz nach hinten gehen, wie Du möchtest, Doktor - wenn Sie vorne bleiben möchten, dann setzten Sie sich bitte an die taktische Station."  
"Ja Commander", sagten Naomi und das MHN gleichzeitig.  
Chakotay nahm an der OPS Platz, tippte einige Buttons und öffnete dann den Schiffskanal.  
"Delta-Flyer an Brücke, wir sind startklar."  
"Start freigegeben, viel Erfolg und bringen Sie uns ein paar schöne Steine mit. Wir sehen uns in 2 Wochen wieder. Janeway Ende."  
Die Hangartüren öffneten sich, Tom flog den Flyer aus der Shuttlerampe der Voyager und setzte einen Kurs Richtung Asteroidenfeld.

"Naomi", wandte sich Chakotay an die Halb-Ktarianerin, "wir haben ein paar Tage Zeit, bevor wir das Asteroidenfeld erreichen. Möchtest Du die Zeit nutzen und Tom später einmal ablösen? Ich habe gehört, Du fliegst schon ganz passabel." Er lächelte sie an und Naomis Herz machte einen kleinen Freudensprung.  
"Es wäre mir ein Vergnügen, Commander", sagte sie und strahlte.  
"Also gut, Mr. Paris, ich überlasse die Flugstunden ganz Ihnen."  
"Aye, Sir."

Die nächsten Tage verliefen mehr oder minder recht ruhig und friedlich, sah man einmal von der Redebegeisterung des Doktors ab. Chakotay konnte ihn am zweiten Tag dann dazu überreden sich deaktivieren zu lassen, damit sie etwas mehr Platz hatten.  
"Ich hätte nie gedacht, daß ich die Geräusche des Shuttles jemals so wohltuend finde würde", meinte Tom und streckte sich genüßlich in seinem Sessel aus. Chakotay mußte grinsen und sagte nur: "Genießen Sie es, Sie haben dafür noch maximal 2 Tage Zeit."  
Naomi, die auf dem Pilotensitz saß und ein wachsames Auge auf den Kurs hatte, empfand ein wenig Mitleid mit dem MHN und sagte mit einem leichten Lächeln um ihren Worten den Stachel zu nehmen: "Aber wir können froh sein, daß wir ihn haben, auch wenn er manchmal ein wenig zu viel redet. Wir verdanken ihm einiges."  
Tom fühlte sich jetzt tatsächlich ein ganz, ganz kleines bißchen unwohl und meinte nur: "Du hast ein zu gutes Herz, Naomi, und Du hast Recht. Trotzdem genieße ich die Stille."  
"Trotz seiner Vorliebe zu reden gibt es wohl auch keinen an Bord, der ihn nicht schätzen würde. Das gilt auch für mich." Chakotay nickte dem Mädchen zu und lächelte.  
"Ach, Sie haben ja Recht", seufzte sie.  
"Soll ich Dich wieder ablösen?", fragte Tom.  
"Das wäre klasse, um ehrlich zu sein - ich bekomme langsam Hunger."  
"Es ist auch an der Zeit für eine kleine Mahlzeit. Würdest Du uns auch etwas mitbringen?", bat Chakotay.  
"Ich suche was leckeres raus", meinte sie und ging in den hinteren Teil des Shuttle, wo der Replikator eingebaut war.


	4. Chapter 4

Als sie nur noch ein paar Stunden von ihrem Ziel entfernt waren aktivierte Chakotay den Doktor wieder, damit er Gelegenheit hatte sein kleines, portables Labor aufzubauen.  
Als das Asteroidenfeld in Sicht kam, war vor allem Naomi von dem Anblick wie gebannt. Das MHN machte fleißig Fotos (auch von Naomi, die mit leicht geöffnetem Mund hinaus starrte) und Tom brachte den Flyer dicht an einen riesigen Asteroiden und das Team begann nach Metallen, Erzen und Organismen zu scannen.  
Das MHN brach zwischendurch immer wieder in wahre Freudenrufe aus, als er DNA Spuren, Organismen und andere organische Wunder fand.  
Aber auch die anderen waren erfolgreich. Chakotay hatte in einem Fragment reichlich Titanium entdeckt, Tom war auf Dilithium gestoßen und Naomi war damit beschäftigt sich ein Fragmentstück auszusuchen, das später an Bord geholt werden wüde und das sie untersuchen konnte.  
Den halben Tag über arbeitete jeder für sich, bis dann Chakotay zu einer Pause mahnte.  
"Ich denke, wir alle sollten jetzt eine Pause einlegen", sagte er und Naomi schreckte von ihrem Scanner hoch. Sie war so versunken gewesen, daß sie die anderen komplett vergessen hatte.  
Tom streckte sich. "Eine gute Idee, ich bin am verhungern."  
Er übergab die Kontrolle des Flyers an den Computer und ging dann mit den anderen nach hinten. Der Doktor folgte ihnen ebenfalls, aber da er keine Nahrung benötigte war es eher eine gesellschaftliche Geste.  
Nachdem sich jeder etwas zu essen und zu trinken repliziert hatte und sie beisammen am Tisch saßen besprachen sie ihr weiteres Vorgehen.  
Da alle hinten waren hörten sie auch erst die Warnung des Computers über ein herannahendes Schiff, als es schon fast bei ihnen war.  
Tom ging nach vorne, gefolgt von Chakotay, während Naomi und das MHN hinten blieben und das Geschirr wegräumten.  
An der OPS blinkte etwas und Chakotay sagte zu Tom: "Sie rufen uns", und er öffnete den Comkanal.  
"Hier ist Commander Chakotay, können wir Ihnen irgendwie helfen?", fragte er höflich.  
"Das hoffen wir sehr Commander, ich bin Captain Alik. Wir haben einige Probleme an Bord, Sie haben nicht zufällig medizinische Güter an Bord?"  
"Leider nur begrenzt, aber unser Schiffsarzt ist hinten, er wird bestimmt..."  
Weiter kam er nicht, denn er wurde von Tom unterborchen: "Sie aktivieren ihre Waffen!"  
Chakotay hielt sich nicht groß mit Fragen nach dem Warum auf sondern hechtete zur taktischen Station um die Schilde zu aktivieren, aber er war zu langsam. Das Shuttle wurde getroffen, Funken sprühten überall und die gesamte Elektronik war in ein blaues Funkenfeld eingehüllt. Die Funken sprangen über auf Tom und Chakotay und diese wurde gegen die Instrumentenpulte geschleudert und verloren das Bewußtsein.

Im hinteren Teil stand Naomi gerade am Replikator, als auch dieser von der Energieladung eingehüllt wurde und die Funken sich ebenfalls auf sie übertrugen. Sie wurde gegen den Tisch geschleudert und blieb reglos liegen. Das MHN dagegen flackerte einen Moment lang bedenklich, dann jedoch stabilisierte sich seine Matrix.  
"Naomi!", rief er und rannte sofort zu dem Mädchen hin. Im Laufen schnappte er sich das Medkit und als er neben ihr kniete tippte er auf sein Combadge.  
"Doktor an Commander Chakotay, was ist da vorne los?"  
Er packte den Tricorder aus und scannte Naomi, aber eine Antwort blieb aus.  
"Tom, können Sie mich hören?", versuchte er es erneut, doch auch hier hatte er kein Glück.  
Naomi hatte eine Kopfverletzung erlitten als sie auf die Tischkante geschleudert worden war und durch die Energieentladung war ihr zentrales Nervensystem regelrecht überladen worden.  
Er wollte gerade aufstehen um nach Chakotay und Tom zu sehen, da wurden er und Naomi von einem Schimmern umhüllt und verschwanden vom Delta-Flyer.  
Das fremde Schiff entfernte sich und ließ den Flyer treibend zurück.

Chakotay erwachte mit heftigen Kopfschmerzen und wußte erst gar nicht, wo er war oder was passiert war. Einige Konsolen sprühten noch Funken und an der kleinen Treppe unten, die zum Pilotenbereich führte, sah er Tom liegen. Mühsam rollte er sich auf die Seite und tastete nach dem Handgelenk des Piloten. Er war erleichtert, als er einen starken und stetigen Puls fühlte.  
Stöhnend versuchte er sich aufzurichten, aber er schaffte es nur, sich hinzuknien.  
"Tom?", fragte er, wobei es eher mehr ein Flüstern war. Er kroch näher zu ihm hin und rüttelte ihn an der Schulter.  
"Tom!" Diesmal klang seine Stimme etwas fester, doch der Pilot wachte nicht auf. Seine Gedanken klärten sich langsam und ihm fiel wieder ein, daß sie angegriffen worden waren.  
Der Doktor, Naomi! Er tippte auf sein Combadge. "Doktor? Sind Sie da? Wir brauchen... Hilfe..."  
Doch wie zuvor das MHN sollte auch Chakotay keine Antwort bekommen.  
"Computer, Zustand des MHNs und Naomi Wildman überprüfen."  
Der Computer gab keine Antwort. Chakotay gelang es endlich sich an einer Konsole hochzuziehen und ließ sich in den Sessel an der taktischen Station fallen. Einen Moment brauchte er noch bis der Schwindel nachließ, dann tippte er auf einige Buttons.  
"Verdammt", schimpfte er vor sich hin, als er herausfand, daß der Computer schwere Schäden genommen hatte und deshalb vermutlich auch nicht antwortete.  
Er beschloß, erst einmal nach den anderen zu sehen. Er hoffte nur, daß der mobile Emitter vom Doktor nicht zu stark beschädigt sein würde, und von Naomi hatte er auch noch nichts gehört. Bedeutend sicherer als noch vor ein paar Minuten stand er auf und ging in den hinteren Teil des Flyers, wobei er sich noch an den Wänden abstützten mußte.  
Als er ankam waren weder Naomi noch das MHN zu sehen. Verwirrt suchte er alles ab und dann fand er auf dem Boden einen Blutfleck.  
 _Das kann nur von Naomi sein_ , dachte er besorgt und holte sich dann einen Tricorder, mit dem er das Shuttle nach Lebenszeichen scannte. Doch er konnte nur sein eigenes und das von Tom registrieren.  
Schnell holte er das Medkit, das immer im Flyer verstaut war hervor und lief damit zum Lieutenant zurück.  
Nachdem er Tom gecannt hatte und keine größeren Verletzungen entdeckt hatte drückte er ihm ein Hypospray an den Hals und Tom kam langsam wieder zu sich.  
"Bleiben Sie lieber noch einen Moment liegen, Tom", warnte ihn Chakotay.  
Der Pilot stöhnte auf und brachte dann mühsam hervor: "Was anderes wäre mir nie eingefallen."  
Chakotay wartete ein paar Minuten, dann half er Tom vorsichtig in einen Sessel. Er hatte eine Schnittwunde an der Stirn, die Chakotay mit einem Dermalregenerator schnell schließen konnte. Ansonsten ging es ihm gut, er litt nur noch unter den Auswirkungen der Energieentladung. Nach ein paar weiteren Minuten ging es auch Tom schon wesentlich besser und nachdem er sich umgesehen hatte fragte er: "Wo sind der Doktor und Naomi?"  
Chakotay blickte recht finster drein und meinte: "Eine gute Frage, sie sind nicht mehr an Bord des Flyers. Ich vermute, unsere 'Freunde' haben sie entführt. Der Flyer ist stark beschädigt, fühlen Sie sich schon gut genug um mir bei der Reperatur zu helfen? Wir müssen unbedingt die Voyager kontaktieren."  
Tom schaute ihn fassungslos an, nickte dann aber. "Natürlich, ich werde mit der Kommunikation anfangen." Damit ging er an die Arbeit während sich Chakotay bemühte, den Computer wieder zu aktivieren.


	5. Chapter 5

Der Doktor schaute in 3 Waffenmündungen als er wieder rematerialisierte. Auf dem Boden neben ihm lag immer noch die bewußtlose Naomi und sein Medkit wurde ihm sofort von einer Wache abgenommen.  
"Was wollen Sie?", fragte das MHN entrüstet.  
Ein Mann trat einen Schritt vor, einen Scanner in der Hand und fragte dann mit einem Stirnrunzeln: "Sind Sie der Schiffsarzt?"  
Das MHN funkelte ihn immer noch wütend an. "In der Tat."  
Der Mann schaute noch einmal auf seinen Scanner und meinte dann: "Aber Sie sind nicht real."  
"Natürlich nicht, ich bin ein Hologramm. Und jetzt geben Sie mir bitte meine Ausrüstung wieder, lassen Sie mich wenigstens das Mädchen behandeln, Sie sehen doch, daß sie verletzt ist."  
Der Mann überlegte kurz und nickte dann seinen Männern zu. "Bringt beide in die Arrestzelle, aber überprüft vorher, ob bei seinen Geräten eine Waffe dabei ist."  
Eine Wache hob Naomi hoch und trug sie in eine Arrestzelle, wo er sie auf eine Pritsche legte. Das MHN stand schon daneben und wartete ungeduldig, daß man ihm sein Medkit wiedergeben würde.  
Die Wachen fanden vorerst nichts verdächtiges und händigten dem MHN den Koffer wieder aus. Dann traten sie heraus und aktivierten das Kraftfeld.  
Den Doktor interessierte das vorerst nicht, er war gerade dabei Naomis Kopfverletzung zu heilen und injizierte ihr dann eine Stimulanz.  
Naomis Lider zuckten und dann öffnete sie vorsichtig die Augen.  
"Doktor?", fragte sie leise.  
Er saß neben ihr auf der Pritsche und hatte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter gelegt, damit sie sich nicht vorschnell aufrichten würde.  
"Ganz ruhig, Du wirst Dich jetzt noch ein wenig schwach fühlen, aber in ein paar Minuten sollte sich das wieder geben. Bleib einfach noch ruhig liegen."  
"Wo sind die anderen?", fragte sie weiter.  
Das MHN öffnete den Mund, aber er wußte nicht recht, was er sagen sollte. Naomi hatte inzwischen auch bemerkt, daß das hier nicht der Delta Flyer war und wollte sich aufsetzen.  
"Wo sind wir hier?", fragte sie, wurde aber vom MHN wieder auf die Liege gedrückt.  
"Ich fürchte, das weiß ich nicht. Wir wurde entführt. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was mit Commander Chakotay, Lieutenant Paris oder dem Flyer passiert ist. Du hast eine Energieentladung abbekommen, ich nehme an, das ist auf dem ganzen Flyer passiert. Daher gehe ich davon aus, daß Chakotay und Mr. Paris recht wohlbehalten sein werden und vielleicht ein wenig Kopfschmerzen haben."  
Naomi schaute ihn mit großen Augen an. "Und was wollen die von uns?", fragte sie weiter.  
Der Doktor schaute auf eine Wache, die aufpaßte und meinte: "Ich nehme an, das werden wir demnächt erfahren." Damit stand er auf, trat an das Kraftfeld heran und sagte laut: "Vielleicht hätten Sie endlich die Freundlichkeit uns zu erklären, warum wir entführt wurden! Was wollen Sie von uns?"  
Die Wache schaute ihn an und antwortete dann: "Sie werden es bald erfahren."  
Das MHN wandte sich ärgerlich wieder ab und setzte sich wieder neben die Halb-Ktarianerin.  
"Doktor?", flüsterte Naomi.  
"Ja?"  
"Meinen Sie, Captain Janeway sucht nach uns?"  
"Aber ohne Zweifel", antwortete er sofort und Naomi fühlte sich etwas besser.

Für die nächsten 2 Stunden wurden beide weiterhin im Umklaren gelassen, weshalb man sie entführt hatte, aber dann kam der Mann vor das Kraftfeld, der schon am Anfang das Wort geführt hatte.  
Das MHN trat ihm gegenüber und funkelte ihn wütend an. "Werden wir jetzt erfahren was Sie eigentlich von uns wollen?", fragte er.  
Ganz anders, als der Doktor es erwartet hatte, sah sein Gegenüber leicht unbehaglich drein. Dann sagt er: "Ich fürchte, um das zu erklären müssen wir erst unsere Heimat erreichen. Bitte glauben Sie uns, wir sind ein friedliebendes Volk und noch vor ein paar Wochen war es für uns undenkbar auf solche drastischen Maßnahmen zurückzugreifen, aber wir sind verzweifelt."  
Das MHN kniff leicht die Augen zusammen und musterte den Fremden durchdringend. Sein Instinkt sagte ihm, daß er die Wahrheit sagte.  
"Dann gehe ich davon aus, daß Sie meine Fähigkeiten als Heiler benötigen?", mutmaßte er.  
Der Mann nickte. "Ja. Aber ich kann Ihnen zur Zeit nicht mehr sagen, dazu fehlen mir die nötigen Fachkenntnisse."  
"Aber warum haben Sie nicht einfach gefragt, ob wir helfen? Statt dessen greifen Sie uns an und entführen uns einfach."  
Der Mann wurde etwas rot im Gesicht und meinte dann: "Wir haben um Hilfe gebeten, sogar gebettelt, haben alle gefragt, die wir kennen, aber keiner wollte uns helfen. Alle hatten Angst uns zu helfen, wir gelten in dem Teil des Raumsektors als die besten Heilkundigen und alle kommen eher zu uns, damit wir helfen. Können Sie sich vorstellen was für ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit es ist, wenn wir nicht weiterwissen und auf Hilfe angewiesen sind? Alle hatten Angst sich selber zu infizieren und die Seuche zu verbreiten. Als wir ihr Schiff sahen, völlig fremd und neu, da wußten wir, falls wir jemals eine Chance auf Hilfe erhalten konnten, dann von Fremden wie Ihnen. Und als Ihr Besatzungsmitglied auch noch sagte, ein Arzt wäre an Bord, da ist diese vage Hoffnung irgendwie in eine Verzweiflungstat umgeschlagen. Es tut uns sehr leid, aber wir konnten nicht riskieren, daß Sie abgelehnt hätten."  
Der Doktor war hin- und hergerissen. Einerseits war er sofort dazu bereit den Fremden in einer medizinischen Notlage zu helfen, andererseits waren er und Naomi noch immer ihre Gefangenen.  
"Wie heißen Sie?", fragte er dann, als ihm bewußt wurde, daß er noch gar nicht den Namen seines Entführers kannte.  
"Verzeihen Sie, ich bin Captain Alik."  
"Wenn ich Ihnen helfen soll, dann müssen Sie Naomi freilassen und die Voyager kontaktieren", entschied sich das MHN als Bedingung zu stellen.  
Captain Alik schüttelte fast unmerklich den Kopf. "Das kann ich nicht tun, bedauere. Zumindest jetzt zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht."  
"Warum nicht?", fragte das MHN.  
"Zur Zeit ist unsere planetare und politische Situation nicht einfach, es wäre nicht gut, wenn gerade jetzt fremde Schiffe auftauchen würden."  
"Wer sagt Ihnen, daß ich Ihnen unter diesen Umständen überhaupt helfen werde?", stichelte das MHN.  
Captain Alik blickte ihm direkt in die Augen und sagte dann leise: "Weil Sie, wenn Sie erst einmal gesehen haben, wie es bei uns aussieht, genausowenig wegsehen würden wie ich, wenn Sie an meiner Stelle wären. Und als Arzt haben Sie sicher einen Eid geschworen, den Kranken, Verletzten und Sterbenden zu helfen."  
Der Blick des Doktors wurde weicher, denn die Worte trafen natürlich genau ins Schwarze. Schließlich sagte er: "Lassen Sie uns wenigstens aus dieser Arrestzelle heraus."  
Captain Alik blickte zu Boden und überlegte. Angesichts der Tatsache, daß der Captain die Forderung tatsächlich zu überdenken schien fügte das MHN noch hinzu: "Wir versprechen Ihnen auch keinen Ärger zu machen. Ich werde mir ein Bild von Ihrer Situation machen und dann entscheiden. Aber egal wie meine Entscheidung ausfällt - ich bestehe darauf mein Schiff kontaktieren zu dürfen."  
Der Captain blickte das MHN und dann auch Naomi, die ganz ruhig da saß und dem Gespräch folgte, an und nickte dann.  
"Also gut, ich vertraue Ihnen. Bitte sehen Sie es als gutes Zeichen meinerseits. Es tut mir wirklich leid, was wir Ihnen angetan haben, aber Sie werden verstehen."  
Er nickte der Wache zu, die dann das Kraftfeld aufhob.  
"Mein Sicherheitsoffizier wird Sie in ein Quartier begleiten."  
"Danke", sagte das MHN und blickte zu Naomi, die aufgestanden war und nun gemeinsam mit dem Doktor von der Wache weggeführt wurde.


	6. Chapter 6

Auf dem Delta-Flyer war es unterdessen Chakotay gelungen, den Computer wieder zu reparieren und half jetzt Tom bei der Kommunikation.  
Nach ein paar Stunden hatten Sie dann Erfolg und Tom rief die Voyager.  
"Paris an Voyager."  
"Janeway hier, was gibt es Mr. Paris? Haben Sie schon alles abgebaut?"  
"Nein Ma'am, wir hatten einen Zwischenfall...", und dann berichtete Tom von dem Angriff des fremden Schiffes und daß der Doktor und Naomi höchstwahrscheinlich entführt worden waren.  
"Wir sind unterwegs, übermitteln Sie uns alles, was sie von den Fremden aufgezeichnet haben, wir erkundigen uns hier nach den Verantwortlichen. Können Sie noch 2 Tage durchhalten?"  
"Das müssen wir, schneller können Sie auch mit Maximalgeschwindigkeit nicht hier sein, Captain."  
"Gut, wir holen Sie ab. Janeway Ende."

Als sie die Kommunikation beendet hatte drehte sie sich zu Tuvok um und meinte: "Sobald Sie die Logbücher haben versuchen Sie zu ermitteln, welches Volk für den Angriff verantwortlich ist. Es sollte mich wundern, wenn man den Schiffstyp hier nicht kennen würde."  
"Aye, Captain", antwortete der Vulkanier und wandte sich dann seiner Konsole zu, die auch just in diesem Moment die gewünschten Daten übertragen bekam.  
Nur ein paar Minuten später meinte Tuvok schon: "Captain, es ist mir gelungen das Angreiferschiff zu isolieren."  
Er tippte auf einige Buttons und das Bild der Sterne im Warptransfer wurde ersetzt durch ein Bild eines unbekannten Schiffes. Es war ungefähr halb so groß wie die Voyager und hatte auffällige Designmerkmale, die es fast wie ein angedocktes Shuttle in einer Reparaturstation aussehen ließen.  
Janeway betrachtete es einen Moment und sagte dann an Harry gewandt: "Stellen Sie eine Verbindung zum Handelszentrum auf dem Planeten her."  
Der Ensign tippte kurz auf einige Buttons und sagte dann: "Kanal ist offen."  
"Hier ist Captain Kathryn Janeway vom Föderationsraumschiff Voyager."  
Das Bild auf dem Hauptschirm wurde abermals ersetzt durch eine Frau, die freundlich lächelte.  
"Captain Janeway, wie kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein? War etwas mit den Waren nicht in Ordnung oder fehlt Ihnen noch etwas?"  
Kathryn lächelte. Sie hatte mit Supervisorin Talina ganz zu Anfang Bekanntschaft gemacht, als sie auf den Planeten gebeamt waren, und mochte die äußerst kompetente Frau sehr gerne.  
"Vielen Dank, mit den Waren ist alles in Ordnung und wir haben sogar mehr bekommen als wir geplant haben, es geht um etwas anderes. Supervisorin Talina, meine Crew im Delta-Flyer wurde von einem Schiff angegriffen, ich hatte gehofft, Sie könnten uns eventuell in der Sache weiterhelfen. Sie haben anscheinend zwei unserer Leute entführt."  
Talinas Gesicht wurde ernst und sie antwortete: "Natürlich werde ich versuchen Ihnen zu helfen. Haben Sie irgendwelche Daten über das Schiff? "  
"Unsere Besatzung hat die Logbücher übermittelt, das hier...", sie gab Tuvok ein Zeichen und dieser nickte kurz, "...ist das fragliche Schiff. Haben Sie es schon einmal gesehen?"  
Die Supervisorin schaute auf ihr Display, das jetzt zur einen Hälfte das Gesicht von Janeway, zur anderen Hälfte das besagte Schiff zeigte. Sie studierte es genau und wandte sich dann an jemanden außerhalb des Sichtfeldes.  
"Leron, schaust Du bitte mal? Ist das nicht ein Schiff von den Valuka?"  
Ein bärtiger, junger Mann trat jetzt heran und schaute ebenfalls auf das Display. Dann nickte er.  
"Ja, ist es. Diese Strebenformen sind typisch für ihre Schiffe."  
"Danke Leron", sagte Talina und der Mann verschwand wieder. Dann richtete sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Janeway.  
"Dieses Schiff gehört den Valuka, wie Sie gerade schon gehört haben. Allerdings hätte ich nie gedacht, daß sie jemanden angreifen und sogar entführen würden, bisher galten sie überall als ein sehr friedfertiges Volk."  
Talina sah etwas verwirrt aus und Janeway fragte: "Könnten Sie uns die Koordinaten ihres Heimatplaneten geben?"  
"Natürlich, ich schicke Sie Ihnen zu." Sie tippte auf ein Kontrollfeld neben dem Display und kurz darauf meldete Kim: "Ich habe die Koordinaten."  
Janeway nickte der Supervisorin zu. "Vielen Dank für Ihre Hilfe."  
"Captain", unterbrach sie Talina. "Ich weiß nicht, ob es wichtig ist, aber mir fällt gerade ein, daß die Valuka vor einigen Wochen im gesamten Sektor um Hilfe gebeten haben. Es scheint, als würde eine verheerende Krankheit bei Ihnen wüten, aber leider sind sie gleichzeitig auch die in der Medizin am fortschrittlichsten Rasse, sodaß keiner von den anderen helfen könnte. Vielleicht handelt es sich um eine Verzweiflungstat. Ich kann es mir anders wirklich nicht erklären, es ist ein außerordentlich freundliches, aufgeschlossenes und hilfsbereites Volk. Eine Entführung paßt überhaupt nicht zu Ihnen und ein Angriff auf ein fremdes Schiff schon gar nicht."  
Janeway erwiderte: "Danke für die Information, wir werden der Sache auf den Grund gehen."  
"Ich hoffe, Sie finden ihre Leute unbeschadet wieder. Viel Glück, Captain."  
"Das hoffe ich auch. Wir danken Ihnen noch einmal für Ihre Hilfe. Auf wiedersehen."  
Dann wurde die Verbindung unterbrochen und Janeway sagte: "Steuermann, sobald wir Chakotay und Tom an Bord haben setzten Sie einen Kurs nach Valuka, wir holen den Doktor und Naomi zurück."  
"Aye Captain", antwortete der Ensign, der Tom vertrat.


	7. Chapter 7

Als das MHN und Naomi in dem Quartier allein waren fragte die Halb-Ktarianerin: "Werden Sie Ihnen helfen, Doktor?"  
Das Hologramm musterte sie und sagte dann: "Wenn es mir möglich ist, ja. Aber trotzdem ist es nicht richtig, was Captain Alik getan hat."  
"Das weiß ich auch, aber seien Sie nachsichtig. Haben Sie sein Gesicht gesehen? Er war wirklich verzweifelt. Ich möchte ihnen gerne helfen, trotz der fragwürdigen Umstände, wie wir dort hineingeraten sind."  
Naomi blickte ihn bittend an und dem MHN kam einmal mehr zu Bewußtsein, wie außerordentlich feinfühlig, großzügig und vor allem gutherzig Naomi war. Was konnte er diesen Augen schon abschlagen? Er seufzte leise, setzte sich dann neben sie und blickte sie ernst an.  
"Deine Absichten mögen die besten sein, Naomi, aber trotzdem gibt das niemandem das Recht, einfach unschuldige Leute zu überfallen. Woher wissen wir zum Beispiel, ob es Commander Chakotay und Lieutenant Paris gut geht? Wer weiß, ob sie noch am Leben sind. Das hat Captain Alik sozusagen billigend in Kauf genommen, als er uns angriff."  
"Aber Sie haben selber gesagt, daß Ihnen wahrscheinlich nichts passiert ist und sie ein wenig Kopfschmerzen haben werden, so wie ich", erinnerte ihn Naomi an seine eigenen Worte, als sie vor einigen Stunden in der Arrestzelle erwacht war.  
"Du vertraust ihnen, habe ich Recht?", mutmaßte das MHN.  
Das Mädchen nickte.  
Der Doktor seufzte noch einmal und sagte dann: "Ich werde tun, was in meiner Macht steht. Und ich werde Ihnen helfen, auch wenn wir vorerst die Voyager nicht rufen dürfen, das wolltest Du doch hören, oder?" Er lächelte leicht.  
"Danke, Doktor. Wissen Sie, er tut mir wirklich leid und Captain Janeway ist auch immer bereit zu helfen. Ich bin sicher, sie versteht es."  
"Dann hoffen wir nur, daß Dich Dein Gefühl nicht trügt, Naomi."

Ein paar Stunden später betrat Captain Alik das Quartier der beiden und brachte für Naomi höchstpersönlich etwas zu Essen.  
"Ich hoffe, es schmeckt auch", sagte er und stellte das Tablett vor ihr ab. "Darf ich mich einen Moment zu Ihnen setzten?", fragte er höflich.  
"Bitte, nehmen Sie Platz", bot Naomi ihm sofort einen Sessel an und sagte dann noch, nachdem sie ein wenig probiert hatte: "Vielen Dank, es schmeckt wirklich gut."  
"Wann werden wir Ihren Planeten erreichen?", fragte das MHN.  
"In 6 Stunden, kann ich Ihnen den Aufenthalt bis dahin noch etwas angenehmer gestalten?"  
Der Doktor verkniff sich jeglichen Sarkasmus, da er an Naomis Bitte dachte und sagte nur: "Erzählen Sie bitte etwas über ihr Volk und was genau passiert ist, es würde mir schon helfen, wenn ich einige Informationen hätte. Das erspart mir wertvolle Zeit."  
Der Captain rutschte etwas unruhig hin und her, dann begann er: "Unser Planet heißt Valuka. Seit Generationen bewohnen wir nur den Nordkontinent, aber vor ein paar Monaten sind einige zum Südkontinent übergesiedelt, vorrangig, um dort brauchbare Erze, Nahrungsmittel oder andere Dinge zu suchen, die uns nutzen könnten. Es waren vielleicht 30 Leute und nach einigen Wochen, als sie zurückkamen weil das Überleben dort zu schwer wurde und sie auch nichts gefunden hatten, was für uns von Interesse wäre, da wurden die ersten Valuka krank. Unsere Ärzte kümmerten sich Tag um Nacht um die Kranken, aber sie konnten weder die Urasche der Krankheit finden, noch ein Heilmittel. Es ist anzunehmen, daß diese neue Krankheit vom Südkontinent stammt, denn diese 30 Auswanderer erkrankten zuerst daran und steckten viele andere an. Innerhalb von 2 Wochen starben sie unter schrecklichen Qualen und wir konnten absolut nichts tun. Jetzt ist fast ein Viertel der gesamten Bevölkerung infiziert und wenn wir nicht bald etwas dagegen unternehmen können und ein Heilmittel finden, dann wird unser Volk komplett ausgelöscht werden."  
Alik schaute auf den Boden und sowohl das MHN als auch Naomi spürten, wie erschüttert er war.  
"In der Geschichte der Menschen der Erde ist es belegt, daß von fremden Ländern unbekannte Krankheiten eingeschleppt wurden. Natürlich war das weit vor unserer Zeit. Allerdings wundert es mich doch, daß ein modernes Volk wie Ihres, das die Raumfahrt betreibt und mit verschiedenen fremdartigen Rasse zusammenstieß, eine Krankheit des eigenen Planeten nicht zu heilen vermag?"  
Der letzte Satz klang wie eine Frage, sollte aber nicht wie ein Vorwurf klingen. Captain Alik konnte dem MHN nur zustimmen, als er antwortete: "Was glauben Sie, wie unsere Wissenschaftler sich fühlen. Eine äußerst fortgeschrittene Technik, Heilmittel für weit schwerwiegendere Krankheiten und jetzt... scheitern wir an an einer scheinbar simplen Erkältung."  
Er rieb sich mit einer Hand über die Augen und das MHN und Naomi sahen sich bedrückt an.  
"Wir werden versuchen Ihnen zu helfen", fühlte sich der Doktor bemüßigt Captain Alik Mut zu machen. Dieser blickte beide dankbar an und sagte: "Ich danke Ihnen wirklich. Und es tut mir leid wegen der Umstände."  
Bevor das MHN etwas sagen konnte trat Naomi einen Schritt vor und meinte mit einem Lächeln: "Ein vermutlich sehr guter Wesenszug an Menschen ist, daß sie gerne vergeben. Ich für meinen Teil habe das getan."  
Captain Alik sah das Mädchen etwas überrascht an, lächelte dann aber zurück.  
"Vielen Dank. Wir werden versuchen ihr Schiff zu kontaktieren, aber ich würde Sie bitten ihnen zu sagen, daß sie nur im Orbit bleiben. Erst muß ich der Regierung Bescheid geben und dann ist da noch die Ansteckungsgefahr. Oh, keine Sorge", fügte er hastig hinzu, als er sah, wie das MHN Naomi etwas besorgt anblickte, "wir sind noch nicht infiziert und für den Planeten haben wir vorgesorgt. Wir haben Schutzanzüge und sterile Laboratorien, wobei Sie vermutlich keine Angst haben müssen krank zu werden", sagte er mit einem Blick auf den Doktor.  
"Da haben Sie Recht. Wie wäre es, wenn ich jetzt mein Schiff rufen darf?"  
Nach einem kleinen Moment nickte der Captain. "Kommen Sie, ich bringe Sie zur Kommunikationsanlange."  
"Danke", sagte das Hologramm und folgte ihm. In der Tür drehte er sich noch einmal um und meinte zu Naomi: "Ich bin gleich wieder da, nutz die Zeit ruhig und iß in Ruhe auf."  
"Okay", antwortete sie und setzte sich wieder an den Tisch.  
Die beiden Männer brauchten nicht weit zu laufen, in einem Nebenraum stand ein Computerterminal.  
"Bitte denken Sie dran, daß ihr Schiff erst warten sollte", erinnerte ihn der Captain noch einmal und das MHN nickte. Dann öffnete er einen Kanal.  
"Voyager, können Sie mich hören? Hier ist der Doktor." Er wartete eine Weile, doch bekam keine Antwort.  
"Versuchen Sie eine Breitband Subraum Frequenz", schlug Captain Alik vor und das MHN tippte auf einige Buttons.  
"Doktor an Captain Janeway, können Sie mich hören?" Er hörte ein rauschen und dann die leicht undeutliche Stimme seines Captains.  
"Doktor? Wo sind Sie? Geht es Naomi und Ihnen gut?", fragte sie.  
"Ja, alles in Ordnung Captain. Haben Sie Lieutenant Paris und Commander Chakotay schon an Bord? Geht es den beiden gut?"  
"Wir sind auf dem Weg um beide abzuholen. Es geht ihnen gut. Wo sind Sie, Doktor?"  
"Ein Volk names Valuka hat uns...", er überlegte einen Moment was er sagten sollte und blickte den Captain an. Dieser blickte etwas unbehaglich drein, sagte aber nichts.  
"... mit Nachdruck gebeten Ihnen zu helfen", formulierte es das MHN. Er konnte sich das Sitrnrunzeln von Captain Janeway schon genau vorstellen und eine Pause trat ein.  
"Captain", sprach der Doktor weiter, "ich muß diesen Leuten helfen. Sie haben aus purer Verzweiflung gehandelt und sie brauchen uns. Naomi und mir geht es gut und wir sind keine Gefangenen."  
Das MHN blickte Captain Alik an und dieser nickte.  
"Wenn Sie uns abholen, dann bleiben Sie bitte vorerst im Orbit, die Ansteckungsgefahr ist zu groß und wie es scheint, gibt es auch gerade einige politische Kontroversen. Es wäre gut, wenn die Voyager möglichst unsichtbar bleiben würde bis auf weiteres."  
"Wir werden in voraussichtlich 4 Tagen bei Ihnen eintreffen. Ich vertraue Ihrem Urteil, aber diese Angelegenheit ist noch nicht beendet. Aber es ist gut zu hören, daß Sie beide wohlauf sind. Janeway Ende."  
"Danke, Captain", sagte das MHN noch und schloß dann den Kanal.  
"Ich werde ihrem Captain Rede und Antwort stehen, Doktor", sagte Captain Alik und fügte noch ein "Danke" hinzu.  
Dann gingen beide wieder in das Quartier zurück, wo Naomi bereits fertig gegessen hatte.

Nach ein paar Stunden erreichte das Schiff dann Valuka und Captain Alik brachte für Naomi einen Schutzanzug mit.  
"Wäre es nicht besser, wenn sie hier auf dem Schiff bleiben würde?", fragte das MHN.  
"Das geht leider nicht, wir müssen wieder los um Rohstoffe zu suchen. Deshalb entdeckten wir Sie überhaupt nur in dem Asteroidenfeld. Keine Sorge, ihr wird nichts passieren."  
Naomi zog sich den Schutzanzug über und dann folgten beide dem Captain, der ebenfalls seinen Schutzanzug trug.  
Sie materialisierten direkt im Krankenhaus und sowohl Naomi als das MHN waren schockiert. Selbst auf dem Boden lagen mitleiderregende Gestalten, die sich hin und her wanden und von überall hörten sie ein Stöhnen und einen trockenen Husten.  
"Grundgütiger", brachte das MHN nur hervor, kniete sich neben den nächsten Kranken hin und scannte ihn.  
Naomi schaute sich entsetzt um. Ein kleines Mädchen, das eine kleine Puppe im Arm hatte und teilnahmslos und blaß auf einer Liege lag, erweckte ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Die Kleine hatte den Kopf in ihre Richtung gewandt und schaute sie mehr oder weniger interessiert an. Vorsichtig, um nicht aus Versehen auf einen Kranken zu treten, bahnte sich die Halb-Ktarianerin einen Weg zu ihr durch.  
Als sie neben dem Bett stand nahm sie vorsichtig die Hand des Kindes und lächelte sie herzlich an.  
"Hallo Kleine, ich bin Naomi."  
Das Mädchen schaute sie an und brachte dann so etwas wie ein kleines Lächeln zustande, bevor sie von einem Hustenreiz unterbrochen wurde. Naomi griff schnell nach dem Glas Wasser, das neben ihrem Bett auf einer Ablage stand, hob ihren Kopf ein wenig an und setzte ihr vorsichtig das Glas an die Lippen. Dem Kind gelang es ein paar Schlucke zu trinken und der Hustenreiz ließ nach.  
Naomi stellte das Glas wieder weg und zog vorsichtig ihren Arm wieder unter dem Kopf des Mädchens hervor.  
"Ich bin Lia, bist Du hier um uns zu helfen?", fragte die Kleine sie.  
Naomi nickte. "Das hoffen wir. Siehst Du den Mann dort drüben?" Sie trat einen Schritt beiseite und zeigte auf das MHN, das inzwischen bei anderen Patienten war. Lia nickte.  
"Das ist unser Doktor, er hat bisher alle Krankheiten geheilt und ich bin sicher, er kann auch euch helfen."  
Lia sah ihm noch einen Moment zu und meinte dann: "Er sieht nett aus." Doch dann weiteten sich ihre Augen und sie wurde etwas aufgeregt als sie meinte: "Aber, er trägt keinen Schutzanzug. Ist er auch krank?"  
Naomi lächelte. "Nein, es geht ihm gut. Er braucht keinen, weil er nur ein Hologramm ist."  
"Holo-gramm?" versuchte Lia das für sie neue Wort nachzusagen. "Was ist ein Holo-gramm?"  
"Nun, ein Hologramm..." Naomi wußte nicht so recht, wie sie das einem Kind erklären sollte, und sie wußte auch nicht mal, wie alt Lia überhaupt war. Daher unterbrach sie ihre Antwort und fragte erst einmal: "Sag mal, wie alt bist Du, Lia?"  
"Sieben", kam die prompte Antwort.  
"Oh, so alt bist Du schon", meinte Naomi lächelnd. Lia sah sie immer noch erwartungsvoll an.  
"Nun, ein Hologramm besteht aus Licht, um es ganz einfach zu sagen. Stell Dir unseren Doktor als große Figur vor, die aus buntem Licht besteht. Und Krankheiten können dem Licht nichts tun, stimmt's?"  
Lia überlegte einen Moment und nickte dann.  
"Aber wie kann er jemanden anfassen?", fragte sie weiter, als sie sah, wie das MHN gerade einen Patienten hoch half.  
"Das hat etwas mit der Matrix zu tun", meinte Naomi und überlegte gerade, wie sie das in einfachen Worten erklären konnte, doch Lia nahm ihr das ab. "Weißt Du was? Das ist eigentlich nicht so wichtig, hauptsache, er versucht uns zu helfen."  
Naomi lächelte und drückte Lias Hand. "Da hast Du Recht. Soll ich Dir eine Geschichte erzählen?", bot sie an.  
Lia nickte begeistert, wurde aber auch prompt wieder von einem Hustenanfall geschüttelt. Naomi hielt ihr noch einmal das Wassserglas an die Lippen und als es Lia wieder etwas besser ging, setzte sie sich auf die Bettkante zu ihr und fing an.

Das MHN war derweil vollauf mit den Kranken beschäftigt, zwischendurch schaute er jedoch nach Naomi. Als er sah, daß sie bei einem Kind am Bett saß war er beruhigt und konnte sich leichter auf seine Aufgaben hier konzentrieren.  
Zunächst einmal mußte er so viele Daten wie möglich sammeln und dann brauchte er Zeit und vor allem Ruhe, um sie zu analysieren.  
"Gibt es irgendwo ein Labor in dem ich arbeiten kann?" fragte er den Captain, der immer noch hinter ihm war und ebenfalls den Kranken half. Jetzt drehte er sich zum Doktor um und zeigte auf eine Tür.  
"Dort ist ein Labor mit allen Geräten, die Sie brauchen könnten. Kommen Sie mit."  
Das MHN folgte ihm und wenig später waren sie in dem hermetisch abgeschirmten Labor und Captain Alik hatte seinen Schutzhelm abgelegt.  
"Brauchen Sie noch irgendetwas, Doktor?", fragte der Captain höflich.  
Das MHN hatte den Tricorder an einen Laptop gelegt und rief nun die gesammelten Daten ab. Er drehte sich noch einmal zum Captain um und fragte: "Wer ist hier der leitende Mediziner?"  
"Sie... haben ihn bereits gesehen", sagte Alik leise. "Es war der zweite Patient auf der Liege. Der, der vermutlich den nächsten Tag nicht mehr erleben wird."  
Das MHN blickte ihn mitfühlend an und nickte dann. "Wer ist dann mein Ansprechpartner?", formulierte er es anders.  
In dem Moment betrat eine Ärztin den Raum und nahm ebenfalls ihren Helm ab.  
"Ich bin Doktor Rallek", stellte sie sich dem MHN vor. "Ich werde Ihnen assistieren und wenn Sie etwas brauchen werde ich versuchen es herbeizuschaffen."  
"Da Sie mir gerade den Teil der Vorstellung erspart haben", sagte Alik an Dr. Rallek gewandt, "werde ich mich jetzt verabschieden. Wir müssen wieder los. Doktor", wandte er sich jetzt dem MHN zu und streckte seine Hand aus. Das MHN schüttelte sie.  
"Danke, Doktor", sagte Captain Alik noch einmal, setzte sich den Helm wieder auf und ließ die beiden dann allein.  
"Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen, Doktor?", fragte Dr. Rallek und sah ihn aufmerksam an.  
Das MHN schaute sich um und meinte dann: "Ich muß erst die Daten analysieren, das kann etwas dauern. Kümmern Sie sich bitte derweil lieber um die Patienten, die brauchen mehr Hilfe als ich."  
"In Ordnung, Doktor." Dr. Rallek setzte ihren Helm auf und wollte gerade das Labor verlassen, da sagte das MHN noch: "Und bitte sehen Sie einmal nach, was Naomi macht. Sagen Sie ihr bitte, wo sie mich finden kann."  
"Mach ich. Ich komme später wieder." Dann war sie verschwunden.


	8. Chapter 8

Naomi hatte Lia von der Voyager erzählt und was sie alles schon gesehen hatten auf ihrer langen Reise. Nun war das Kind eingeschlafen und selbst im Schlaf plagte sie der Husten. Naomi legte ihr ihre Puppe noch in den Arm und stand dann vorsichtig auf um sie nicht zu wecken.  
Suchend schaute sie sich nach dem Doktor um, wo war noch das Labor?  
Vor ein paar Stunden war eine Ärztin zu Lia gekommen, hatte nach ihr gesehen und Naomi nebenbei gesagt, daß der Doktor im Labor zu finden sei und ihr noch die Tür gezeigt.  
Als das Mädchen Richtung Labor lief mußte sie wieder über viele Kranke hinübersteigen. Einige flehten sie an, ihnen zu helfen und Naomi nahm sich für jeden noch einen Moment und versuchte ihnen Mut zu machen. Die meisten waren dankbar, einige jedoch waren schon so dem Fieberwahn verfallen, daß sie Naomi festhielten und sie mußte einige Kraft aufwenden um sich loszumachen.  
Dann jedoch erreichte sie unbeschadet das Labor und trat in die Schleuse. Ein violettes Licht leuchtete den Durchgang für ein paar Sekunden aus, dann sprang die Anzeige an der Labortür auf grün und Naomi konnte eintreten.  
Das MHN sah auf, als sie den Raum betrat.  
"Da bist Du ja, ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte er, als er das leicht verschwitzte und gerötete Gesicht von Naomi sah, die gerade das Kopfteil heruntergenommen hatte und nun zur Seite legte.  
"Mir geht es gut", antwortete Naomi nicht ganz ehrlich auf die Frage des MHN hin. Sie wußte natürlich, daß er nicht unbedingt ihre physische Verfassung meinte, antwortete aber diesbezüglich. Um jeglicher Diskussion zu entgehen trat sie neben ihn, sah ihm über die Schulter und fragte: "Und? Konnten Sie schon etwas finden?"  
Das MHN musterte sie kurz mit leicht zusammengekniffenen Augen, sagte dann aber: "Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Es scheint eigentlich ein normaler Virus zu sein, aber irgendetwas stimmt da nicht."  
Er tippte mit seinem rechten Zeigefinger gedankenverloren an seinen Mundwinkel und blickte auf die Ergebnisse der Analysen.  
"Wie meinen Sie das?", fragte Naomi etwas verwirrt.  
Er nahm die Hand wieder weg vom Mund, gestikulierte aber weiter als er versuchte, nicht nur für Naomi sondern auch für sich selber das Gefühl etwas übersehen zu haben zu erklären.  
"Wenn das wirklich ein in der Natur vorkommender Virus ist, dann müßte es den Ärzten hier schon gelungen sein, ein Antivirus zu entwickeln. Doch jedes Mal, wenn Sie etwas hergestellt haben, paßte das Heilmittel nicht mehr 100%ig zur Krankheit."  
"Ich bin mir nicht sicher ob ich verstehe, was Sie genau meinen, Doktor. Ist den Valuka ein Fehler unterlaufen?"  
Das MHN schüttelte den Kopf. "Genau darin liegt das Problem. Ich habe ihre Arbeiten analysiert und ich hätte dasselbe getan. Es ist vielmehr, als ob der Virus genau wüßte, daß die Valuka ein Antigen hergestellt haben und er einfach seine DNA so verändert, daß er nicht unschädlich gemacht werden kann... es ist, als ob der Virus selber denken würde."  
"Aber... so etwas kann doch gar nicht sein. Sie selbst haben mir damals beigebracht, daß Viren gewisse Instinkte in ihrer DNA verankert haben, aber keinesfalls Intelligenz!"  
Das MHN blickte sie auf einmal scharf an.  
"Genau. Aber wenn man ein Virus genetisch verändert...", sagte er und drehte sich, ohne den Satz noch richtig zu beenden, wieder schnell zu seinen Geräten um und tippte auf einige Buttons am Computer.  
"Doktor?", fragte Naomi.  
Das MHN hörte nicht auf zu arbeiten und sagte nebenbei: "Die einzig logische Erklärung für dises Veränderungen wären, wenn das Virus künstlich verändert wurde, daß es jetzt fähig ist, sich anzupassen."  
"Aber, das würde bedeuten..." Naomi brachte es nicht fertig das Offensichtliche auszusprechen.  
Der Doktor blickte zu ihr auf und nickte bedächtig, bevor er den Satz für sie beendete: "Es würde bedeuten, jemand wollte eine biologische Waffe erschaffen und alle Valuka töten."  
Naomi wurde blaß. "Aber wer könnte so etwas wollen?"  
"Das sollten wir am besten die Valuka fragen", sagte das MHN. "Aber wir werden mit dieser These warten, bis ich sicher bin, daß dieser Virus keines natürlichen Ursprunges ist. Überlaß mir das bitte und sage zu keinem ein Wort."  
"Natürlich nicht, Doktor", versprach Naomi sofort. Gedankenverloren und auch ziemlich verstört griff sie nach dem Kopfteil ihrer Schutzkleidung und wollte es sich wieder aufsezten.  
"Was hast Du vor, Naomi?", fragte das MHN etwas besorgt.  
"Ich gehe wieder zu Lia", sagte sie nur und zog sich die Kapuze über.  
"Lia?", fragte das MHN stirnrunzelnd, bis ihm das Mädchen wieder einfiel. "Ist Lia das kleine Kind, bei dem Du die ganze Zeit gewesen bist?"  
Die Halb-Ktarianerin nickte. "Ich werde ihr noch eine Geschichte erzählen, sollte sie wach sein." Sie wollte gerade wieder hinausgehen, da hielt sie das MHN sacht am Arm zurück.  
"Naomi, warte", sagte er ungewöhnlich ernst und deutete auf einen Stuhl. Das Mädchen blickte ihn fragend an, kam aber der Aufforderung nach und setzte sich. Sie nahm den Kopfschutz noch einmal ab und blickte dem Hologramm in die Augen.  
"Naomi", fing der Doktor an und wußte im ersten Moment nicht so recht, wie er das folgende formulieren sollte. Schließlich fuhr er fort: "Bitte vergiß nicht, daß die Sterberate sehr hoch ist. Vor allem ältere Leute und... Kinder... fallen einer Epidemie meist zuerst zum Opfer, weil ihr Körper nicht so kräftig ist. Auch wenn es Dir schwerfällt, häng Dein Herz nicht zu sehr an Lia, sie hat vielleicht nicht mehr so viel Zeit."  
In Naomis Augen blitzte es einmal kurz auf und ihr Blick wurde hart. Die Augen des MHN weiteten sich vor Überraschung, er hatte Naomi noch nie zuvor wütend erlebt. Doch die junge Frau sagte nichts, sondern nickte nur. Lediglich ihre Augen verrieten ihre wahren Gefühle.  
Der Doktor traute sich schon fast gar nicht mehr, noch mehr zu sagen, aber um Naomis Willen mußte er es tun.  
"Außerdem möchte ich gerne, daß Du hier bleibst, in diesem Labor, bis die Voyager eintrifft."  
Diesmal hielt sich Naomi nicht zurück. "Warum?", fragte sie scharf. "Wollen Sie mir den Umgang mit Lia verbieten weil Sie denken, ich breche zusammen falls sie stirbt? Ich nicht so eine Mimose, wie es Neelix vielleicht immer gerne darstellt."  
Der Doktor hob beschwichtigend die Hände, das hatte er sicher nicht mit dem Satz gemeint und versuchte nun, das richtig zu stellen.  
"Nein, das meinte ich auch nicht, Naomi. Ich bin um Dich besorgt. Wenn ich Recht habe und das Virus wurde genetisch verbessert, dann wird es um so schwieriger werden ein Gegenmittel zu finden. Wenn Du Dich aus irgendwelchen Gründen anstecken würdest, dann kann ich Dich vielleicht nicht mehr rechtzeitig retten. Deshalb möchte ich, daß Du bis zum Eintreffen der Voyager hier bleibst, wo es sicher für Dich ist."  
Naomis Gesichtsausdruck wurde etwas weicher, aber trotzdem blieb sie bei ihrer Meinung.  
"Entschuldigen Sie bitte, ich hätte nicht so aus der Haut fahren dürfen. Aber ich habe das Gefühl, daß alle denken sie müssen mich vor allem Kummer und Leid beschützen. Aber das Leben ist eben so. Nur in einem Punkt haben Sie Recht - ich habe Lia bereits in mein Herz geschlossen und ich werde nicht hier drin sitzen bleiben, bis sie da draußen stirbt. Vielleicht kann ich ihr wenigstens ein bißchen Hoffnung und Glück geben. Ich habe einen Schutzanzug an, Doktor. Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen um mich, was sollte schon passieren?"  
Und bevor er noch irgendetwas sagen konnte zog sich Naomi die Kapuze wieder über, schloß die Dichtungen und trat dann wieder in die Schleuse.  
Das MHN seufzte. Er hatte kein gutes Gefühl dabei, sie zwischen den ganzen Kranken herumlaufen zu lassen. Andererseits war sie jetzt erwachsen und einen wirklich triftigen Grund sie hier einzusperren hatte er auch nicht. Solange sie den Anzug trug, hatte sie nichts zu befürchten und schließlich taten das die einheimischen Ärzte schon seit Wochen und allen ging es gut.  
Daher beschloß er, Naomi ruhig die Zeit mit Lia zu geben die sie wollte und machte sich daran für das tückische Virus ein Gegenmittel herzustellen.

Als Naomi bei Lia ankam sah das Mädchen noch blasser aus, als vor wenigen Stunden. Sie strich ihr über den Kopf und spürte das Brennen des Fiebers in ihr. Mit einem bereitliegenden, feuchten Tuch tupfte sie ihr die Stirn ab. Die Kleine stöhnte auf, bewegte sich unruhig auf ihrer Liege, wachte aber nicht auf. Naomi spürte, wie sich in ihrem Hals ein Kloß zu bilden begann. Lia durfte nicht sterben, sie durfte einfach nicht. Die Halb-Ktarianerin wußte selber nicht warum, aber dieses kleine Kind hatte sie so sehr berührt, daß sie den Gedanken nicht ertragen konnte, daß sie vielleicht schon morgen tot sein könnte. Es tat ihr leid, daß sie dem Doktor gegenüber ihre Beherrschung verloren hatte. Sie wußte natürlich, daß er sie nur beschützen wollte, aber wer beschützte Lia? Irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, daß es Lia ein wenig besser zu gehen schien, wenn sie da war. Im nächsten Moment tadelte sie sich für den Gedanken. Sie hatte das Kind erst vor einem halben Tag kennengelernt, sicher gab es andere Personen, die ihr viel näher standen. Dennoch hatte sie das Gefühl, daß es richtig war bei ihr zu sein.  
Eine Ärztin stand gerade in der Nähe bei einem anderen Patienten und Naomi sprach sie leise an.  
"Entschuldigung, aber wo sind eigentlich Lias Eltern?"  
Die Ärztin drehte sich überrascht um, schaute beide Mädchen kurz an und sagte dann bedauernd: "Sie sind letzte Woche gestorben."  
Naomi schloß kurz die Augen um sich zu sammeln. "Hat sie sonst niemanden?", fragte sie leise weiter.  
Die Ärztin schüttelte den Kopf und wandte sich dann wieder ihrem Patienten zu.  
Vielleicht hatte Naomi es tief in ihrem Inneren schon geahnt, niemand würde sein schwer krankes Kind allein lassen... vielleicht fühlte sie sich deshalb so hingezogen zu ihr.  
"Ich bin da, Lia", flüsterte sie und tupfte einmal mehr ihre Stirn ab.


	9. Chapter 9

Der erste Tag in dem Krankenhaus kam Naomi wie ein halbes Leben vor. Mindestens zwei Dutzend Valuka waren an dem Tag gestorben und noch mehr neue Fälle eingeliefert. Die Ärzte und Helfer sahen so aus, als könnten sie sich schon gar nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten und immer wieder kam auch das MHN aus dem Labor und half mit.  
Naomi hatte eigenständig angefangen den Kranken die Zeit, die ihnen noch blieb, so angenehm wie möglich zu machen. Überall sah man sie mit Patienten reden, ihnen Wasser zu geben oder die Stirn abzutupfen. Ab und an half sie auch den Ärzten bei schwierigen Fällen, wenn es darum ging, einen Patienten im Fieberwahn festzuhalten, so daß er sediert werden konnte. Das MHN sah das nicht gerne, aber andererseits sah er auch, daß ihre Hilfe vonnöten war. Es war einfach nicht genug Pflegepersonal mehr da für die vielen Kranken.  
Zwischendurch saß sie so oft es ging bei Lia am Bett. Das Kind schien Naomi ebenfalls sehr ins Herz geschlossen zu haben, denn es ging ihr immer etwas besser, wenn die Halb-Ktarianerin bei ihr war. Sie lachte dann sogar ab und an und ihre leuchtenden Augen gaben Naomi immer wieder neue Kraft.  
Doch irgendwann, als es schon nach Mitternacht war, legte sich eine Hand auf ihre Schulter.  
Das Mädchen drehte sich überrascht um, um in die braunen Augen des MHN zu blicken.  
"Ich glaube, das reicht für heute", sagte er sanft, aber auch nachdrücklich.  
Naomi war vernünftig genug, um nicht zu widersprechen. Lia war sowieso eingeschlafen und vor dem nächsten Morgen würde sie sicher auch nicht aufwachen, da ihr eine Ärztin ein leichtes Sedativum kombiniert mit einer Medizin gegeben hatte, in erster Linie gegen ihren andauernden Husten.  
Sie stand auf und folgte dem Doktor dann ins Labor.  
Als sie die Schleuse passiert hatten ließ sie sich erschöpft auf einen Stuhl fallen und nahm ihre Schutzhaube ab.  
Das MHN reichte ihr ein Glas Wasser hin.  
"Seit heute nachmittag hast Du keine Pause gemacht und nichts zu Dir genommen. Das wird nicht noch einmal passieren, aber sofort wirst Du mindestens einmal alle zwei Stunde hierherkommen und Dich ausruhen."  
Naomi schaute ihn überrascht an. "Dok, ich kann doch nicht einfach..."  
Doch das MHN schnitt ihr energisch das Wort ab. "Das ist eine Anweisung des leitenden, medizinischen Offiziers. Habe ich mich klar genug ausgedrückt?"  
Das junge Mädchen war für einen Moment sprachlos. Dann blickte sie ihn vorwurfsvoll an und sagte, wenn auch ziemlich widerwillig: "Ja, Doktor."  
Das MHN bemerkte natürlich ihren Unwillen, seufzte einmal kurz und meinte dann: "Ich weiß, daß Du nur helfen willst, aber wenn Du es übertreibst, bekomme ich einen weiteren Patienten. Schone Deine Kräfte, die Voyager wird erst in ein paar Tagen hier eintreffen und es gibt noch genug zu tun."  
Insgeheim würde er drei Kreuze machen, wenn er sie sicher an Bord der Voyager wußte.  
Naomi ergab sich seufzend ihrem Schicksal. Sie zog sich den Anzug aus und war froh, daß ihre Haut endlich wieder an die Luft kam.  
"Gibt es hier irgendwo eine Dusche und vielleicht ein paar neue Sachen für mich?", fragte sie und betrachtete ihr T-Shirt, das zerknittert war und auch nicht mehr ganz frisch roch.  
Der Doktor deutete auf eine andere Tür.  
"Dort im Nebenzimmer ist ein kleines Bad, da kannst Du Dich frisch machen. Ich werde inzwischen zusehen, daß ich Dir etwas neues zum anziehen besorgen kann."  
Naomi legte den Schutzanzug über einen Hocker, murmelte ein "Danke" und verschwand dann im Badezimmer.  
Dankbar stieg sie in die Dusche und ließ sich extra viel Zeit, damit sie auch noch mal ihre Gedanken ordnen konnte. Im Moment passierte gerade so viel, daß sie sich zum Teil selber nicht wiedererkannte. Daß der Doktor Recht hatte stand außer Frage, aber sie wollte helfen und nicht rumsitzen.  
 _Er ist nur darauf bedacht, daß es mir gut geht,_ dachte sie dann aber streng und seufzte. Sie würde sich wohl oder übel etwas zügeln müssen. Außerdem kam ihr in den Sinn, daß sie die Arbeit des MHN eher behindern würde, wenn sie sich jetzt störrisch geben würde. Und eigentlich war das auch gar nicht ihre Art.  
 _Was ist nur los mit mir?_ dachte sie besorgt und versuchte, den Grund für ihre Unzufriedenheit zu finden. Sie mußte nicht lange suchen, als sie daran dachte, daß das Virus mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit absichtlich zu einer tödlichen Waffe umfunktioniert worden war um Lia und die anderen Valuka zu töten. Sie spürte Zorn auf den oder die Verantwortlichen und ebenfalls eine nagende Wut auf sich selber und das MHN, weil sie für den Augenblick noch so hilflos waren. Natürlich arbeitete er so schnell er konnte an einem Heilmittel, aber jeden Tag starben mehr und mehr Valuka. Und sie hatte einfach Angst, daß es Lia nicht schaffen würde.  
"Naomi?", unterbrach die Stimme des MHN ihre Gedanken.  
"Ja Doktor?", rief sie zurück.  
"Ich habe neue Kleidung für Dich, kann ich reinkommen und sie Dir hinlegen?"  
Da Naomi noch immer in der Dusche hinter Milchglas stand, hatte sie damit kein Problem.  
"Ja, ich bin noch unter der Dusche."  
Sie hörte das MHN hereinkommen und kurz darauf wieder die Tür, die sich hinter ihm schloß.  
Sie tauchte ein letztes Mal komplett unter den Wasserstrahl, stellte die Dusche dann ab und schaute zur Sicherheit erst noch durch einen Spalt, ob sie auch wirklich allein war.  
Die Sachen lagen auf einem Hocker in der Nähe und das MHN hatte ihr das Badetuch noch neben die Duschkabine gelegt.  
Sie trocknete sich ab und schlüpfte dann in die weiße Hose und das weiße T-Shirt.  
 _Ärztetracht_ , kam es ihr in den Sinn. Aber hauptsache, die Sachen waren trocken und sauber.  
Sie brachte noch ihre Haare in Ordnung und trat dann wieder aus dem Bad heraus.  
Das MHN schaute auf und meinte dann: "Bevor Du schlafen gehst trinkst Du bitte noch das Wasser aus", und zeigte auf die Karaffe.  
"Kann aber noch etwas dauern", meinte sie angesichts der Menge.  
"Du kannst morgen ausschlafen", konterte das MHN.  
Naomi füllte ihr Glas mit Wasser und setzte sich dann neben den Doktor.  
"Und? Haben Sie schon Fortschritte gemacht?", fragte sie.  
"Ich konnte noch nicht allzuviel forschen, die Pflege mancher Patienten heute hatte einfach Vorrang", antwortete er. "Aber ich bin zuversichtlich und wenn die Voyager hier eintrifft stehen uns sogar noch Nanosonden zur Verfügung, vielleicht kann die Borg-Technik das hier aufhalten."  
"Dok?", sagte Naomi plötzlich mit leiser Stimme und dem Verlangen, alles zu erklären.  
"Ja?"  
"Es tut mir wirklich leid, aber ... ich fühle mich einfach so hilflos!" Bevor sich wieder ein Kloß in ihrem Hals bilden konnte trank sie schnell noch etwas Wasser.  
Das MHN schaute sie mitfühlend an und meinte dann: "Ich weiß. Es geht mir nicht anders. Und für Dich ist es auch noch ein komplett neue Erfahrung mit so viel Leid und Tod umgeben zu sein. Bitte versuch mich aber auch zu verstehen, ich möchte nicht, daß Dir hier irgendetwas passiert."  
Das Mädchen nickte und meinte dann: "Ich weiß, Dok, ich weiß."  
Sie trank den Rest noch aus und wollte sich gerade noch mehr einschenken, da meinte das MHN: "Vielleicht ist es doch besser, wenn Du jetzt schlafen gehst."  
Naomi nickte dankbar und legte sich auf die Pritsche, die in einer Nische des Labors untergebracht war. Das MHN deckte sie zu und wünschte ihr dann eine gute Nacht.  
Kaum hatte sie die Augen geschlossen, dauerte es auch nicht lange und sie war fest eingeschlafen. Der Tag hatte seinen Triubt gefordert.

Stunden später war das MHN immer noch keinen Schritt näher an einem Heilmittel als am Anfang. Egal was er auch versucht hatte, jegliche Angleichung des schon synthetisierten Mittels der Valuka schien nicht zu helfen, die Erbinformationen im Virus nahmen die Veränderungen auf und produzierten unaufhaltsam neue Viren mit den neuen Informationen. Der Doktor war der Verzweiflung nahe.  
Dr. Rallek war einige Male bei ihm gewesen und hatte ihn über den Stand der Kranken informiert. Sie hatten in der Nacht weitere 18 Patienten verloren und der Doktor fühlte sich nicht mehr wie ein Arzt, sondern eher wie Leichenbestatter.  
"Dok?", ertönte hinter ihm die leise Stimme von Naomi. Das MHN drehte sich um und sagte: "Guten Morgen, es gibt gleich Frühstück."  
"Danke", sagte Naomi und ging ins Bad um sich zu waschen.

Als sie nach einer viertel Stunde wieder herauskam stand eine Auswahl von Früchten und Brot auf dem Tisch. Sie nahm sich das Äquivalent eines Apfels und ein Glas Wasser und setzte sich zum MHN an den Tisch. Ursprünglich wollte sie fragen, ob er schon ein Heilmittel gefunden hatte, aber sein Gesicht sprach Bände. Statt dessen sagte sie einfach: "Sie werden es schaffen Doktor, Sie haben bisher immer alles geschafft."  
Das MHN schmunzelte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde und meinte dann: "Danke, daß Du mich aufheitern willst, Naomi, aber ich fürchte, dieses Mal hat das Virus gewonnen."  
"Das dürfen Sie nicht einmal denken!", rief sie aus und legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm. "Sie dürfen nicht aufgeben."  
"Nein, das hatte ich auch nicht vor, aber wenn nicht bald ein Wunder geschieht... ich habe wirklich alles versucht, Naomi. Ich fürchte, wir müssen auf das Eintreffen der Voyager warten. Meine letzte und einzige Hoffnung sind die Borg-Nanosonden und eventuell Medikamente von uns, die ich hier nicht vorrätig habe oder herstellen kann. Aber bis dahin weiß ich einfach nicht mehr weiter..."  
Das MHN blickte sie entschuldigend an und Naomi hatte das Bedürfnis, ihn zu umarmen. Doch statt dessen sagte sie: "Es sind nur noch 2 Tage, dann trifft die Voyager hier ein und Sie werden ganz sicher schnell ein Heilmittel finden."  
Sie stand auf und fing an, wieder in ihren Schutzanzug zu steigen.  
Das MHN ermahnte sie noch einmal, wenigstens alle 2 Stunden sich bei ihm zu melden.  
Naomi nickte nur und kaum hatte sie die komplette Montur an, ging sie wieder zu den Kranken.


	10. Chapter 10

Naomi ging zuerst zu Lia um nach ihr zu sehen. Zu ihrer Erleichterung hatte sich das Befinden des Kindes nicht verschlechtert, allerdings hatte sie immer noch Fieber und den hartnäckigen Husten. Nachdem sie ihr noch eine Geschichte erzählt hatte und sie wieder eingeschlafen war, machte Naomi ihre übliche Runde im Krankenhaus, vergaß aber diesmal nicht, wie versprochen eine Pause im Labor einzulegen.  
Das MHN erkundigte sich nach dem Befinden von Lia, was die Halb-Ktarianerin sehr freute. Dann eilte Dr. Rallek herein mit der dringenden Bitte an den Doktor, ihr bei Neuzugängen zu helfen. Auch Naomi wollte helfen und daher verließen alle drei gemeinsam das Labor.

Diesmal war die Situation kompliziert. Die neuen Patienten litten nicht an der Viruserkrankung, stattdessen hatte es einen Unfall gegeben und vier Valuka waren schwer verletzt und mußten dringend operiert werden. Das Problem war nur sie vor dem Virus zu schützen. Im Krankentransportschiff waren sie in eine autarkte Umgebung gebettet worden, der Nachteil war aber, daß man sie nicht mehr optimal versorgen konnte. Das MHN und Dr. Rallek entschieden, die Verletzten in einen Raum zu bringen und diesen mit tragbaren Sterilisatoren virenfrei zu halten.  
Naomi fand sich dabei wieder, nach Möglichkeit alles zu besorgen, was die beiden Ärzte brauchten. Sie waren beide allein mit der Versorgung der Verletzten, das restliche Personal mußte sich um die anderen Kranken kümmern, das machte Naomi zu einer unentbehrlichen Helferin.  
Nach einer Stunde hatte sie es dann geschafft alles zu besorgen und einzurichten und fühlte sich total kaputt.  
"Dok, wenn Sie noch etwas brauchen, dann melden Sie sich einfach. Ich bin bei Lia", informierte sie ihn über den Kommunikator.  
"Verstanden", kam die kurze Antwort zurück, weswegen Naomi aber keineswegs gekränkt war. Sie wußte, daß die beiden Ärzte sich gerade mitten in den Operationen befinden mußten.  
Lia war nicht allein, eine Pflegerin war bei ihr und Naomi beschleunigte ihre Schritte als sie merkte, daß etwas nicht in Ordnung war.  
"Was ist los?", fragte sie, kaum daß sie neben der Liege ankam. Die Pflegerin, die Naomi als Alasia erkannte, hatte ihren Arm unter Lias Oberkörper geschoben und die Kleine aufgerichtet. Lia hatte einen fürchterlichen Hustenanfall und Naomi sah mit Schrecken, daß es auf ihren Lippen verräterisch rot glänzte. Alasia hielt Lia ein Tuch dicht vor Mund und Nase und Naomi zog trotz der Schutzmaske der stechende Geruch von Eukalyptus gemischt mit einer Arzei in die Nase. Das Tuch war getränkt davon, aber es schien ihr zu helfen. Langsam hörte der Hustenanfall auf und Alasia ließ die völlig erschöpfte Lia wieder sachte auf die Liege sinken. So unauffällig wie möglich für das Kind wischte sie dabei noch einmal die Lippen ab und verbarg das Taschentuch mit den Blutspuren schnell in ihrer Tasche. Dann schaute sie zu Naomi und in ihrem Blick konnte sie lesen, daß sich Lias Zustand gerade ins nächste Stadium verschlimmert hatte. Als nächstes würde sie Fieberkrämpfe bekommen und dann würde der Tod bald eintreten.  
Das kleine Mädchen atmete schnell und flach, als es aber Naomi anblickte formte sich ein zaghaftes Lächeln auf ihren Lippen. Naomi erwiderte es und drückte Lias Hand.  
"Hey, da bin ich einmal kurz weg... was machst Du denn für Sachen?", fragte sie mit einem gespielt strengen Ton.  
"Tut mir leid", flüsterte sie zurück, "ich wollte nicht..."  
Wieder mußte sie husten, aber zum Glück nur kurz. Naomi hielt ihr schnell ein Glas Wasser an die Lippen und Lia nippte dankbar dran.  
"Psst, Du darfst nicht so viel reden Lia, Du mußt Deine Kräfte schonen. In zwei Tagen kommt die Voyager hier an, und wenn Du Captain Janeway wirklich kennenlernen möchtest, dann brauchst Du viel Kraft. Versuch jetzt noch ein wenig zu schlafen, okay?"  
Naomi strich ihr beruhigend über den Kopf und das Kind nickte. "Erzähl mir noch eine Geschichte", bat sie nur kurz noch und schloß dann die Augen.  
"Okay, warte mal... ich habe Dir schon von dem riesen Monster erzählt, das unser Schiff einmal verschlingen wollte und von Seven, als sie sich ständig in andere Persönlichkeiten verwandelt hat.. wie wäre es mit einer Geschichte über Fair Heaven? Ich werd Dir erzählen, was Tom seinem Freund Harry für einen lustigen Streich gespielt hat, aber Du mußt mir versprechen, nicht zu viel zu lachen, okay?"  
Lia nickte und Naomi begann zu erzählen, was es mit dem Holodeck auf sich hatte, der Kleinstadt Fair Heaven und dem Moment, als Tom Harrys Geliebte in eine Kuh verwandelt hatte, als Harry sie gerade küssen wollte. Lia schmunzelte kurz an der Stelle und schlief dann langsam ein.  
Naomi blieb noch eine Weile bei ihr sitzen, bis die Stimme des MHN aus ihrem Combadge kam.  
"Naomi, wir brauchen ein paar Medikamente, bitte sag jemanden vom Personal Bescheid, daß er uns Nachschub bringt."  
"Verstanden Doktor", erwiderte sie und stand langsam auf und suchte jemanden, der die Medis besorgen konnte.  
Als das erledigt war machte Naomi noch eine Runde durch das Krankenhaus. Bei Dr. Rallek und dem MHN schaute sie auch vorbei, aber die beiden bemerkten sie vor der Schleuse nicht. Sie waren immer noch mit einem der vier Verletzten beschäftigt und Naomi beschloß, sich etwas mit den Kranken zu unterhalten wenn es ging.

Sie saß gerade wieder bei Lia am Bett als Dr. Rallek und das MHN hinter ihr auftauchten.  
"Und? Werden sie wieder gesund?", fragte die Halb-Ktarianerin sogleich.  
"Ja, wenn wir sie jetzt noch von dem Virus schützen können, dann werden sie alt und grau", meinte Dr. Rallek lächelnd. "Und das haben wir hauptsächlich Ihrer Hilfe zu verdanken", fügte sie hinzu und lächelte das MHN an.  
"Sie hätten das auch wunderbar alleine hinbekommen", gab dieser das Kompliment zurück und sah dann Naomi streng an. "Ich glaube, ich hatte etwas von Pause alle zwei Stunden und Nahrungsaufnahme gesagt, oder?"  
Naomi schaute schuldbewußt auf den Boden, daran hatte sie gar nicht mehr gedacht.  
"Tut mir leid, ich habe nicht auf die Zeit geachtet", sagte sie möglichst zerknirscht.  
Das MHN rollte mit den Augen und seufzte. "Ich hatte wirklich gehofft Dir klarzumachen, in welcher Situation wir uns befinden."  
"Das haben Sie, ich habe nur einfach die Zeit vergessen, es tut mir wirklich leid."  
Der Doktor konnte Naomi einfach nicht böse sein, aber er wollte ihr es auch nicht zu leicht machen. Er behielt seine strenge Miene bei und sagte dann eindringlich: "Ich hoffe, Du achtest ab jetzt besser auf Dich. Ansonsten werde ich Dich auf das Labor beschränken müssen."  
"Ja Doktor", antwortete sie leise.  
"Naomi?", kam auf einmal eine leise Stimme.  
"Lia, waren wir zu laut? Entschuldige bitte", sagte Naomi besorgt und strich ihr über die Haare.  
Lias Augen waren derweil zum Doktor gewandert. Sie betrachtete ihn eigehend und das MHN trat zu ihr.  
"Hallo Lia, es freut mich, Dich endlich einmal kennenzulernen, Naomi hat mir schon viel von Dir erzählt", sagte er freundlich lächelnd.  
Lia lächelte ihn ebenfalls an und sagte dann: "Naomi hat gesagt, Sie können uns alle wieder gesund machen."  
Das MHN kniff die Augen leicht zusammen, blickte Naomi an und sagte dann behutsam: "Ich werde versuchen Euch zu helfen Lia, versprechen kann ich es nicht, aber ich werde alles tun, was in meiner Macht steht."  
"Danke, Doktor", sagte das kleine Mädchen und erlitt prompt einen neuen, heftigen Hustenanfall. Sofort war das MHN an ihrer Seite und holte den Tricorder hervor. Ohne groß etwas zu sagen lud er ein Hypospray, drückte es dem Kind an den Hals und hielt ihm außerdem noch einmal das scharf riechende Tuch vor das Gesicht. Lias Augen fielen langsam zu und ihr Husten beruhigte sich. Dann war sie wieder eingeschlafen.  
Das MHN wollte Naomi gerade wegen ihrer voreiligen Versprechen tadeln, aber als er sie anschaute sah er, daß es in ihren Augen verräterisch glänzte. Er seufzte leise, nahm sie dann sanft am Arm und meinte: "Gönnen wir ihr etwas Ruhe, die nächsten Stunden schläft sie. Und Du wirst Dich jetzt auch ausruhen."  
Naomi nickte nur und folgte dem MHN in das Labor.  
Drinnen angekommen zog sie sich schweigend den Anzug aus und verbrachte ungewöhnlich viel Zeit damit, ihn sorgfältig zu glätten und dann sehr ordentlich über die Stuhllehne zu legen.  
Das MHN beobachtete sie die ganze Zeit über und da Naomi mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand, bemerkte sie es nicht. Als sie nicht mehr länger so tun konnte den Anzug noch ordentlicher hinzulegen ging sie zu dem kleinen Tisch und goß sich ein Glas Wasser ein. Eine Weile stand sie einfach so da, das Glas in der Hand und schaute abwesend zur Tür.  
Eine Hand legte sich auf ihre Schulter und um ein Haar hätte sie ihr Wasserglas fallen lassen. Doch sie drehte sich nicht um, sie wußte, wer hinter ihr stand.  
"Ich weiß, wie viel Dir Lia bedeutet und ich sehe auch, wie sehr Du allen anderen hilfst", sagte das MHN.  
Naomi wischte sich einmal kurz mit dem linken Ärmel über die Augen und drehte sich dann zum Doktor um.  
"Ich habe Angst um sie, sie hat schon Blut gehustet vorhin."  
Das MHN nickte mitfühlend. "Ich möchte keinen Patienten verlieren, aber leider ist es nicht immer möglich alle zu retten. Und gerade bei Kindern ist es immer am schwersten. Aber möchtest Du mir vielleicht erklären, warum Du Dich so sehr zu ihr hingezogen fühlst? Es gibt auch noch andere Kinder hier, aber Du bist besonders auf Lia fixiert. Warum?"  
Naomi zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich weiß nicht..."  
Das MHN sagte nichts sondern wartet ab und gab ihr somit Zeit auch für sie selber einen Grund zu finden.  
Naomi fing an langsam hin und her zu laufen. Schließlich blieb sie stehen und schaute das MHN hilflos an. "Vielleicht weil sie so allein ist", meinte sie dann. "Es war keiner bei ihr und dann habe ich erfahren, daß ihre Eltern letzte Woche gestorben sind. Und sie hat sonst niemanden mehr."  
Der Doktor kniff leicht die Augen zusammen und nickte. "Du siehst in ihr eine Art Schwester von Dir, kann das sein?"  
"Vielleicht", sagte Naomi vorsichtig und ließ sich dann auf einen Stuhl fallen. "Ich weiß es nicht, Dok. Aber ich ertrage es nicht, wenn sie sterben sollte."  
"Wenn sie stirbt", korrigierte sie das MHN sacht. "Sie hat fast das Endstadium erreicht, Naomi. Ich fürchte, Du mußt Dich darauf vorbereiten, daß sie nur noch ein paar Tage leben wird."  
Naomi sagte nichts, aber das MHN bemerkte, daß ihre Lippen leicht zitterten.  
"Ich denke, Du solltest Dich etwas hinlegen", sagte er dann. "Die Nacht war kurz und ein kleiner Mittagsschlaf wird Dir gut tun."  
"Nein, ist schon okay, ich werde wieder...", fing Naomi an, doch dann sah sie das Gesicht des Doktors.  
"Das war keine Bitte, Naomi", sagte er bestimmt und deutete auf die Liege.  
Das Mädchen starrte ihn noch einen Augenblick an und stand dann auf. "Ich bin gar nicht müde", versuchte sie es noch, doch das MHN zeigte auf die Liege.  
"2 Stunden, dann wecke ich Dich wieder."  
Naomi sah ein, daß sie keine Chance hatte und ging zur Liege. Das MHN drückte ihr ein Hypospray an den Hals und ihr fielen die Augen zu.  
Der Doktor zog ihr noch die Decke zur Hälfe über und setzte sich dann wieder an seine Arbeit.  
Er machte sich Sorgen um sie. Wenn Lia starb, und er sah in dem Punkt keine Hoffnung mehr, würde es sie schwer treffen. Er dachte an die Zeit zurück, als Samantha Wildman bei einem Angriff in einem Shuttle umgekommen war, damals kam es überraschend und natürlich hatte Naomi getrauert. Jetzt jedoch erlebte sie das Dahinsiechen Tag für Tag mit und das machte dem MHN mehr Sorgen, vor allem, weil es so ein tückischer und schmerzhafter Krankheitsverlauf war. Nicht zum ersten Mal wünschte er sich, daß er nicht so dicht bei Naomi im Delta Flyer gewesen wäre. Nur deshalb wurde sie schließlich mit hinüber gebeamt. Aber er konnte jetzt auch nichts mehr an der Tatsache ändern sondern nur noch versuchen, das Beste daraus zu machen.

Als Naomi erwachte, blickte sie direkt in das Gesicht des MHN.  
"Lia?", fragte sie gleich und setzte sich auf.  
"Ihr Zustand ist unverändert", antwortete er. "Dr. Rallek hat gerade das Mittagessen für Dich gebracht", meinte er noch und deutete auf den kleinen Tisch, auf dem ein Teller mit noch heißem Essen stand.  
"Danke", sagte Naomi und setzte sich hin. Während sie aß blickte sie verstohlen auf das Chronometer, das über der Schleuse hing. Der Doktor hatte offensichtlich Wort gehalten, denn es waren knapp 2 Stunden vergangen seit er sie zum Mittagsschlaf verdonnert hatte.  
Als sie fertig war zog sie wieder ihren Anzug über und wollte wieder zu Lia gehen.  
"Naomi", hielt sie die Stimme des MHN auf.  
"Ja?"  
"Denk an Deine Pausen", sagte er mahnend.  
"Ich werde es diesmal nicht vergessen Dok, bis nachher", sagte sie und verließ das Labor.

Die nächste Zeit verbrachte Naomi ausschließlich bei Lia. Das Mädchen war inzwischen auch wieder aufgewacht und abgesehen von zwei heftigen Hustenanfällen ging es ihr nicht schlechter.  
Diesmal achtete Naomi auf die Zeit und nachdem sie dem Kind erklärt hatte, daß sie Ärger mit dem Doktor bekommen würde, wenn Sie für ein paar Minuten nicht zu ihm ins Labor gehen würde, meinte sie zu ihr: "Ich verspreche Dir, daß ich mich beeilen werde, okay?"  
"Ich warte auf Dich hier", meinte Lia nur und Naomi drückte noch einmal ihre kleine Hand. Dann ging sie zurück ins Labor, wo sie das MHN schon erwartete.  
"20 Minuten, Zeit genug um genug zu Trinken und den Anzug auszuziehen", meinte das MHN und Naomi gehorchte.

Kaum war ihre Zwangspause zu Ende war Naomi schon wieder weg. Als sie bei Lia ankam sah sie, daß das Mädchen wieder eingeschlafen war. Um sie nicht zu wecken beschloß Naomi, noch einmal einen Rundgang zu machen.  
Sie war gerade in der Nähe des großen Einganges, da sah sie, wie Dr. Rallek, Alasia, das MHN und drei weitere Ärzte herankamen. Die Schiebetüren öffneten sich und Naomi konnte schon von weitem das Stöhnen der Leute hören. Schnell lief sie ebenfalls hin um zu helfen. Mindestens ein Dutzend neue Kranke, die an dem Virus litten, wurden hereingebracht und Dr. Rallek und das MHN machten eine Schnellsichtung des Zustandes eines jeden Neuankömmlings. Dann gaben sie Anweisungen, wohin die Neuzugänge gebracht werden sollten.  
Naomi hatte sich bereitgestellt und sah dann einen jungen Mann, der noch im Wartebereich lag, dem es scheinbar ziemlich schlecht ging. Er hatte offenbar Probleme beim Atmen und Naomi lief zu ihm hin.  
Der Mann krallte seine Finger um Naomis Arme und brachte mühevoll ein paar Worte hervor: "Hilf mir... bitte..."  
Naomi drehte sich in die Richtung um, wo das MHN und Dr. Rallek standen und rief: "Doktor, ich brauche hier Hilfe!"  
Das MHN, das nicht damit gerechnet hatte, daß Naomi hier war, schaute alarmiert auf und sagte hastig zu seiner Kollegin: "Erstes Stadium, übernehmen Sie ihn bitte, ich muß sehen, was da los ist."  
Dr. Rallek nickte nur und schon war das MHN bei Naomi und dem jungen Mann angekommen.  
"Er bekommt keine Luft mehr", erklärte die Halb-Ktarianerin aufgeregt.  
Der Mann hatte immer noch seine Finger um ihre Arme gekrallt und schien eine Art Krampf zu haben.  
Naomi biß die Zähne zusammen, denn der Mann hing fest an ihr und ihre Arme schmerzten. Er zog sie immer weiter zu sich heran, da lösten sich auf einmal seine Finger und er verdrehte die Augen.  
Was dann passierte, ging so schnell, daß weder Naomi noch das MHN später den Ablauf rekonstruieren konnten. Der Tricorder des Doktors gab auf einmal eine Reihe an Alarmtönen von sich, gleichzeitig drehte das MHN sich um und rief nach einigen Helfen und Medikamenten. Der junge Mann riß plötzlich die Augen auf, schoß von der Trage hoch und klammerte sich um Naomis Hals.  
"Doktor!", versuchte sie zu rufen, doch der Mann drückte ihr die Luft ab. Verzweifelt versuchte sie seinen Griff zu lösen, da endlich hatte auch das MHN die Lage erfaßt und er packte die Hände des Mannes von hinten und versuchte ihn von Naomi runterzubringen.  
Der Mann schien sich in einer Art Todeskampf zu befinden, denn er zuckte unkontrolliert, schlug mit den dem Kopf wild hin und her und traf schließlich Naomi am Kopf. Das Mächen sah für einen Moment Funken und spürte, wie sie auf dem Boden lag. Endlich gelang es dem MHN mit Hilfe von zwei weiteren Pflegern den Kranken von ihr herunterzuholen und hielten ihn auf dem Boden.  
Der Mann zuckte noch einige Minuten lang heftig und das MHN versuchte, ihm ein Sedativum zu verabreichen, scheiterte aber da der Mann sich, trotz dem er festgehalten wurde, so heftig bewegte.  
"Wir brauchen hier Hilfe!", rief das MHN Dr. Rallek zu und diese suchte nach weiteren Pflegern, die sie zum Doktor schicken konnte. Doch alle Bemühungen kamen zu spät, denn der Mann riß er ein letztes Mal seine Augen weit auf und erschlaffte dann.  
"Er ist tot", sagte das MHN, der einen Tricorder über ihn hielt, von dem nur ein langgezogener Piepton ausging. Er nickte den beiden Pflegern zu und diese brachten die Leiche weg.  
Naomi, die sich die ganze Zeit nicht gerührt hatte und den verzweifelten Todeskampf des Mannes mitbekommen hatte, rang nach Luft und das MHN untersuchte sie hastig. Schließlich entspannten sich seine Gesichtszüge und er meinte: "Nur eine leichte Quetschung des Kehlkopfes, das haben wir gleich wieder." Er wollte gerade Naomis Oberkörper aufrichten, da erstarrte er auf einmal und er blickte mit aufgerissenen Augen und offenem Mund scheinbar neben Naomi.  
"Was ist los?", fragte sie immer noch heiser und drehte sich um. Sie konnte aber nichts sehen.  
Eine Hand vom MHN glitt auf Naomis Schulter und dann sah sie es auch - ihr Anzug war aufgerissen und ihre Halspartie lag frei.  
Ihre Augen weiteten sich und sie flüsterte nur: "Dok?"  
Das MHN zögerte keine Sekunde länger, zog Naomi auf die Beine und während er den Riß versuchte zuzuhalten bugsierte er sie zur Schleuse vor das Labor.  
"Zieh den Anzug aus und setz Dich auf die Liege, ich komme sofort nach", sagte er, dann schob er Naomi in die Schleusentür und startete den Sterilisationsvorgang.  
Naomi fühlte sich, als ob sie träumen würde. Dann tastete sie selber nach der offenen Stelle im Anzug und spürte ihre Haut unter ihren Fingern. Als das lilafarbene Licht erloschen war und die Anzeige für die Labortür auf grün, öffnete sie diese und ging langsam hinein.  
Wie es das MHN ihr gesagt hatte zog sie den Anzug aus, legte ihn über die Lehne und setzte sich auf die Liege. Der Riß schien sie anzugrinsen und Naomi wandte das Gesicht ab. Dann jedoch ertönte eine Stimme in ihr.  
 _Reiß Dich zusammen, Dein Anzug hatte vielleicht einen Riß, das muß aber nicht heißen, daß Du jetzt auch krank wirst._  
Naomi atmete einmal tief durch und tadelte sich selber, denn die Stimme in ihr hatte Recht. Sie würde nichts überstürzen.

Das MHN hatte unterdessen Dr. Rallek über die Situation informiert und das Labor ebenfalls unter Quarantäne gestellt. Jetzt passierte er ebenfalls die Schleuse und kaum, daß sie sich Labortür geöffnet hatte, holte er den Tricorder hervor und ging zu dem Mädchen. Er wirkte äußerst angespannt und sogar bestürzt, dachte Naomi als sie ihn anblickte.  
"Vielleicht habe ich mich gar nicht angesteckt", versuchte sie ihn und auch sich selber etwas zu beruhigen. Der Doktor klappte seinen Tricorder derweil zu und sagte: "Du hast am Hals einen sehr feinen, aber blutigen Kratzer Naomi."  
Das Mädchen faßte an die Stelle und bemerkte, daß sie wirklich einen ganz leichten rosa Blutschlieren an den Fingern hatte. Damit war es fast unmöglich, daß der Mann sie nicht angesteckt hatte.  
Das MHN hatte derweil ein Hypospray geholt und bat sie nun: "Leg den Kopf etwas schief, ich muß Dir etwas Blut abnehmen."  
Naomi tat es und kurz darauf war das Hypospray gefüllt.  
Der Doktor brachte es gleich zur Analyse an sein Elektronenmikroskop, schaute in den Scanner und nahm nach ein paar Sekunden langsam wieder den Kopf zurück.  
"Bin ich infiziert?", fragte Naomi, als das MHN nichts sagte.  
Der Doktor schaute sie an und nickte dann. "Ich fürchte ja", sagte er noch und rutschte dann vom Scanner weg, sodaß Naomi durchsehen konnte.  
Eine kalte Welle schien durch sie durchzuspülen, als das MHN ihr die Tatsachen mitteilte, aber trotzdem ging sie zu ihm um selber zu schauen, was sie demnächst umbringen würde.  
"Siehst Du die länglichen, schwarzen Virenstämme?"  
Naomi bejahte. _Für das menschliche Auge unsichtbar und doch so tödlich_ , dachte sie und blickte dann wieder zum MHN.  
"Es tut mir leid, Naomi, ich hätte Dich hierbehalten müssen", sagte er schließlich.  
"Nein, es war ein Unfall, Doktor, dafür konnte keiner etwas. Und ich bin Ihnen wirklich sehr dankbar, daß Sie mich hier nicht eingeschlossen haben. Außerdem wird die Voyager übermorgen hier eintreffen und dann werden Sie ein Heilmittel finden", sagte sie mit einem überzeugenden Lächeln.  
Dem MHN war jedoch nicht nach Optimismus zumute, er zweifelte nicht einmal unbedingt daran, daß er irgendwann wirklich ein Heilmittel finden würde, vielmehr zweifelte er daran, ob er es auch rechtzeitig für Naomi schaffen würde. Das behütete und beliebteste Kind der Voyager mit einem tödlichen Virus infiziert, ein schlimmeres Szenario wollte dem MHN schon gar nicht einfallen.  
"Doktor?", fragte Naomi. "Ich würde jetzt gerade wieder zu Lia gehen."  
"Auf keinen Fall", antwortete der Doktor sofort, bis ihm einfiel, daß es jetzt auch schon zu spät war.  
Trotzdem wollte er sie lieber hierbehalten.  
"Doktor, bitte, Lia wartet auf mich. Ich bin jetzt eh schon infiziert, schlimmer kann es nicht mehr werden, oder?" Naomis sanfte und bittende Stimme untergrub seine Meinung und schließlich nickte er.  
"Also gut, aber ich bestehe auf zwei Dinge, erstens: Du wirst nur bei Lia sitzen bleiben, keine Visiten mehr, je mehr Du Dich anstrengst, desto schneller verläuft die Krankheit und zweitens wirst Du jede Stunde wieder zu mir kommen, damit ich Dich einmal durchchecken kann. Das ist nicht verhandelbar."  
Naomi nickte dankbar. "Versprochen. Danke, Doktor." Dann ging sie hinaus. Die Schleuse deaktvierte sie, denn sie würde sie jetzt ohnehin nicht mehr brauchen. Und obwohl sie den Gedanken noch nicht wirklich fassen konnte, daß sie bald wie alle anderen sterben würde, konnte sie der ganzen Sitaution etwas positives abgewinnen - wenigstens brauchte sie diesen heißen und unbequemen Anzug nicht mehr tragen.


	11. Chapter 11

Als Naomi gegangen war, informierte der Doktor Captain Janeway über die neue Entwicklung.

Er hatte sie um ein Gespräch unter vier Augen gebeten und kaum war der Captain im Bereitschaftsraum angekommen fragte sie: "Was ist passiert, Doktor?"

"Ich fürchte, Naomi wurde ebenfalls infiziert."

Kathryn wich sämtliches Blut aus dem Gesicht und ihr Herz schien einen Schlag auszusetzen. Doch sie war nicht umsonst Captain, daher zwang sie ihre Gefühle zurück und fragte: "Wie sieht es mit Ihren Forschungen aus, Doktor? Konnten Sie schon ein Heilmittel herstellen?"

Das MHN erklärte ihr das Problem, das der Virus mit sich brachte und Janeway fragte: "Haben Sie schon mit den zuständigen Behörden gesprochen? Wenn das Virus als Waffe hergestellt wurde, dann müssen wir die Verantwortlichen dafür finden. In deren Interesse wird es wohl ein Gegenmittel geben."

"Ich kann meine Vermutung noch nicht beweisen, Captain. Dafür brauche ich mein Labor auf der Voyager. Es könnte, allerdings zu einer verschwindend geringen Wahrscheinlichkeit muß ich sagen, auch ein in der Natur vorkommender Virus sein."

Der Captain schloß kurz die Augen und seufzte.

"In zwei Tagen treffen wir bei Ihnen ein, allerdings gibt es da immer noch das Problem mit der Regierung. Ich habe mich mit dem zuständigen Repräsentant schon in Verbindung gesetzt, sie haben uns verboten den Planeten aufzusuchen. Ein hoher Orbit ist das höchste der Gefühle, das uns gestattet wird."

"Captain, das Virus ist höchst ansteckend und im Moment tödlich. Wenn die Regierung Ihnen nicht untersagt hätte hierherzukommen, dann hätte ich es getan."

"Doktor bitte, wir haben Schutzanzüge und.. " fing Kathryn leichthin an, aber der Doktor schnitt ihr brüsk das Wort ab und sagte ziemlich aufgebracht: "Und dann passiert dasselbe wie bei Naomi, ein kleiner Zwischenfall, der Anzug hat ein Loch oder einen Riß und ich habe den nächsten Todeskandidaten hier!"

"Doktor..." sagte Janeway überrascht, doch sie verstand seine Gefühle. Es war nicht auszudenken was es für die Besatzung für Auswirkungen hatte, wenn gerade Naomi sterben würde.

"Es ist nicht Ihre Schuld", versuchte sie das MHN zu beruhigen.

"Wenn ich sie im Labor gelassen hätte, dann wäre das alles nicht passiert. Natürlich ist es meine Schuld!"

"Doktor!" sagte Janeway in scharfem Ton. "Es war ein Unfall, niemand macht Ihnen Vorwürfe. Lenken Sie Ihre Wut lieber in konstruktive Bahnen und finden Sie ein Heilmittel, bevor es zu spät ist."

Das MHN starrte sie für einen Moment an, dann straffte er die Schultern und sagte: "Entschuldigen Sie, Captain, natürlich haben Sie Recht. Wenn Sie sich im Orbit befinden beamen Sie mich ungehend an Bord und informieren Sie bitte Seven und Icheb, daß ich ihre Hilfe brauchen werde."

"Wird erledigt, Doktor." Janeway machte eine kurze Pause und ihre Gesichtszüge wurden weicher.

"Geben Sie die Hoffnung nicht auf, noch haben wir Zeit und wenn das Virus wirklich künstlich geschaffen wurde, dann werden wir diejenigen finden und zur Rechenschaft ziehen."

Der Doktor brachte ein winziges Lächeln zustande und sagte: "Danke, Captain."

"Ich benachrichtige Sie, sobald wir den Planeten erreicht haben. Janeway Ende."

Der Monitor wurde dunkel als die Verbindung getrennt wurde. Kathryn massierte sich mit der rechten Hand die Stirn und trat auf das kleine Podest, auf dem die Couch stand. Der Anblick der Sterne beruhigte Sie wie immer etwas und sie beschloß, Chakotay zu informieren.

"Janeway an Chakotay, bitte kommen Sie in meinen Raum."

Sekunden später ertönte ihr Türmelder.

"Herein", sagte sie und Chakotay trat ein.

"Sie wollten mich sprechen, Captain?" fragte er.

Kathryn drehte sich um und Chakotay bemerkte sofort, als er ihren Gesichtsausdruck sah, daß etwas passiert war. "Kathryn, ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte er daher und ging zu ihr hin.

Kathryn merkte eine Wärme in ihr aufsteigen, wie so oft fragte sie sich, womit sie so einen wunderbaren ersten Offizier verdient hatte, der sie anscheinend wie ein offenes Buch lesen konnte und immer für sie da war. So wie auch dieses Mal.

"Chakotay", sagte sie leise und trat etwas dichter an ihn heran. "Der Doktor hat mich gerade kontaktiert, Naomi wurde mit dem tödlichen Virus infiziert und er findet kein Gegenmittel."

"Oh nein", sagte Chakotay und in einer spontanen Eingebung nahm er Kathryn in seine Arme.

Für einen Moment war sie überrascht, aber dann schmiegte sie sich an ihn.

Chakotay konnte es nicht glauben, es war eine rein impulsive Geste gewesen und schon eine Sekunde später hatte er es bereut, denn Kathryn würde ihn sicher wegstoßen. Deshalb war er jetzt völlig überrascht, daß sie genau das Gegenteil tat. Er nahm sie noch fester in seine Arm und sie legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter.  
Eine mahnende Stimme bahnte sich ihre Wege in Kathryns Kopf, es war der Captain in ihr.

 _Was tust Du da? Er ist Dein erster Offizier, kein Captain darf mit einem Besatzungsmitglied etwas anfangen..._

Aber aus irgendwelchen Gründen war ihr das jetzt völlig egal und Chakotay wollte sie außerdem nur trösten. Und genau das brauchte sie jetzt auch.

Nach einigen Momenten löste sie sich sanft aus der Umarmung und sah Chakotay an.

"Vielen Dank, genau das habe ich jetzt gebraucht, Chakotay."

Er lächelte. "Stets zu Diensten für meinen Captain."

"Kaffee?" fragte sie um die Situation etwas aufzulösen.

"Danke, für mich nicht", antwortete er und sagte, während sich Kathryn einen Kaffee holte: "Meinen Sie, er findet noch rechtzeitig ein Heilmittel?"

Kathryn seufzte. "Ich hoffe es, er meinte, er hätte vielleicht mehr Erfolg wenn die Voyager da wäre und er sein Labor hat. Es ist ab jetzt ein Wettlauf mit der Zeit."

Sie nahm auf dem Sofa Platz und bedeutete Chakotay, er solle sich zu ihr setzen. Dann erzählte sie ihm ebenfalls von der Vermutung des Doktors, daß das Virus als Waffe hergestellt worden war.

Chakotay dachte dasselbe wie Kathryn, als er meinte: "Wir müssen herausfinden wer es hergestellt hat, sicher gibt es dazu auch ein Heilmittel."

"Der Doktor kann es aber noch nicht beweisen", sagte sie.

Chakotay schwieg bedrückt. "Das heißt, im Moment können wir nur abwarten und hoffen?"

Kathryn nickte. "So sieht es aus." Nachdenklich blickte sie in ihre Kaffeetasse bis Chakotay aufstand und fragte: "Soll ich den Führungsstab informieren?"

Kathryn schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, noch nicht. Aber Neelix sollten wir es sagen, immerhin ist er ihr Pate."

"Ja Captain. Wenn Sie möchten, mache ich das gleich."

"Das wäre nett Chakotay, danke."

Das Zischen der Tür sagte ihr, daß sie wieder allein war. Sie konnte nur hoffen, daß es nicht nötig werden würde, die Besatzung ebenfalls informieren zu müssen.

Das MHN hatte die Verbindung gerade beendet und lehnte sich nun in seinem Sessel zurück. Er fühlte sich so hilflos wie vor einigen Jahren, als sie Seven fast verloren hätten, als ihr Kortikalknoten versagt hatte. Doch er schob den Gedanken weg von sich und machte sich wieder, diesmal noch motivierter als vorher, an die Arbeit. Er hatte nicht vor, vor einem Virus klein beizugeben.

Wenn er den Verlauf der Krankheit bedachte, dann blieben ihm ungefähr zwei Wochen um ein Gegenmittel zu finden.

Als Lia die Augen aufschlug und Naomi erblickte kniff sie die Augen plötzlich mehrmals zusammen und sie schaute ungläubig zu ihr hin. Naomi lächelte nur und drückte ihre Hand.

"Naomi, warum hast Du keinen Anzug an?" fragte Lia.

"Den brauche ich nicht mehr, Kleines", antwortete sie immer noch lächelnd.

"Nein", hauchte Lia verstehend, "nicht Du!"

"Es ist okay, ich werde nicht krank", flunkerte sie, um Lia zu beruhigen.

Das Kind kniff die Augen zusammen. "Aber alle sind krank, die keinen Anzug an haben", kombinierte sie.

"Aber ich nicht, und weißt Du auch, warum?"

Lia schüttelte den Kopf und Naomi beugte sich zu ihr herunter und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: "Weil ich von einem anderen Planeten komme, mich mag das Virus nicht." Sie setzte sich wieder gerade hin und lächelte weiterhin. Lia war nicht so ganz überzeugt, ob Naomi nicht doch schwindelte, aber sie sagte nichts weiter.

"Soll ich Dir noch etwas erzählen?"schlug Naomi vor und Lia nickte dankbar.

Die nächste halbe Stunde verbrachte sie bei Lia, doch dann kam sie wieder einen Hustenanfall, so daß Naomi Alasia zu Hilfe rief.

Diesmal konnte auch die Pflegerin nicht das Blut vor dem Kind verheimlichen, das das Tuch rot färbte. Lia war völlig entkräftet nach dem Anfall und als sie ein Schluck von ihrer Medizin getrunken hatte flüsterte sie leise: "Ich werde bald sterben, nicht wahr?" Ihre Augen waren ganz klar und sie blickte Naomi an.

Erst überlegte diese, zu verneinen, doch sie wußte, daß Lia es bereits wußte. Daher nickte sie nur ganz leicht und versuchte mühsam den Kloß in ihrem Hals zurückzuhalten.

"Bist Du bei mir, wenn ich einschlafe?" fragte sie noch und Naomi fühlte, wie die Tränen in ihre Augen traten.

"Ja, ich bin da. Das verspreche ich. Aber wir haben noch Zeit. Versuch jetzt, etwas zu schlafen, ich muß mich beim Doktor wieder blicken lassen."

"Naomi?" fragte Lia noch schwach.

"Ja?"

"Danke, daß Du bei mir bist. Ich hab Dich lieb." Dann schloß sie die Augen und nur ihre gleichmäßigen Atemzüge verrieten Naomi, daß sie wieder aufwachen würde.

Die junge Halb-Ktarianerin hielt sich eine Hand vor den Mund um nicht laut aufzuschluchzen und dann kehrte sie ins Labor zurück. Kaum eingetreten konnte sie sich nicht mehr zusammenreißen und glitt schluchzend an der Wand zu Boden.

Sofort war das MHN bei ihr, legte seinen Arm um ihre Schultern und versuchte sie zu trösten.

"Ist was mit Lia?" fragte er sofort.

Naomi schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Nach einiger Zeit war sie dann soweit, daß sie nur noch ab und zu schniefen mußte und erzählte dem MHN, was das kleine Mädchen gesagt hatte.

"Werde ich auch so sterben, Dok? Werde ich auch Blut husten und immer Fieber haben und mir den Tod herbeiwünschen?" fragte sie verzweifelt.

Das MHN wußte nicht, was er sagen sollte und zog Naomi erst einmal auf die Beine. Er führte sie zur Liege und das Mädchen setzte sich drauf.

"Dok?" hakte sie noch einmal nach und sah ihn an.

Das MHN schaute kurz zur Seite und meinte dann recht überzeugend: "Du stirbst aber nicht, weil ich, sobald die Voyager hier eintrifft, ein Heilmittel finde."

Naomis Mundwinkel zuckten kurz. "Versprechen Sie mir, daß Sie mich sediert halten, wenn es zu schlimm wird, ja?" bat sie leise und blickte ihn weiterhin fest an.

Er schüttelte ungläubig und unmerklich den Kopf und öffnete mehrmals den Mund um etwas zu sagen, aber er brachte nichts heraus. Naomis Hand legte sich auf seine und der Blick, den sie ihm zuwarf, war die Bitte, daß er ihren Wunsch erfüllte.

"Doktor, bitte..." bat sie noch einmal leise und schließlich nickte das MHN zaghaft. Ein Lächeln formte sich auf ihren Lippen und sie sagte: "Danke."

Der Doktor war zu erschüttert, um etwas zu sagen, daher holte er nur seinen Tricorder vom Tisch und scannte Naomi. Zu seiner Erleichterung hatte sie weder Fieber, noch andere anormale Werte.

 _Es ist auch noch zu früh_ , dachte er und klappte den Tricorder wieder zu.

"Dok?" riß ihn Naomi aus seinen Gedanken. "Ich habe noch eine Bitte."

"Um was geht es?" fragte er.

"Ich möchte gerne mit Icheb sprechen, können wir die Voyager noch einmal kontaktieren?"

Das MHN blickte erst etwas verwirrt drein, doch er sagte: "Natürlich. Soll ich sofort eine Verbindung herstellen?"

Naomi überlegte kurz. "Nein, lieber später, ich möchte erst noch in Ruhe nachdenken."

"Gut, sag mir Bescheid, wenn Du soweit bist. Vielleicht ruhst Du Dich jetzt lieber ein wenig aus?"

"Ich werde einfach hier sitzen bleiben, wenn es Sie nicht stört."

"Ganz und gar nicht", antwortete das MHN und wandte sich wieder seinem Computer zu.

Naomi zog die Beine an, schlang ihre Arme um sie und legte ihren Kopf auf die Knie. Ihre Gedanken kreisten um Icheb, wie würde er reagieren? Sie hatten sich gerade gefunden und jetzt sollte es so enden? Das war nicht fair, aber das Leben war manchmal nicht fair. Doch sie mußte ihm wenigestens noch etwas sehr wichtiges mitteilen. Sie ließ ihre Gedanken treiben und langsam wurde sie schläfrig.

Ihr letzter Gedanken, bevor sie einschlief war, ob Icheb auch bei ihr sein würde, wenn sie in den Schlaf fiel aus dem sie nie mehr aufwachen würde?

Als der Doktor sich nach einer Weile nach Naomi umdrehte, weil er gar nichts mehr von ihr hörte, mußte er leicht schmunzeln. Das Mädchen war in einer höchst unbequemen Haltung eingeschlafen und sah trotzdem so friedlich aus, daß der Doktor für einen kleinen Moment überlegte, sie einfach so zu lassen. Aber wenn sie nicht später mit Muskelschmerzen aufwachen wollte, mußte er sie bequemer hinlegen. Er stand auf und ganz sanft nahm er sie in seine Arme und legte sie auf die Seite. Er streckte vorsichtig ihre Beine aus und deckte sie dann zu. Naomi hatte kurz etwas gemurmelt, war aber nicht wach geworden. Er strich ihr eine verirrte Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und wandte sich dann wieder seiner Arbeit zu.

Als Naomi erwachte war sie allein im Labor. Dankbar nahm sie zur Kenntnis, daß der Doktor sie wohl zugedeckt haben mußte und in eine bequemere Lage gebracht hatte. Sie setzte sich auf und rutschte von der Liege. Dann verließ sie das Labor und schaute nach dem MHN. Sie fand ihn zusammen mit Dr. Rallek bei einem Kranken, den sie jetzt gerade mit einem Laken bedeckten.

 _Das nächste Opfer,_ dachte Naomi bestürzt und trat neben die beiden.

Dr. Rallek bemerkte ihre Anwesenheit zuerst und wies unauffällig den Doktor darauf hin. Dieser drehte sich zu ihr um und sagte, um sie abzulenken: "Hast Du gut geschlafen?"

"Ja, danke." Sie schaute weiterhin zum Leichnahm, der jetzt von zwei Helfern hinausgetragen wurde.

Das MHN nahm sie bei der Schulter und führte sie in Richtung Lia.

"Da hat jemand schon nach Dir gefragt, ich habe ihr gesagt, daß Du schläfst. Vielleicht besuchst Du sie jetzt aber?" Er deutete mit dem Kopf Richtung Lia und Naomi nickte.

Als es spät wurde kehrte Naomi wieder ins Labor zurück. Lia war für die Nacht wieder sediert worden und sie wollte das Unvermeidliche nicht mehr länger hinaus schieben. Daher sagte sie zum MHN: "Dok, wenn es geht würde ich jetzt gerne Icheb kontaktieren."

Der Doktor nickte und tippte einige Befehle im Computer ein. Kurz darauf erschien das Gesicht von Captain Janeway.

"Doktor? Ist etwas passiert?" fragte sie, weil es schon sehr spät war.

"Captain, Naomi möchte gerne mit Icheb sprechen. Bitte leiten Sie das Gespräch in den Frachtraum weiter."

Der Captain nickte und fragte erst gar nicht weiter. Nur Sekunden später veränderte sich das Bild und der Frachtraum wurde sichtbar. Das MHN machte Platz für Naomi und zog sich dann diskret in eine andere Ecke des Labors zurück und tat, als hätte er irgendetwas zu tun.

"Icheb?" fragte Naomi und Sekunden später kam das überraschte Gesicht des Borgjungen auf den Monitor.

"Naomi?" fragte er überrascht. "Geht es Dir gut?"

Naomis Herz klopfte ihr bis zum Hals als sie Icheb sah und in ihrem Magen schienen Schmetterlinge zu fliegen. "Icheb..." sagte sie zärtlich, dann besann sie sich, daß sie ihm alles erklären mußte.

"Naomi, was ist los?" fragte Icheb, der spürte, daß etwas ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung war.

"Ich fürchte, ich muß unsere nächsten Verabredungen absagen."

Icheb legte den Kopf leicht schief und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.

"Wie meinst Du das? Wir sind übermorgen bei Dir und dann bist Du wieder auf der Voyager. Oder... habe ich etwas falsch gemacht?" Er klang sehr angespannt und Naomi sagte sofort: "Nein, nein, Du hast nichts falsch gemacht, es hat nichts mit Dir zu tun." Sie machte eine kurze Pause, schaute ihm dann direkt in die Augen und sagte leise: "Ich liebe Dich."

Das MHN, das, ob er wollte oder nicht, alles mithören konnte, hob überrascht den Kopf und schaute zu den beiden herüber.

"Ich liebe Dich auch, Naomi, aber warum willst Du mich dann nicht mehr sehen?" fragte Icheb so verwirrt wie nie.

Naomi senkte den Kopf und spürte wieder, wie sich ein Knoten in ihrem Hals bildete. Sie schluckte, blickte Icheb wieder an und erklärte dann: "Ich will Dich sehen, Gott, ich wünsche mir nichts sehnlicher als bei Dir zu sein, aber... ich bin mit dem Virus infiziert. Ich werde sterben." In ihren Augen glänzten Tränen und Icheb taumelte, so geschockt war er.

"Was?" brachte er nur heraus und Naomi nickte.

"Wie lange?" fragte er. Naomi drehte sich zum MHN um und blickte ihn fragend an.

"Ungefähr 2 Wochen", sagte dieser und Naomi gab es an Icheb weiter.

"Gibt es kein Heilmittel?" fragte er.

"Der Doktor tut was er kann, aber... es ist vermutlich ein genmanipulierter Virus."

Icheb sah auf. "Genmanipuliert? Vielleicht kann ich helfen, ich kenne mich mit Genetil sehr gut aus..." bot er sofort an.

Das MHN, das natürlich alles mitgehört hatte, kam jetzt ebenfalls zum Monitor und sagte: "Wenn die Voyager hier eintrifft und ich mein Labor benutzten kann, hatte ich sowieso vor Dich und Seven um Hilfe zu bitten. Meine einzige Hoffnung sind die Nanosondentechnologie und Deine Genetik-Kenntnisse."

"Natürlich werde ich helfen", sagte Icheb sofort und lächelte jetzt leicht. Er wandte sich wieder an Naomi: "Wir finden schon ein Heilmittel, ich habe jedenfalls nicht vor, Dich sterben zu lassen. Schon gar nicht gerade jetzt."

Icheb verströmte eine Überzeugung, die Naomi tatsächlich mehr Hoffnung als alles andere gab.

"Danke, Icheb. Ich muß jetzt aber die Verbindung beenden, ich bin recht müde."

Der Borgjunge nickte.

"Ich liebe Dich", sagte er noch einmal leise.

"Ich Dich auch", erwiderte Naomi und dann schloß sie den Komkanal.

Einen Moment lang starrte sie noch auf den jetzt dunklen Monitor, dann drehte sie sich zum MHN um.

"Ich sollte jetzt besser schlafen gehen. Gute Nacht, Doktor."

"Gute Nacht, Naomi." Er wartete, bis sie sich hingelegt hatte und dann dämmte er das Licht auf 15% herunter.

Das MHN saß noch immer über seinen Analysen, als er am nächsten Morgen leise Geräusche von der Liege hörte. Er nahm seinen Tricorder und ein Hypospray und trat neben Naomi, die gerade am aufwachen war.

"Guten Morgen", sagte das MHN und klappte den Tricorder auf um sie zu scannen. Er wußte, daß sich das Virus jetzt so oft im Körper von Naomi vermehrt hatte, daß sie jetzt die ersten Krankheitssymptome spüren würde, das hieß ein beginnender Hustenreiz und leichte Temperatur.

Doch als der Scanner die ersten Werte lieferte, war der Doktor überrascht. Zwar zeigte der Tricorder das Virus an, aber weder die Körpertemperatur von ihr war erhöht, noch gab es andere Anzeichen für Infekte. Der Doktor runzelte die Stirn und blickte Naomi prüfend an. Schließlich fragte er: "Wie fühlst Du Dich?"

Naomi rieb sich noch einmal über die Augen, um den letzten Schlaf von ihr abzuschütteln, dann horchte sie kurz in sich hinein und meinte: "Eigentlich so wie immer."

"Ist Dir warm, oder hast Du einen trockenen Hals?" fragte das MHN weiter.

Naomi verneinte.

"Das ist merkwürdig...", sagte der Doktor vor sich hin und legte den Tricorder zur Seite, um das Hypospray in die Hand zu nehmen.

"Was ist merkwürdig?" fragte Naomi.

"Eigentlich müßtest Du jetzt die ersten Krankheitssymptome aufweisen, aber aus unerfindlichen Gründen scheinst Du das nicht zu tun. Leg Deinen Kopf noch einmal schief bitte, ich werde noch einmal Blut abnehmen."

Naomi tat es und kurz darauf war das Hypospray mit ihrem Blut angefüllt. Das MHN brachte es sofort zum Elektronenmikroskop und schaute in den Scannerschlitz.

"Was zum..." sagte er auf einmal und justierte etwas an der Auflösung.

Naomi rutschte von der Liege herunter und kam näher. "Was ist los?" fragte sie etwas aufgeregt.

Das MHN schaute sie an, dann wieder in den Scanner um sie direkt danach noch einmal anzusehen. Auf seinem Gesicht formte sich ein Lächeln und er wirkte, als ob ihm ein Gebirge von der Schulter genommen worden wäre.

"Doktor?" fragte Naomi angespannt.

"Naomi!" rief er aus, "ich glaube, wir haben vielleicht gerade ein Heilmittel entdeckt!"

"Was?" fragte das Mädchen verwirrt.

"Die Viren hätten sich eigentlich um ein tausendfaches vermehrt haben müssen bei Dir, aber aus irgendeinem Grund hat sie Dein Körper zum Großteil inaktiv gemacht. Hier", sagte er und rutschte zur Seite, damit Naomi in den Scanner sehen konnte. "Siehst Du? Fast 95% der Viren sind abgestorben, nur ein Bruchteil ist noch aktiv, aber Deine Zellen greifen sie an."

Naomi sah das MHN mit offenem Mund an und fragte dann: "Heißt das, ich bin immun dagegen?"

"Immun nicht", erklärte das MHN, "aber ich habe den starken Verdacht, daß die Genmanipulation nur dahin reicht, die hiesig bekannten Arzneistoffe und Körpereigenen Antigene zu neutralisieren. Aber Du hast DNA-Stränge von zwei verschiedenen Welten in Dir, ich vermute, das Virus konnte sich nicht so schnell auf unbekannte Zellen einstellen, zumal bekannt ist, daß die Ktarianer prinzipiell relativ immun gegen alle Krankheiten sind." Das MHN blickte sie so glücklich an, daß Naomi erst jetzt richtig begriff, was er damit sagen wollte.

"Heißt das, daß ich nicht sterben werde?" fragte sie hoffnungsvoll.

Das MHN schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, wirst Du nicht. Aber was noch wichtiger ist - ich bin jetzt vermutlich in der Lage mit Hilfe Deiner Zellen und DNA ein Heilmittel zu synthetisieren."

Naomi starrte ihn für einen Moment an, dann wurden ihre Augen groß und sie fragte: "Können Sie Lia damit retten?"

Hier verblaßte das Lächeln des MHN etwas, denn er meinte: "Lia ist fast im Endstadium, ich weiß nicht, ob das Heilmittel bei ihr noch rechtzeitig wirken kann, aber die Hoffnung besteht."

"Worauf warten Sie dann noch, Doktor?" fragte Naomi aufgeregt.

"So schnell geht das nicht, Naomi, ich brauche erst noch Blut von Dir und dann muß ich erst einmal testen, ob es funktioniert."

Sofort legte das Mädchen seinen Hals wieder leicht schief und meinte: "Nehmen Sie, soviel Sie brauchen."

Das MHN schmunzelte. "Du mußt Dich schon hinlegen. Wenn ich Dir die maximale Blutmenge abnehme wirst Du mir umkippen wenn Du hier stehenbleibst."

Sofort legte sich Naomi wieder auf die Liege und kurz darauf hatte das MHN einige Ampullen gefüllt.

"Du bleibst jetzt noch liegen bis ich Dir erlaube, wieder aufzustehen", sagte er und Naomi nickte.

Ein wenig schwach fühlte sie sich schon, aber hauptsache sie konnte helfen Lia und viele andere zu retten.


	12. Chapter 12

Die Minuten verstrichen quälend langsam und wurden zu Stunden. Nach einer halben Stunde hatte das MHN Naomi immerhin gestattet, sich hinzusetzten und nachdem sie etwas gegessen und getrunken hatte fühlte sie sich gleich besser.  
"Ich glaube, ich habe es jetzt", sagte das MHN nach knapp 4 Stunden und nahm einige Ampullen mit einer gelblichen Flüssigkeit und begab sich auf direktem Weg zu Lia.  
Das kleine Mädchen konnte nur noch schwer die Augen offen halten, doch als es Naomi sah, lächelte sie.  
"Naomi", sagte sie schwach, "wo warst Du?"  
Die Halb-Ktarianerin nahm ihre Hand und strahlte sie an.  
"Lia, der Doktor hat ein Heilmittel gefunden, Du mußt noch kämpfen, versprichst Du mir das? Wenn Du weiter kämpfst, dann wirst Du bald wieder gesund werden."  
Lia schaute ungläubig zu Naomi, dann zum MHN. Dieser meinte: "Es tut nicht weh." Damit preßte er das Hypospray gegen ihren Hals und ein Zischen ertönte.  
"Jetzt müssen wir abwarten."  
"Glauben Sie wirklich, daß es hilft?", fragte Naomi und tupfte Lias Stirn ab.  
"In Labortests ja, natürlich gibt es immer noch Nebenfaktoren, die nur bei einer tatsächlichen Behandlung anfallen können. Aber Lia hat keine Zeit mehr. Und ich werde das Mittel noch den anderen Patienten verabreichen, die dem Tode nahe sind. Zu verlieren haben sie nichts mehr."  
Naomi nickte und das MHN, der zuvor schon Dr. Rallek über den Hoffnungsschimmer informiert hatte, gab ihr eine Handvoll Ampullen und beide machten sich daran es den Valuka zu verabreichen, die den morgigen Tag sonst nicht mehr erleben würden.  
Dr. Rallek blieb bei den Patienten, derweil das MHN neues Heilmittel synthetisierte.

Als es Nachmittag war, kam er wieder zu Lia und Naomi. Er scannte beide und entnahm beiden Mädchen noch einmal Blutproben. Naomi folgte ihm diesmal ins Labor, sie wollte wissen, ob es Lia besser gehen würde.  
Das MHN untersuchte zuerst Lias Blutprobe und strahlte dann Naomi an.  
"Funktioniert es?", fragte sie sogleich.  
"Die ersten Viren sind schon eingegangen, ich denke, sie wird es schaffen", teilte er ihr mit.  
Naomi war so überglücklich, daß sie das MHN spontan umarmte und ihm einen Kuß auf die holografische Wange drückte. Der Doktor nahm es gerührt hin und untersuchte dann noch einmal die Blutprobe von Naomi. Hier waren jetzt fast alle Viren abgestorben.  
"Naomi, ich denke, wenn die Voyager hier eintrifft und Du keine gefährlichen Viren mehr in Dir hast, dann kannst Du noch viele, viele Dates mit Icheb wahrnehmen."  
"Danke Doktor, er bedeutet mir so viel."  
"Das weiß ich", erwiderte er.  
"Apropos - sollten wir nicht Captain Janeway informieren?", fragte das Mädchen.  
"Das kannst Du machen, ich muß mich jetzt erst um die ganzen Impfungen kümmern, und wir müssen auch einen schwächeren Impfstoff für die Valuka entwickeln, die noch gesund sind."  
"Okay", sagte sie und ging zum Kommunikationsterminal herüber.  
Als sie einen Kontakt zur Voyager hergestellt hatte, war das MHN schon wieder dabei, gemeinsam mit Dr. Rallek sämtliche Patienten mit dem Heilmittel zu versorgen und Dr. Rallek hatte sich als nicht infizierte Testperson für den Impfstoff zur Verfügung gestellt.  
"Naomi!", sagte eine doch ziemlich erstaunte Janeway, als sie das strahlende Gesicht ihres Zweitjüngsten Crewmitligedes auf dem Monitor in ihrem Bereitschaftsraum sah.  
"Captain", sagte Naomi lächelnd, "der Doktor hat ein Heilmittel gefunden!"  
Eine plötzliche Woge der absoluten Erleichterung spülte durch Kathryn und sie schloß kurz die Augen und ein Lächeln stahl sich auf ihre Lippen.  
"Miss Wildman, das ist die beste Nachricht, die ich je bekommen habe. Wie geht es Dir? Hast Du das Heilmittel auch schon bekommen?", fragte sie fürsorglich.  
"Ob Sie es glauben oder nicht, aber ich war nie in Gefahr. Anscheinend konnte das Virus gegen meine 'Alien-Antigene' nicht ankommen."  
Janeway schaute überrascht und meinte dann: "Auf den Bericht des Doktors und auch Deinen bin ich schon sehr gespannt. Wenn der Doktor abkömmlich ist soll er mich noch einmal kontaktieren."  
"Ich werde es ihm ausrichten. Und Captain?"  
"Ja, Miss Wildman?"  
"Könnten Sie bitte Icheb informieren, daß es mir wieder gut geht?"  
Ein verstehendes Schmunzeln glitt über Kathryns Lippen und sie antwortete: "Aber natürlich, Naomi."  
"Danke, Captain. Wildman Ende."  
Der Bildschirm wurde dunkel und Janeway tippte sofort auf ihr Combadge.  
"Janeway an Icheb und Commander Chakotay, bitte kommen Sie in meinen Raum."  
"Verstanden Captain", kam erst Ichebs Stimme, dann noch die Bestätigung von Chakotay, der nebenan auf der Brücke war.  
Sekunden später trat der Commander ein. Er vermutete zu Recht, daß das Anliegen, das der Captain hatte, etwas mit Naomi zu tun haben mußte, daher rechnete er mit keinen guten Nachrichten. Umso erstaunter war er, als er Kathryns strahlendes Gesicht sah.  
"Captain?", fragte er.  
"Der Doktor hat ein Heilmittel entdeckt. Naomi wird wieder gesund."  
Jetzt lächelte auch der Commander und meinte: "Ich wußte doch, auf unseren Doktor ist Verlaß."  
In dem Moment ertönte der Türsummer erneut und Icheb betrat den Bereitschaftsraum.  
"Sie wollten mich sprechen, Captain? Geht es um Naomi?"  
"Ja, es geht um Naomi, Icheb."  
"Geht es ihr schlechter?", fragte er besorgt.  
Kathryn lächelte. "Im Gegenteil. Soweit ich es richtig verstanden habe, war der Umstand, daß sie mit dem Virus infiziert wurde, das Beste, was passieren konnte. Ihre DNA war das Heilmittel. Sie ist immun."  
Icheb starrte sie einen Moment an, dann sah Kathryn zum ersten Mal ein so glückliches Lächeln bei dem Borgjungen, daß sie dachte, sie würde einem Fremden gegenüberstehen.  
"Wann kann sie wieder an Bord kommen?", fragte er.  
"Wenn der Doktor es für unbedenklich hält", antwortete Kathryn.  
Icheb nickte. "Vielen Dank, daß Sie mich informiert haben, Captain. Ich werde dann wieder in die Astrometrie gehen."  
"Ich gebe Dir Bescheid, wenn Naomi an Bord kommt."  
Icheb drehte sich noch einmal kurz um und sagte: "Danke." Dann verließ er den Bereitschaftsraum.  
Chakotay trat dicht hinter Kathryn und fragte: "Wie wäre es mit einem Abendessen? Quasi als Feier des Tages?"  
Kathryn drehte sich zu ihm um und schenkte ihm eines ihrer besonders herzlichen Lächeln.  
"Sehr gern, Chakotay."  
"20 Uhr in meinem Quartier?"  
"Ich bringe den Wein mit."  
"Einverstanden." Dann gingen beide Offiziere wieder auf die Brücke und beschlossen, angesichts der positiven Nachrichten, noch die Brückencrew zu unterrichten.


	13. Chapter 13

Auf Valuka herrschte ebenfalls Hochstimmung. Bis zum Abend hatten alle Kranken das Heilmittel erhalten und Dr. Rallek, die sich hatte freiwillig impfen lassen und den restlichen Tag ohne Schutzanzug herumgelaufen war, ging es auch gut. Die Blutuntersuchungen beweisen auch, daß der Impfstoff vor einer Infektion schützte.  
Naomi konnte fast mit ansehen, wie das Heilmittel bei Lia wirkte, sie war zwar noch immer schwach und hustete stark, aber das Blut war weniger geworden und ihre Temperatur war am sinken.  
Bevor Alasia Lia wieder ihre übliche Medikation für die Nacht gab saß Naomi noch bei ihr und meinte: "Siehst Du? Ich habe doch gesagt, unser Doktor kann euch helfen. Und vielleicht kann ich Dir sogar später unser Schiff zeigen, was meinst Du dazu?"  
"Ich würde es so gerne einmal sehen", sagte Lia verträumt.  
"Zeit zum Schlafen, Lia", sagte Alasia, die jetzt bei ihnen war und drückte dem Kind dann ein Hypospray an den Hals.  
"Gute Nacht, Lia, morgen geht es Dir viel besser", verabschiedete sich Naomi noch von ihr, dann ging sie wieder ins Labor um sich auch etwas Schlaf zu gönnen.

Auf der Voyager stand Kathryn derweil pünktlich und mit einer Flasche Wein in der Hand vor Chakotays Quartier.  
"Herein", sagte er und sie trat ein.  
"Sie können sich schon hinsetzten, Kathryn, ich brauche noch 2 Minuten", rief Chakotay von der Küchenzeile aus.  
"Ach Chakotay, das haben Sie aber schön angerichtet", sagte sie, als sie die liebevolle Tischdekoration sah. In der Mitte des Tisches stand schon der Weinkühler und Kathryn machte sich nützlich, in dem sie den Wein öffnete und ihnen beiden einschenkte.  
Kurz darauf kam auch Chakotay an, in den Händen eine Schüssel mit Salat.  
"Tut mir leid, ich wurde von einer Tomate aufgehalten, sie leistete Widerstand", meinte er mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln und Kathryn mußte lachen.  
Dann holte der Indianer noch den Gemüseauflauf und als beide saßen und jeder eine ansehnliche Portion auf dem Teller hatte, hob er das Glas um mit Kathryn anzustoßen.  
"Auf unseren Doktor", sagte er nur und Kathryn stimmte ihm aus vollem Herzen zu.

Nach einer knappen Stunde saßen beide Offiziere auf der Couch des Commanders. Das aktuelle Valuka-Thema hatten sie schon ausgiebig beim Essen besprochen, Chakotay hatte Kathryn unterschwellig gebeten, mit den Leuten nicht zu hart ins Gericht zu gehen, denn offenbar hatten sowohl der Doktor, als auch Naomi ihnen bereits die kleine Entführung verziehen, und angesichts des Hintergrundes hatten das auch Chakotay und Tom getan. Und größeren Schaden genommen hatte keiner von ihnen, das war das Wichtigste.  
Daher unterhielten sich beide nun über die Schiffsroutine und einige Crewmitglieder.  
"Es scheint, als hätte sich wieder ein Pärchen gefunden", meinte Kathryn.  
"So? Wer denn?", fragte Chakotay.  
"Naomi und Icheb."  
Chakotay lächelte und meinte dann: "Kathryn, das ist nicht wirklich etwas neues."  
Sie schaute ihn überrascht an. "So? Habe ich da etwas verpaßt?"  
Chakotay trank einen Schluck Wein und schaute sie mit blitzenden Augen über den Glasrand hinweg an. Innerlich mußte er lachen, denn Kathryn sah gerade wirklich sehr verwirrt aus.  
"Haben Sie noch nicht bemerkt, daß Naomi, schon als Icheb an Bord gekommen ist, wenn es sich irgendwie ergab in seiner Nähe war? Oder seit einiger Zeit die Blicke, die Icheb ihr hinterhergeworfen hat?"  
Kathryn schüttelte den Kopf. "Zu meiner Schande muß ich das verneinen", gab sie offen zu.  
"Ich glaube, unsere Crew sieht mehr als wir vermuten oder vielleich sogar selber merken, Kathryn", sagte Chakotay geheimnisvoll.  
Kathryn sah ihn durchdringend an, sie wußte sehr wohl, auf was Chakotay da gerade anspielte.  
Als er Kathryns Blick sah, wandte er sein Augenmerk auf den Rest Wein in seinem Glas. Auf New Earth hatte er ihr gesagt, daß er warten würde, aber inzwischen waren schon wieder einige Jahre vergangen und es war nicht mehr genug. Er wurde älter, Kathryn auch und wenn sie ihn immer noch liebte, dann war es jetzt an der Zeit, diese Parameter neu zu definieren.  
Auch Kathryn hatte sich schon seit einiger Zeit so ihre Gedanken gemacht. Tief in ihrem Inneren hatte sie gehofft, daß sie die Voyager schneller nach Hause bringen würde, aber sie hatte sich die vergangenen Wochen langsam mit der Tatsache abgefunden, daß es wohl doch so lange dauern würde, wie ganz am Anfang berechnet. Auch sie wollte den Rest ihres Lebens nicht allein sein, so etwas konnte nicht einmal die Sternenflotte von jemandem verlangen. Sie wußte, daß sie mit Chakotay reden mußte. Jetzt war das Thema gerade auf dem Tisch, daher beschloß sie, daß sie es heute genausogut angehen konnte wie in ein paar Tagen oder Wochen. Es würde so oder so alles verändern.  
"Es ist schon unglaublich, wie schnell die Zeit vergeht", sagte sie leise um einen Anfang zu finden. Es war an ihr, das Thema anzusprechen, das war ihr bewußt, aber sie suchte noch den richtigen Worten.  
"Es kommt mir wie gestern vor als Naomi zur Welt kam, dabei ist sie jetzt schon erwachsen."  
Sie trank einen Schluck Wein und schaute Chakotay an. Dieser schaute Kathryn so aufmerksam an, daß sie wußte, daß ihm klar war, auf was dieses Gespräch hinauslaufen würde. Er kannte sie jetzt so genau, daß Worte eigentlich fast unnötig waren. Sie merkte eine leichte Nervosität in sich, ließ sich davon aber nicht beirren.  
"Auch New Earth ist schon lange her, Chakotay", kam sie jetzt langsam zum Punkt.  
Ihr erster Offizier nickte nur. Sein Herz pochte heftig gegen seine Rippen und er war nur froh, daß man ihm das nicht ansehen konnte. Das war es jetzt also, sie hatte das Thema wirklich aufgenommen. Chakotay wagte fast gar nicht zu atmen, so wichtig war dieser Moment.  
"Damals hast Du gesagt, Du würdest auf mich warten, egal wie lange es dauert." Bewußt war sie auf die persönliche Ebene gegangen. "Wir beide kennen das Protokoll genau und Du weißt, daß ich den Regeln auch 50.000 Lichtjahre von der Föderation entfernt Folge leisten muß."  
In Chakotay zerbrach etwas, das war also ihre Entscheidung. Er bemühte sich, nicht zu enttäuscht zu gucken, aber es gelang ihm nicht. Zu seinem Unmut merkte es wohl auch Kathryn und sie tat etwas, das er nicht erwartet hatte - sie lächelte.  
"Allerdings...", sprach sie weiter und in ihren Augen blitzte es schelmisch, "denke ich auch, daß die Protokolle für den Alpha-Quadranten geltend gemacht wurden. Und deshalb möchte ich nur eins wissen Chakotay." Sie blickte ihn jetzt ernst an und Chakotay spürte, daß seine Antwort für sie sehr wichtig war, daher zwang er seine Gefühle zurück und versuchte möglichst neutral zu gucken.  
"Liebst Du mich noch?", traf ihn Kathryns Frage wie eine Sturmbö und er brauchte überhaupt nicht zu überlegen sondern sagte sofort, ohne nachzudenken: "Natürlich liebe ich Dich!"  
Er realisierte erst Bruchteile von Sekunden später, was er da gesagt hatte, aber es war die Wahrheit! Kathryn schluckte erleichtert und fragte dann fast schüchtern: "Möchtest Du mit Deinem Captain dann eine Beziehung eingehen?"  
Chakotay ließ die Frage in seinem Kopf noch einmal nachklingen damit er sicher war, sie auch richtig verstanden zu haben. Dann stand er auf, hielt ihr seine Hand hin und als sie ihre in seine gelegt hatte zog er sie vorsichtig zu sich heran.  
"Ich dachte schon, Du fragst nie", meinte er, bevor er sie hingebungsvoll küßte.

"Janeway an Tuvok", ertönte es gerade zu Beginn der Nachtschicht aus dem Combadge des Vulkaniers.  
"Tuvok hier."  
"Commander Chakotay und ich werden morgen erst später auf die Brücke kommen, wir haben noch einige wichtige Dinge zu besprechen. Bitte informieren Sie mich, wenn wir in eine Umlaufbahn um Valuka einschwenken. Ansonsten stören Sie uns nur, wenn das Schiff explodiert."  
Tuvok zog seine Augenbraue ins Unermeßliche hoch, sagte aber nur: "Verstanden, Captain. Gute Nacht." Täuschte er sich, oder hatten seine vulkanischen Ohren ein ganz leises Kichern gehört, daß nach Commander Chakotay klang? Nun, das war eine Angelegenheit, die ihn nichts anging.  
Er wandte sich wieder seinen Kontrollen zu und verließ dann ebenfalls die Brücke um sich in sein Quartier zurückzuziehen.


	14. Chapter 14

"Doktor, sind Sie da?", hörte das MHN die Stimme von Janeway hinter sich. Er drehte sich zur Kommunikationsanlage herum und drückte einen Button.  
"Ja, Captain."  
"Wir sind gerade in den Orbit eingetreten. Wie sieht es bei Ihnen aus? Sind Sie schon bereit hochgebeamt zu werden?"  
"Nein, ich fürchte, Sie müssen noch etwas Geduld haben. Wir haben immer noch viele Kranke im kritischen Stadium und zu wenig Personal", erklärte das MHN.  
"Soll ich den Regierungsvertreter kontaktieren und fragen, ob wir Ihnen Hilfspersonal runterschicken dürfen?", bot Janeway an.  
Der Doktor überlegte kurz und meinte dann: "Ich glaube nicht, daß Sie dafür eine Genehmigung bekommen, Captain. Es geht auch so. Allerdings könnte ich Naomis Hilfe noch hier brauchen und sie hat da außerdem noch eine spezielle kleine Patientin, um die sich kümmern muß."  
Janeway nickt. "Also gut, da wir im Orbit bleiben dürfen sehe ich da kein Problem. Sagen Sie Bescheid, wenn wir Sie hochbeamen können."  
"Danke, Captain", erwiderte das MHN erleichtert.  
"Doktor? Konnten Sie schon etwas über den Ursprung des Virus herausfinden? Wissen die Valuka schon von Ihrem Verdacht?", hakte Janeway nach.  
"Nein, ich hatte einfach noch keine Zeit um dem genau nachzugehen. Aber vielleicht könnten sich Seven und Icheb meine Analysen ansehen, ich kann mich im Moment nicht darum kümmern."  
"Ist gut, schicken Sie alle Unterlagen zur Krankenstation, ich werde die beiden informieren."  
Das MHN tippte an seinem Computer auf einige Buttons und sagte dann: "Ich habe die Daten übermittelt."  
Janeway nickte. "Brauchen Sie sonst noch etwas?"  
"Nein, Medikamente und Instrumente sind zur genüge noch da. Ich melde mich wieder, wenn wir fertig sind. Geben Sie uns noch ein bis zwei Tage."  
"Verstanden. Ich erwarte alle 24 Stunden Meldung. Janeway Ende."  
Der Monitor wurde wieder dunkel und der Doktor machte sich wieder auf den Weg zu den Patienten.  
Einige, die sich im ersten Stadium befunden hatten, hatten die Ärzte schon wieder Heim schicken können. In dem einen Tag, der seit der Massenimpfung vergangen war, hatten sich bei allen Valuka große Besserungen eingestellt. Vertreter der Regierung waren kurz vor Mitternacht gestern noch im Krankenhaus eingetroffen und hatten einen großen Vorrat an Impfstoff abgeholt, den sie nun an die restliche Bevölkerung verteilen mußten.  
Mehr Pflege brauchten nur die Kranken, die sich im Endstadium befunden hatten, einige hatten innere Blutungen, die die Ärzte anhand kleinerer Operationen aber stillen konnten.  
Auch Lia ging es inzwischen wesentlich besser und sehr zu Naomis Leidwesen sollte sie und auch die anderen Kinder hier in ein Kinderkrankenhaus in einem anderen Teil der Stadt verlegt werden.  
Am nächsten Tag würden sie transportfähig sein und Naomi beschloß, heute noch so viel Zeit wie möglich mit ihr zu verbringen.

Am nächsten Tag war es dann soweit. Lia lag schon auf der Transportliege und es war Zeit für den Abschied.  
"Leb wohl, Lia, ich werde Dich nie vergessen", sagte Naomi, umarmte das Kind vorsichtig und drückte ihr einen Kuß auf die Stirn. In ihren Augen glänzten Tränen, aber das war ihr jetzt egal. Lia ging es nicht besser, auch sie weinte.  
"Ich Dich auch nicht, Naomi. Ich hab Dich ganz doll lieb."  
Dann brachten zwei Pfleger sie hinaus in einen wartenden Gleiter und das letzte, das Naomi von Lia noch sah, war ihre kleine Hand, die ihr noch winkte, bis die Türen des Gleiters zu gingen.  
Die junge Halb-Ktarianerin stand noch so lange da, bis der Gleiter verschwunden war, dann wischte sie sich einmal über die Augen und machte sich daran, dem MHN noch zu helfen.  
Gegen Mittag waren beide im Labor, der Doktor las ein paar Scannerdaten aus und Naomi aß gerade etwas zu Mittag. Nach einer Weile schaute das MHN auf, denn Naomi war ungewöhnlich still.  
"Ist alles in Ordnung, Naomi?", fragte er.  
Das Mädchen schreckte aus seinen Gedanken und schaut den Doktor an. Dann seufzte sie leise und meinte: "Ich muß an Lia denken." Gedankenverloren stocherte sie in ihrem Essen herum und fragte dann: "Meinen Sie, Captain Janeway würde sie besuchen? Das hat sie sich so gewünscht."  
Der Doktor schaute sie mitfühlend an und sagte dann: "Ich füchte, das wird nicht möglich sein. Wir können froh sein, daß die Voyager wenigstens in einem hohen Orbit kreisen darf, ein Besuch auf dem Planeten ist derzeit leider ausgeschlossen. Und wenn nichts dazwischen kommt werden wir beide morgen auch wieder an Bord der Voyager sein."  
Naomi schaute traurig auf ihren Eintopf und schob den fast vollen Teller dann von sich weg.  
"Ich verstehe", sagte sie nur.  
Das MHN wollte sie etwas aufheitern und meinte deshalb: "Morgen siehst Du Icheb wieder, das sollte Dich doch wenigstens etwas freuen."  
Jetzt huschte ein kleines Lächeln über Naomis Lippen und sie antwortete: "Glauben Sie mir, darauf freue ich mich wirklich."  
Ein dumpf klingendes Geräusch irgendwo hinter einer Wand zog plötzlich die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden auf sich...

Auf der Voyager saß Kathryn zur selben Zeit gerade in ihrem Sessel und unterhielt sich leise mit Chakotay, als Tuvok meldete: "Captain, die Sensoren haben eine sehr große Explosion auf der Oberfläche registriert."  
Kathryn stand alarmiert auf und auch die restliche Brückencrew hörte aufmeksam zu.  
"Wo, Tuvok? Sind der Doktor und Naomi in Gefahr?", fragte Chakotay.  
Der Vulkanier schaute von seiner Konsole auf und sagte dann nüchtern: "Ich fürchte, sie befanden sich mitten im Zentrum. Das ganze Krankenhausgebäude ist vollständig zerstört worden."  
Kathryn hielt sich an dem Geländer fest, damit sie nicht hinfiel. Ihre Beine fühlten sich mit einem Mal wie Gummi an und sie faßte sich unbewußt an die Brust, so als ob ihr das Atmen schwer fiel.  
Chakotay hatte sich ebenfalls auf seinem Sessel erhoben und starrte Tuvok ungläubig an.  
"Überlebende?", fragte er und sah nach Kathryn. Sie hatte sich wieder gefangen und war zu Tuvok an die Station getreten, wohl um sich selber von den Daten zu überzeugen.  
Tuvoks Finger flogen über die Buttons und dann sagte er: "Am Rande des Explosionsradius gibt es Überlebende, allerdings kann ich nur valukanische Lebenszeichen orten."  
"Was ist mit den Kommunikatoren?", fragte Kathryn.  
Wieder huschten Tuvoks Finger über die Konsole, doch er hatte scheinbar keinen Erfolg, denn er sagte: "Die Sensoren können nichts orten."  
Für einen Moment herrschte auf der Brücke eine unheimliche Stille. Dann fügte Tuvok noch hinzu: "Captain, die Sensoren können die Kommunikatoren nicht eindeutig identifizieren, es gibt Interferenzen aufgrund der zerstörten Leitungen und der Hitze. Es wäre ratsam, ein Außenteam hinunterzubeamen, das nach dem Doktor und Miss Wildman sucht."  
Die Worte bedeuteten für Kathryn, daß noch Hoffnung bestand, daher klammerte sie sich daran. Sie wandte sich an Harry Kim: "Ensign Kim, stellen Sie einen Kontakt zum Regierungsvertreter her."  
"Ja, Captain", sagte Harry und stellte die gewünschte Verbindung her.  
"Captain Janeway, es tut mir leid, aber im Moment ist es sehr ungünstig, es gab einen Zwischenfall und...", fing der Regierungsbeamte an, doch Janeway schnitt ihm das Wort ab.  
"Zwei unserer Crewmitglieder waren in dem Krankenhaus", sagte sie brüsk, sie ärgerte sich über seine Wortwahl 'Zwischenfall'. "Ich werde ein Außenteam dort hinunterbeamen und nach unseren vermißten Crewmitgliedern suchen. Haben Sie damit irgendein Problem?"  
Der Beamte schaut sie völlig verdutzt an, merkte aber, daß er in dieser Situation keinerlei Befugnis hatte, ihr das zu verbieten. Daher sagte er nur: "Schicken Sie Ihr Team runter, Captain, ich muß aber darauf bestehen, daß Sie sich nur innerhalb der zerstörten Zone aufhalten."  
"Einverstanden. Danke, Minister. Janeway Ende."  
Chakotay blickte Kathryn überrascht an, daß sie so zielstrebig sein konnte, wußte er zwar, aber es überraschte ihn, daß der Minister nicht einmal versucht hatte ein Veto einzulegen.  
"Chakotay, Tuvok, Tom, sie suchen nach dem Doktor und Naomi."  
Die drei erhoben sich und Chakotay blieb noch einmal dicht bei Kathryn stehen und raunte ihr zu: "Wir finden heraus, was mit ihnen passiert ist, verlaß Dich drauf."  
Dann ging er zum Turbolift und die Türen schlossen sich hinter den drei Offizieren.

10 Minuten später rematerialisierten das Außenteam am Rand des ehemaligen Gebäudes.  
"Mein Gott", sagte Tom, als er die Trümmer sah. Doch selbst das Wort 'Trümmer' schien nicht mehr angemessen zu sein, das Krankenhaus war buchstäblich dem Erdboden gleichgemacht worden.  
Keiner der Drei wollte es aussprechen, aber niemand glaubte mehr daran, der der Doktor oder Naomi noch lebte, bzw. im Falle des Doktors sein Programm nicht zerstört worden war.  
Doch sie mußten wenigstens irgendetwas finden, das erklären konnte, was hier passiert war.  
Nachdem sie sich eine gute halbe Stunde durch die Trümmer und ab und zu valukanische Überreste gekämpft hatten, rief Tom: "Commander, Tuvok, ich glaube, ich habe etwas gefunden."  
Er kramte zwischen Steinen und Staub herum und als die anderen beiden bei ihm waren, erkannten sie, daß Tom einen der beiden Kommunikatoren gefunden hatte. Er war zerbeult und fast zu einer unkenntlichen Masse verschmolzen, daher war es kein Wunder, daß die Sensoren der Voyager sie nicht orten konnten.  
Die drei Männer blickten sich schweigend an, bis Chakotay schließlich den Mut fand auf sein Combadge zu tippen.  
"Chakotay an Voyager."  
"Sprechen Sie, Commander", kam Janeways Stimme sofort.  
"Wir haben einen der Kommunikatoren gefunden, aber er wurde in der Explosion fast bis zur Unkenntlichkeit zerstört."  
Einen Moment lang herrschte Schweigen, dann sagte Janeway: "Verstanden. Suchen Sie weiter."  
"Ja, Captain", antwortete Chakotay und wußte, daß Kathryn ebenso wie allen anderen klar war, daß diese Explosion weder Naomi noch das Programm des Doktors heil überstanden haben konnten.  
Sie wollte den zweiten Kommunikator und Beweise, daß sie wirklich tot waren.  
Da sie eins der beiden Combadges gefunden hatten suchten sie vom Fundort aus in kleinen Kreisen da sie annahmen, daß die beiden vermutlich während der Explosion in der Nähe zueinander gewesen waren und es dauert auch nicht lange, bis Chakotay den zweiten Kommunikator fand. Er hatte die Explosion ein wenig besser überstanden.  
Als er ihn umdrehte sah er einige rote Rückstände.  
"Tom", wandte er sich an den Piloten, "könnte das hier Blut sein?" fragte er und reichte ihm das Badge herüber. Tom holte den medizinischen Tricorder hervor, stellte eine Verbindung zur medizinischen Datenbank der Voyager her und scannte die Substanz. Es dauert nur ein paar Sekunden, bis er sagte: "Es ist Blut, und die DNA ist von Naomi Wildman."  
Chakotay seufzte. Damit hatten sie ihren Beweis wohl. Doch bevor sie den Captain informierten suchen sie noch nach dem mobilen Emitter, gaben es aber bald auf da Tuvok darauf hinwies, daß die Komponenten vermutlich komplett zerstört sein müßten, da der Emitter weder Gold- noch Berylliumanteile enthielt, die die Explosion und gegebenenfalls die Hitze überstehen könnten.  
"Also gut, lassen wir uns wieder auf das Schiff beamen", sagte Chakotay und tippte auf sein Combadge.  
"Chakotay an Voyager, drei Personen zum Beamen."  
Kurz darauf verschwanden die Offiziere in einem bläulichen Schimmer.


	15. Chapter 15

Chakotay saß bei Kathryn im Bereitschaftsraum. Die beiden zerstörten Kommunikatoren lagen auf ihrem Tisch und Chakotay berichtete gerade nüchtern, was sie gefunden hatten.  
Als er geendet hatte saß Kathryn noch immer in ihrem Sessel, den Blick starr auf die Überreste ihrer beiden Crewmitglieder gerichtet.  
Chakotay musterte sie verstohlen. Daß sie Crewmitglieder verloren hatten war nichts ungewöhnliches, allerdings mußte sich Chakotay eingestehen, daß diese beiden Fälle schwerer wogen als alle anderen bisher.  
"Kathryn?", fragte er sanft, ohne wirklich zu wissen, was er weiter sagen sollte.  
Sie schaute nicht auf und gerade als Chakotay dachte, sie hätte ihn gar nicht gehört, weil sie in Gedanken gewesen war sagte sie: "Ich habe schon früher Crewmitglieder verloren. Jeder einzelne Name hat sich in mein Gedächtnis gebrannt, aber merkwürdigerweise sind die Gesichter mit der Zeit verblaßt. Ich habe deren Angehörige verständigt, ihnen meine Beleidsbekundungen überbracht und dann weitergemacht." Kathryn schwieg für einen Moment und schaute Chakotay dann an.  
"Eigentlich ist das hier nichts anderes, mit einer Ausnahme."  
Chakotay wußte genau was sie meinte und ohne groß zu überlegen sagte er: "Hier geht es um die Familie, nicht wahr?"  
Kathryn nickte. "Die Crew ist zusammengewachsen, es haben sich Paare gebildet... und wir haben gerade eine Tochter und einen sehr guten Freund verloren, der außerdem noch unser einziger Schiffsarzt war. Ganz ehrlich Chakotay, ich weiß nicht, ob ich das hier so einfach wegstecken kann."  
Chakotay stand auf, ging um den Tisch herum und umarmte sie. Kathryn hatte sich noch nie so verletzlich gezeigt und er wußte, daß sie ihm mit diesem Geständnis zeigte, wie sehr sie ihm vertraute.  
"Ich bin aber diesmal bei Dir und werde Dir helfen", raunte er ihr zu. Sie legte ihre Hände auf seine Arme und schmiegte sich fest an ihn.  
"Es tut mir leid, Chakotay", sagte sie etwas unerwartet, so daß er stutze, sie aber nicht losließ.  
"Was tut Dir leid?", fragte er.  
"Daß ich Dich so lange auf Abstand gehalten habe, das bedaure ich zutiefst. Gerade jetzt ist mir klar geworden, wie kostbar die Zeit ist und daß wir keine Minute davon als selbstverständlich nehmen oder sie verschwenden sollten."  
Chakotay drückte sie nur fester an sich und meinte dann: "Was vergangen ist, ist vergangen. Das Wichtigste ist die Gegenwart." Dann küßte er sie zärtlich und Kathryn entspannte sich etwas.  
"Captain, Minister Sal möchte Sie gerne sprechen", wurden die beiden Offiziere von Tuvoks Stimme unterbrochen.  
Chakotay ließ Kathryn los und diese seufzte leise. Es war an der Zeit, sich der Realität zu stellen.  
"Stellen Sie ihn zu mir durch, Tuvok", sagte sie und drehte den Monitor in ihre Richtung. Chakotay nahm leise auf dem Stuhl gegenüber Platz und wartete.  
"Minister Sal, was kann ich für Sie tun?", fragte sie etwas steif.  
"Captain Janeway, wir bedauern den Verlust ihrer Crewmitglieder zutiefst und werden alles tun, was in unserer Macht steht, um die Verantwortlichen zu finden und zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen."  
"Danke, Minister", sagte Kathryn, die an seinem Gesichtsausdruck erkennen konnte, daß jetzt noch etwas kam, das ihr sicher nicht gefallen würde.  
"Sie werden verstehen, daß wir angesichts der Situation hier vorerst unseren Planeten als Sperrzone ansehen. Dies dient der allgemeinen Sicherheit, auch Ihrer, und ist nicht verhandelbar. Wir danken Ihnen für Ihre Hilfe und bitten Sie, sich innerhalb der nächsten 2 Stunden aus unserem Orbit und dem System zu entfernen."  
Mit welcher Betonung der Minister das Wort "bitten" ausgesprochen hatte, war unmißverständlich deutlich. Kathryn spürte Wut in sich aufsteigen, unterdrückte sie aber tunlichst.  
"Minister, ich verstehe durchaus ihre Situation, aber Sie werden verstehen, daß wir nicht so einfach abfliegen können. Zwei meiner Crewmitglieder werden vermißt und wir können bei der Aufklärung des Falles wesentliche Hilfe leisten."  
Der Minister zog erstaunt die Augenbrauen hoch, als Kathryn von 'Vermißten' sprach. Daß keiner die Expolsion überlebt haben konnte war eigentlich unbestreitbar und er konnte sich keinen Reim darauf machen, wieso diese Frau das offenbar nicht akzeptieren konnte.  
"Captain, bei allem Respekt, wir haben durch diese Explosion weit über 2.000 Opfer zu beklagen, wie Sie vielleicht wissen war das Krankenhaus schon überfüllt mit Valuka, die an der Seuche litten. Dazu kommen die Toten der vergangenen Woche, die an der Krankheit starben. Daher verzeihen Sie bitte unsere momentane Gemütslage, daß wir es vorziehen diese Tragödie intern zu regeln. Die Regierung bittet Sie hiermit noch einmal nachdrücklich, unserer Bitte um die vorläufige Isolation des Planeten Folge zu leisten."  
Kathryn blickte unauffällig über den Rand des Computers hinweg zu Chakotay. Dieser nickte leicht und wenn sie ganz ehrlich war, konnte sie den Minister auch verstehen. Aber der Bitte Folge zu leisten hieß auch endgültig Abschied nehmen zu müssen vom MHN und Naomi und irgendetwas in Kathryn sträubte sich noch dagegen. Für einen längeren Moment, in dem sowohl der Minister als auch Chakotay sie angespannt ansahen, focht sie den Kampf Kathryn gegen Captain in sich aus und schließlich sagte sie schweren Herzens: "Wir werden in 90 Minuten den Orbit verlassen. Ich möchte Sie nur bitten uns zu benachrichtigen, wenn Sie die Verantwortlichen gefunden haben. Wir werden für eine Woche in Kommunikationsreichweite sein, danach zwei weitere Wochen beim Handelszentrum."  
Der Minister atmete sichtlich erleichtert auf, eine Konfrontation mit der Voyager war das Letzte, das sie jetzt noch gebrauchen konnten.  
"Wir danken für Ihr Verständnis Captain und ich versichere Ihnen, daß Sie informiert werden. Eine gute Weiterreise."  
"Einen Moment noch, Minister", hielt ihn Kathryn auf, "es gibt da noch etwas, das Sie wissen sollten."  
Ihr Gesprächspartner blickte sie fragend an und Kathryn versuchte ihre nächsten Worte möglichst schonend zu formulieren.  
"Unser Doktor hat mich in unserem letzten Gespräch auf etwas beunruhigendes hingewiesen in Bezug auf den Virus", fing sie an.  
Der Minister horchte auf. "Und das wäre?", fragte er nach.  
"Er war der Überzeugung, daß das Virus künstlich erschaffen wurde, zur Vernichtung Ihres Volkes."  
"Captain, wenn das ein Scherz sein soll, dann ist er geschmacklos", brauste Sal auf.  
Kathryn konnte sein Aufruhr verstehen, vermutlich hätte sie nicht anders reagiert, deshalb überhörte sie den Ton.  
"Ich versichere Ihnen, Minister Sal, daß das kein Scherz ist. Unser Doktor hat Sie lediglich deshalb nicht informiert, weil er es noch nicht eindeutig beweisen konnte, aber er sprach von einem genetisch manipulierten Virus, der resistent gegen die hiesigen valukanischen Heilungsmittel zu sein scheint."  
Der Minister, der vorher sogar empört aus seinem Sessel aufgestanden war, wurde blaß und sank langsam wieder auf das Polster. Einen Moment lang schüttelte er nur leicht den Kopf und konnte gar nicht glauben, was er da gehört hatte. Schließlich sagte er: "Wenn das stimmt, dann heißt das, jemand will die Valuka auslöschen!"  
"Wie gesagt, er wollte in seinem Labor auf der Voyager noch nach dem Beweis suchen, aber er war sich sicher."  
"Dann ist es noch viel wichtiger als vorher, daß wir unseren Planeten vorerst isolieren. Bevor wir nicht wissen ob die Bedrohung von innen oder außen kommt, werden wir keinem Schiff gestatten sich unserem Planeten zu nähern."  
Kathryn sah Sal an, daß er an dieser Information schwer zu schlucken hatte, aber er hatte ein Recht darauf es zu erfahren.  
"Captain, ich danke Ihnen, daß Sie mir das mitgeteilt haben, ich werde sofort entsprechende Untersuchungen einleiten. Und ich verspreche Ihnen, sollten Sie noch nicht außer Reichweite sein, werden wir Ihnen unsere Untersuchungsergebnisse zukommen lassen."  
"Danke Minister, das weiß ich zu schätzen. Leben Sie wohl."  
Der Minister nickte nur, dann wurde der Bildschirm schwarz und das Föderationslogo erschien wieder.  
"Es war richtig, Kathryn", sagte Chakotay nach einem Augenblick. "Wären sie noch am Leben, dann hätten wir sie gefunden, aber da war nichts."  
"Wenn wir abfliegen, dann sind sie wirklich weg, Chakotay", sagte Kathryn leise. "Und wir haben nichts außer zwei Kommunikatoren um Abschied nehmen zu können."  
"Ich weiß, aber manchmal muß man in Gedanken Abschied nehmen. Wir sollten, bevor wir den Orbit verlassen, noch die Trauerfeier veranstalten, wir sind ihnen dann wenigstens so nahe wie möglich."  
Kathryn nickte zaghaft. "Würdest Du bitte alles in die Wege leiten?"  
"Natürlich." Dann drückte Chakotay ihr noch einen Kuß auf die Stirn und verließ den Bereitschaftsraum.

Eine Stunde später standen die Offziere in Galauniform auf der Brücke und Kathryns Worte wurden schiffsweit übertragen. Neelix, als Naomis Patenonkel, hatte ebenfalls ein paar Worte gesagt und Kathryn war froh, daß sie angefangen hatte, denn sie hatte jetzt Mühe die Tränen zurückzuhalten.  
Tom fühlte sich verpflichtete ebenfalls einen Nachruf für den Doktor beizutragen und knapp vor Ablauf der Frist, die die Valuka der Voyager gesetzt hatte, sagte Tuvok dann: "Achtung!"  
Bei diesem Ausruf nahmen alle Haltung an und blickten auf den großen Wandschirm, der den Planeten unter sich zeigte. Ein Ensign blies auf der kleinen Pfeife den letzten Gruß und nach einer Gedenkminute wandte sich Kathryn an Tuvok, nickte ihm kurz zu und der Lieutenant schloß die schiffsweite Übertragung.  
"Tom, fliegen Sie uns aus dem Orbit, voller Impuls und setzten Sie einen Kurs Richtung Handelsstation. Warp 1."  
"Aye, Captain", erwiderte der Pilot und die Voyager verließ die Umlaufbahn.

2 Stunden später hatten sich die Offiziere im Konferenzraum versammelt. Es ging dabei vorrangig um die Frage wer das MHN in Zukunft ersetzen würde. Normalerweise wäre Tom die erste Wahl gewesen, aber Kathryn wollte ihren besten Piloten nicht vom Posten abziehen. Daher einigten sich alle schnell darauf, daß Tom weiterhin als Helfer des zukünftigen Arztes fungieren sollte. Das Problem blieb aber weiterhin, daß sie niemanden an Bord hatten, der bis jetzt in der Lage war komplizierte Operationen durchzuführen, sollte so etwas jemals nötig sein. Auch das Fachwissen reichte bei niemandem nur annähernd an das des MHNs heran.  
"Vielleicht sollten wir in Betracht ziehen bei anderen Völkern einen Arzt zu rekrutieren", schlug Chakotay vor. "Wenn es uns gelingt jemanden für die Reise an Bord zu holen, müßte er sich nur noch mit unserer Physiologie vertraut machen, aber die Grundlagen wären vorhanden."  
"Meinen Sie, daß irgendjemand bereit wäre seine Heimat für immer zu verlassen um mit uns nach Hause zu fliegen?", fragte B'Elanna etwas skeptisch.  
"Ich habe es getan", gab Neelix zu bedenken.  
"Ich möchte Ihnen nicht zu nahe treten, Neelix, aber Ihre Heimatwelt wurde auch vernichtet. Sie waren sozusagen schon entwurzelt", sagte B'Elanna vorsichtig.  
"Das mag sein, aber Kes hat ihre Heimatwelt aufgegeben um mit Ihnen zu reisen. Ich denke schon, daß es zumindest ein Versuch wert wäre. Außerdem haben wir auch gar keine andere Möglichkeit."  
Kathryn überlegte kurz, dann sagte sie: "Wenn wir den Handelsposten erreicht haben werde ich Supervisorin Talina fragen, ob sie uns in der Angelegenheit weiterhelfen kann. Bis dahin wird das Amt des leitenden, medizinischen Offiziers auf Mr. Paris übertragen. Tom, gehen sie die Akten durch und suchen Sie sich jemanden raus, den Sie anlernen. Sie werden Ihre Schichten teilen. Wegtreten."  
Während alle anderen den Raum verließen, blieb Chakotay noch sitzen. Er wartete, bis er mit Kathryn allein war und fragte dann: "Wie wäre es, wenn wir heute unser Schichtende pünktlich antreten und in mein Quartier gehen? Ich denke, etwas Ruhe und eine Massage würden Dir gut tun."  
Kathryn lächelte leicht und wollte zuerst ablehnen, doch dann sagte sie: "Das ist in der Tat ein sehr guter Vorschlag."  
Chakotay lächelte. "Dann gehen wir am besten gleich, bevor Tuvok noch einen Notruf empfängt."  
Kathryn schmunzelte und beide Führungsoffiziere gingen auf die Brücke zurück um sich von der Beta-Schicht ablösen zu lassen.


	16. Chapter 16

Auf Valuka wurden unterdessen die ersten Ergebnisse dargelegt.  
"Es waren uns unbekannte Sprengladungen, die unterhalb des Komplexes verteilt waren", berichtete gerade Lufon, einer der Ermittler.  
"Unter dem Komplex? Aber das ist nicht möglich, als das Krankenhaus damals gebaut wurde haben wir die alten Tunnel alle eingeebnet und mit Plasbeton aufgefüllt", sagte einer der Minister.  
"Es scheint, als hätte jemand dort neue Tunnel angelegt", erwiderte Lufon.  
"Aber wer sollte ein Interesse daran haben ein Krankenhaus auszulöschen?", warf ein anderer Minister in den Raum.  
"Vermutlich der- oder besser dieselben, die auch das Virus erschaffen haben. Uns liegen inzwischen aus anderen Krankenhäusern Analysen vor, die zum Glück von Dr. Rallek und dem Doktor der Voyager an die zuständigen Ärzte dort weitergegeben wurden. Die Vermutung des Doktors war richtig, jemand will uns auslöschen."  
Auf die Worte von Lufon hin trat betretenes Schweigen ein. Die Erkenntnis, daß jemand einen Völkermord beging war so unbegreiflich, daß einige es gar nicht glauben konnten. Aber die Fakten sagten etwas anderes.  
Die nächsten Stunden verbrachte man damit zu überlegen, wer dahinterstecken konnte und was es für einen Grund geben könnte.

Einige Meilen entfernt, in einem gewaltigen unterirdischen Komplex aus Tunneln und Räumen standen allerdings zwei Personen kurz davor, das Geheimnis des Ganzen zu erfahren.  
Sie spürte ein Brennen und dann einfach nur Schmerzen, die durch ihren Körper fuhren. Sie versuchte ihre Augen zu öffnen und sah nur einen dunklen Schemen über sich.  
Eine Hand tastete nach ihrem Handgelenk, eine andere tastete ihren Bauch ab. Sie stöhnte auf, als die Hand einen Punkt traf, der eine erneute Schmerzwelle in ihr auslöste.  
"Versuch Dich zu entspannen, ich weiß, daß es weh tut", sagte eine Stimme, die sie irgendwie kannte.  
Der Nebel in ihrem Kopf wollte noch nicht ganz weichen, aber mit der Zeit wurde es besser und Erinnerungen strömten auf sie ein. Sie konnte sich an sengende Hitze und eine ohrenbetäubende Explosion erinnern, dann wie jemand sie wegschleifte und Steine herabfielen. Danach war alles dunkel.  
Sie versuchte die Gestalt über ihr klarer zu erkennen und blinzelte mehrmals. Sie hob ihren Kopf etwas an und merkte, daß das ein Fehler war. Ihr wurde schwindelig und die Hand drückte sie sacht wieder zurück.  
"Beweg Dich möglichst wenig, Du hast einiges abbekommen."  
Dann konnte sie die Stimme zuordnen und die Momente vor der Explosion kamen zurück.  
Sie war mit dem Doktor im Labor als sie hinter sich, scheinbar aus der Wand kommend, ein dumpfes Geräusch hörten. Plötzlich kam ein Wandpaneel auf sie zugeschossen und traf sie an der Schulter.  
Im nächsten Moment ging das Licht aus und dann kamen dunkle Schatten aus dem Loch geklettert. Zwei packen sie an den Armen und schleiften sie durch das Loch zurück in einen Tunnel.  
"Wer sind Sie?", hörte sie noch das MHN rufen, dann sah sie ihn nicht mehr. Sie fiel fast zwei Meter tief als die Entführer sie unsanft hinunterwarfen. Zum Glück war der Boden mit weichem Sand bedeckt, so daß sie nur ein paar blaue Flecken abbekam. Sofort wurde sie wieder gepackt und mit einer atemberaubenden Geschwindigkeit durch den Tunnel gezogen. Und dann kam die Explosion, direkt über ihnen.  
Und jetzt war sie hier aufgewacht, erleichtert, daß der Doktor auch hier war.  
"Wo sind wir?" fragte Naomi leise.  
"Ich weiß es nicht", gab das MHN zu. "Du warst bewußtlos und diese Wesen können sich unglaublich schnell bewegen. Wir könnten meilenweit weg sein, ich weiß es nicht."  
"Und was wollen die von uns?", fragte Naomi weiter und verzog das Gesicht, als der Doktor wieder eine Stelle traf, an der sie sehr schmerzempfindlich war.  
"Auch das weiß ich nicht. Sie haben uns in diese Höhle gebracht und die Tür versperrt. Das ist jetzt ungefähr eine Stunde her."  
"Wenigstens leben wir noch", sagte Naomi. "Wie sieht's aus wenn wir schon über Leben sprechen?", fragte sie dann.  
Das MHN lächelte sie an und sagte unbekümmert: "Nichts ernstes, ein paar Prellungen, eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung und eine leichte Quetschung am Bauch, ein wenig Ruhe und Dir geht's bald wieder gut."  
Naomi kniff die Augen leicht zusammen und blickte ihn an. "Das klingt gut."  
Der Doktor war gerade im Begriff aufzustehen als Naomi meinte: "Und jetzt die Wahrheit."  
Sein Lächeln verblaßte und er seufzte.  
"Dok, bei allem Respekt, Sie konnten noch nie überzeugend lügen. Und ganz ehrlich fühle ich selber, daß mich da noch etwas mehr erwischt hat. Also?"  
Diesmal lächelte er nicht als er sagte: "Du hast innere Blutungen und eine Gehirnerschütterung, ich muß Dich so schnell wie möglich auf die Voyager bringen."  
"Das könnte wohl etwas kompliziert werden", meinte Naomi trocken.  
Das MHN wollte gerade etwas erwidern, da hörten sie vor der Tür Geräusche. Kurz darauf ging die Tür auf und zwei schattenhafte Gestalten traten ein. Naomi dachte zuerst, sie würden dunkle Overalls tragen, als sie jedoch etwas näher kamen mußte sie das revidieren. Da es im Raum selber fast komplett dunkel war konnte sie es auch nicht richtig erkennen, aber es schien, als hätten sie nur ein paar Stofffetzen um, ihre Haut selber schien Schutz genug zu sein. Sie sah fest und lederartig aus und sie hatte Struktur. Ihre Augen glühten leicht.  
 _Vermutlich, damit sie im Dunkeln perfekt sehen können_ , schlußfolgerte sie.  
"Sie haben unsere Waffe vernichtet", sagte ganz überraschend eine der Gestalten an das MHN gewandt.  
Dieser zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und fragte: "Waffe? Sind Sie etwa für den Virus verantwortlich?"  
"Ja, und wenn Sie sich nicht eingemischt hätten, dann wären wir jetzt wieder sicher."  
Das MHN und auch Naomi waren jetzt vollends verwirrt.  
"Sicher? Vor wem? Den Valuka? Ich verstehe nicht...", sagte der Doktor und blickte Naomi an.  
Diese funkelte die beiden Schattengestalten wütend an, hielt sich aber zurück.  
Die Schattengestalt trat dicht an das MHN heran und blickte ihn mit seinen leuchtenden Augen an.  
"Sie werden eine neue Krankheit für uns entwickeln und diesmal darf es keine Heilung mehr geben."  
"Das werde ich ganz sicher nicht tun!", rief das MHN empört aus. "Ich bin Arzt, kein Massenmörder. Ich bin darauf programmiert Leben zu retten und zu schützen, nicht es zu vernichten!" Er funkelte sein Gegenüber wütend und unnachgiebig an, dieser entfernte sich wieder etwas und sah zu Naomi.  
"Und was ist mit ihrem Leben?", fragte er und zeigte auf das Mädchen. "Werden Sie ihr Leben auch retten?"  
Der Doktor schaute ihn völlig entgeistert an. "Sie sind verrückt!", entfuhr es ihm.  
Blitzschnell packte das Wesen ihn am Hals und ohne ihn loszulassen stieß er ihn gegen die Sandwand hinter ihm. Seine Augen glühten noch heller und sein Gesicht befand sich nur Zentimeter vom Gesicht des Doktors entfernt.  
"Sie haben ja keine Ahnung was wir sind und was uns angetan wurde. Wir haben nichts mehr zu verlieren und Sie werden uns helfen, diese Krankheit zu erschaffen. Zuerst werden wir das Mädchen töten, langsam und qualvoll, dann werden wir ein Valuka nach dem anderen holen und solange weitermachen, bis Sie gehorchen. Wir werden mit den Kindern anfangen und mit den Alten aufhören. Und damit sie begreifen, daß wir es ernst meinen...", er nickte der anderen Schattengestalt zu und dieser näherte sich Naomi. Das Mädchen versuchte von ihm wegzurutschen, aber ihre Verletzungen ließen das nicht zu.  
"Was haben Sie vor?", rief das MHN alarmiert und versuchte sich aus dem Griff zu befreien, aber das Wesen war stärker als er. Hilflos mußte er mit ansehen wie sich die andere Gestalt über Naomi beugte, sie mit beiden Händen an den Schultern packte und ungeachtet ihrer Schmerzenslaute sie auf die Beine zerrte.  
"Nicht, hören Sie auf!", rief das MHN. "Sie ist verletzt, sie muß liegen bleiben."  
Der Wesen bei Naomi blickte seinen Artgenossen an und dieser nickte unmerklich.  
Er drückte Naomi mit einer Hand ebenso an die Wand wie das MHN und die junge Halb-Ktarianerin schrie gequält auf. Als er sie fest im Griff hatte legte er seine andere Hand auf ihren Bauch und drückte ihren Körper dort ebenfalls gegen die Wand.  
Diesmal schrie Naomi wie wahnsinnig, die Schmerzen in ihrem Bauch brachten Sie an den Rand der Bewußtlosigkeit und es nahm kein Ende. Irgendwann konnte sie nicht mehr und sie hatte außerdem einen metallischen Geschmack im Mund.  
"Hören Sie auf! Lassen Sie sie los!", schrie ebenfalls das MHN und versuchte erneut sich aus dem Griff zu lösen. Entsetzt sah er, wie eine schmale Blutspur aus Naomis Mundwinkel lief.  
"Aufhören, sie stirbt sonst!", rief er aufgeregt und zu seiner Erleichterung ließ das Wesen Naomi jetzt los und sie sackte zu Boden. Auch bei ihm wurde der Griff gelockert und sofort eilte er zu ihr hin.  
Ungeachtet der Entführer, die noch immer im Raum waren, tastete er nach ihrem Puls und stellte dann sicher, daß das Blut ihre Atemwege nicht blockieren würde. Sie war kaum noch bei Bewußtsein und atmete nur noch flach. Das MHN drehte sich zu den Entführern um und schaute sie verzweifelt an.  
"Wenn ich sie nicht behandeln kann, dann ist sie in der nächsten Stunde tot. Bitte", flehte er eindringlich.  
Die beiden Schattengestalten sahen sich an und nach einem stummen Austausch nickten sie sich dann zu. Einer hielt auf einmal einen Tricorder in der Hand, den er dem MHN hinüberwarf.  
Ungläubig fing er ihn auf, nahm den Sensor hinten heraus und klappte das Gerät auf. Dann scannte er sie und seine Befürchtungen wurden vom Tricorder bestätigt.  
"Nehmen Sie sie und kommen Sie mit", forderte ein Wesen ihn auf, aber der Doktor schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
"Wenn ich sie zuviel bewege könnte ich noch weitere Organe verletzten", erklärte er.  
Die Schattengestalt blickte ihn an. "Ich dachte, sie wollten ihr helfen. Dann kommen Sie jetzt mit", zischte er.  
Das MHN befand sich in einer Zwangslage. Sollte er tun was sie sagen? Daß sie ihnen feindlich gesinnt waren, daran bestand kein Zweifel, aber wenn sie sie jetzt hatten töten wollen, warum hatten sie ihm dann den Tricorder gegeben? Er traf eine Entscheidung, steckte den Tricorder ein und hob Naomi so vorsichtig wie möglich hoch um sie möglichst wenig zu bewegen.  
Dann ging er hinter den beiden her.  
Wenig später erreichten sie einen weiteren Raum und der Doktor erkannte eine Art Krankenstation.  
"Sie haben eine Stunde Zeit um sie zu behandeln, dann werden Sie mit der Herstellung einer Waffe anfangen." Die Worte des Schattenwesens waren endgültig.  
"Ich habe verstanden", sagte das MHN nur und dann waren sie allein im Labor eingeschlossen.  
Das MHN legte Naomi auf eine Liege und verschaffte sich dann schnell einen Überblick über die Gerätschaften und die Arzneien. Schließlich fand er das nötige und machte sich daran, die Blutungen bei ihr zu stoppen.

Als sie erwachte hörte sie leises Klappern. Zu ihrer Überraschung fühlte sie sich gut und öffnete langsam die Augen. Sie sah einen großen Raum und dann das MHN, das ihr den Rücken zukehrte und an irgendetwas arbeitete.  
"Dok?", fragte sie leise und das MHN drehte sich um und kam zu ihr.  
"Naomi, wie fühlst Du Dich?", fragte er und holte den Tricorder hervor.  
"Etwas müde, aber die Schmerzen sind weg."  
"Die Subleks haben zum Glück, so primitiv sie leben mögen, eine gute, medizinische Versorgung", erklärte er und klappte den Tricorder wieder zu.  
Naomi schaute ihn fragend an. "Sub- was?", hakte sie nach.  
"Subleks", half ihr der Doktor aus. "So nennen sie sich zumindest."  
"Und haben die auch gesagt, warum sie die Valuka auslöschen wollen?", fragte sie.  
Das MHN nickte zögerlich und half ihr erst einmal in eine sitzende Position.  
"Sie haben etwas Nahrung für Dich dagelassen, am besten wäre es, wenn Du jetzt etwas ißt und trinkst und ich erzähle Dir derweil, was los ist."  
"Klingt gut", meinte Naomi und stand langsam auf.  
Kurze Zeit später saßen beide an einem kleinen Tisch und das MHN erzählte, was er von den Subleks erfahren hatte.  
"Wie Du weißt gibt es auf dem Planeten nur zwei Kontinente, den Nord- und den Südkontinent."  
Naomi nickte, das hatte sie noch im Gedächtnis.  
"Es scheint, als hätten sich auf diesem Planeten unabhängig voneinander zwei Spezies entwickelt - auf dem Nordkontinent die Valuka und auf dem Südkontinent die Subleks. Während die Valuka das Glück hatten auf dem Nordkontinent mit einem gemäßigten Klima leben zu können hatten die Subleks auf dem Südkontinent mit ständiger Hitze, Trockenheit und Dürre zu kämpfen. Sie haben sich irgendwann in den Untergrund verzogen und sich über die Jahrhunderte den Lebensbedingungen unter der Erde angepaßt. Vielleicht hast Du ihre Haut bemerkt, sie ist lederartig, sehr widerstandsfähig und erdfarben. Ihre Augen haben sich auch verändert, sie können so gut im Dunkeln sehen, wie wir im Licht, dafür ertragen sie keine Sonne oder Tageslicht."  
"Ja, als ich die Augen gesehen habe, dachte ich mir schon so etwas", bestätigte Naomi. "Erzählen Sie weiter", bat sie dann.  
"Die beiden Spezies haben sich noch längere Zeit unabhängig voneinander entwickelt. Während die Valuka, die im gemäßigten Klima leicht an Rohstoffe kamen, ihre Entwicklung vorantrieben waren die Subleks eher auf unterirdische Resourcen beschränkt und entwickelten sich nicht so rasant wie die Valuka. Vor ungefähr 500 Jahren trafen dann die beiden Spezies zum ersten Mal aufeinander. Die Valuka hatten vor ihre Welt zu erkunden und bauten ein großes Schiff, das sie über den Ozean bringen sollte. Dabei entdeckten sie den Südkontinent."  
"Wie Christoph Kolumbus auf der Erde 1492, als er Amerika entdeckte?" fragte Naomi.  
Das MHN nickte. "Die Umstände waren sehr ähnlich, aber die Indianer auf der Erde waren fortgeschrittener als die Subleks hier. Als die Valuka durch Zufall die Subleks entdeckten, waren sie zwar überrascht, aber keineswegs einem gegenseitigen Kennenlernens abgeneigt.  
Die Valuka blieben einige Tage und lernten die Subleks und ihre Lebensweise kennen. Gleichzeitig erzählten sie ihnen von den Valuka und dem Leben auf dem nördlichen Kontinent. Sie boten den Subleks sogar an, mit ihnen zu kommen und sie besser kennenzulernen. Ein paar Subleks nahmen das Angebot an und bevor die Valuka mit ihren Passagieren wieder aufbrachen, trafen sie noch eine Vereinbarung mit den Subleks, das besagte, daß es am besten für beide Kulturen wäre, weiterhin auf ihren Kontinenten zu bleiben. Die Valuka versprachen also, niemals den Südkontinent zu besiedeln und die Subleks verpflichteten sich im Gegenzug, hier zu bleiben. Zufrieden mit dem Arragement trennten sich die die beiden Völker wieder und die Valuka segelten mit 4 Subleks an Bord zurück zum Nordkontinent."  
"Warten Sie, hat Captain Alik nicht gesagt, daß die Valuka anfangen wollten den Südkontinent zu besiedeln?", warf Naomi ein.  
"Du hast ein ausgezeichnetes Gedächtnis", lobte sie das MHN, "aber hier sind wir jetzt auf Spekulationen angewiesen. Ich kenne bisher nur die Variante der Subleks. Ich kann mir einfach nicht vorstellen, daß die Valuka nach der lagen Zeit der Einhaltung des Vertrages plötzlich anfangen, ihn zu mißachten. Und Captain Alik hat die Subleks nicht erwähnt."  
"Das ist in der Tat merkwürdig, Doktor", mußte Naomi zustimmen.  
"Hinzu kommt, daß die Subleks scheinbar sehr nachtragend sind", meinte das MHN weiter. "Sie geben alle ihre Erfahrungen ausschließlich mündlich weiter, sie scheinen ein fotografisches Gedächtnis zu haben, jeder von ihnen. Das heißt wenn die Valuka, die auf dem Südkontinent waren, die Subleks in irgendeiner Weise beleidigt haben sollten um es mal milde auszudrücken, dann würden sie sich über Generationen daran erinnern."  
"Das erinnert mich jetzt an diese Katzenwesen, die Sivaoaner und Eeiauoaner. Captain Kirk mußte damals nach den Sivaoanern suchen, weil unter den Eeiauoanern eine verheerende Seuche wütete. Als er dann ihren Planeten gefunden hatte stellte sich heraus, daß sie, obwohl es schon mehrere hundert Jahre her war, einen Groll auf die Eeiauoaner hegten, weil sie irgendwelche Pflanzen ausgerottet hatten. Die Katzen haben auch alles nur mündlich überliefert und ihr Gedächtnis war noch präziser als das von Spock! Deshalb waren die Nachfahren immer noch stinkwütend."  
Das MHN hob eine Augenbraue. "Naomi, ich wußte gar nicht, daß Du sogar die Missionsberichte der Ur-Enterprise studiert hast, ich bin beeindruckt, daß Du Dich sogar damit beschäftigt hast."  
Naomis Wangen nahmen eine zartrosa Färbung an, es war offensichtlich, daß sie sich über das Kompliment sehr freute.  
"Aber Du hast vollkommen Recht, genauso scheint es auch hier zu sein. Wir müssen herausfinden, was auf dem Südkontinent passiert ist, vielleicht handelt es sich auch nur um ein... Mißverständnis?", überlegte das MHN.  
"Dok!", rief Naomi aus. "Diese Subleks haben versucht die Valuka auszulöschen! So ein großes Mißverständnis kann es gar nicht geben, was Völkermord rechtfertigt", sagte sie aufgebracht.  
Das MHN seufzte. "Du kannst Dir die Liste von Banalitäten gar nicht vorstellen, aufgrund derer schon ganze Planeten und Völker vernichtet wurden, Naomi."  
Das Mädchen blickte zur Seite. "Und wie geht es jetzt weiter?", fragte sie dann.  
Jetzt war es der Doktor, der seinen Blick abwandte. "Ich habe ihnen gesagt, daß ich eine neue Krankheit entwickle."  
"Doktor!" Naomis Gesicht war schneeweiß geworden und sie blickte das MHN schockiert an. "Das können Sie nicht machen!"  
Jetzt blickte sie der Doktor wieder an und meinte leise: "Ich mußte drauf eingehen, sie wollten Dich töten, und dann einen Valuka nach dem anderen. Natürlich habe ich nicht unbedingt vor ihnen eine neue Waffe herzustellen, aber ich brauche Zeit. Wir brauchen Zeit... irgendwie müssen wir Dich hier rausbekommen, wir brauchen Hilfe."  
Naomis Gesicht bekam wieder etwas Farbe und sie atmete erleichtert auf. Eigentlich hatte sie auch nicht daran gezweifelt, daß der Doktor so etwas nicht tun würde. Trotzdem... diese Worte aus seinem Mund zu hören hatte sie für einen Moment schockiert.  
"Haben Sie schon einen Plan?", fragte sie.  
Das MHN schüttelte den Kopf. "Leider nicht. Als ich Dich ins Labor hier bringen durfte konnte ich bisher keinen Ausgang entdecken. Außerdem habe ich keine Ahnung, wie viele von den Subleks sich in dem Tunnelsystem noch aufhalten."  
"Wissen Sie zufällig, wie tief wir unter der Oberfläche sind?", fragte Naomi.  
Das MHN schaute sie an, hob eine Augenbraue und meinte dann: "Wenn ich mir die anatomischen Merkmale der Subleks so anschaue, dann würde ich sagen, sie leben mindestens 70-100m unter der Erde. Da dieses Tunnelsystem nicht provisorisch ausschaut gehe ich davon aus, daß es in der Tiefe gegraben wurde, in der die Subleks sich wohlfühlen. Die Temperatur in den Gängen unterstützt meine Schätzung. Aber warum fragst Du? Wolltest Du ein Loch nach oben graben?"  
Naomis Mundwinkel zuckten, dann meinte sie: "An so etwas dachte ich, ja. Aber das hat sich dann wohl erledigt. Aber irgendwo muß es Zugänge geben, Luftschächte, Versorgungsschächte... irgendwo muß es einen Ausgang geben."  
"Den gibt es sicher, aber ihn zu finden und ungesehen hinaus zu kommen ist etwas anderes."  
Naomi überlegte. "Irgendwie müssen wir es schaffen die Tunnel etwas zu erkunden. Können Sie mit dem Tricorder nicht nach Gängen scannen?"  
"Ich habe nur den medizinischen Tricorder", meinte das MHN. "Für eine geographische Analyse brauche ich einen normalen."  
"Was ist mit der Lichtempflindlichkeit ihrer Augen?", fragte Naomi.  
Das MHN nickte bedächtig. "Das wäre auf jeden Fall ein Schwachpunkt."  
Plötzlich hörten sie Geräusche an der Tür. Das eh schon spärliche Licht erlosch fast vollständig und Naomi und das MHN standen im Dunkeln. Dann gewöhnten sich ihre Augen an die Schwärze und sie sahen, wie die Tür aufging und 3 paar leuchtende Augen schauten sie an.  
"Sind Sie fertig?", fragte ein Sublek und trat dichter an das MHN heran.  
Dieser schaute ihn vorwurfsvoll an. "Natürlich nicht! Denken Sie, ich kann so etwas in einem Tag machen? Ich bin Arzt, kein Zauberer."  
"Vielleicht sind Sie auch nicht motiviert genug?", fragte der Sublek gefährlich leise und machte mit dem Kopf eine kaum wahrnehmbare Bewegung Richtung Naomi. Sofort traten die anderen beiden Subleks vor und näherten sich der Halb-Ktarianerin.  
Naomi wich entsetzt zurück und das MHN rief: "Nein, tun Sie ihr nichts!"  
Er wollte zu ihr laufen, doch der Sublek hielt ihn zurück. Inzwischen hatten die beiden anderen Naomi an den Armen gepackt und schauten nun ihren Anführer wartend an.  
Naomi wandte sich in dem Griff, aber sie hatte keine Chance loszukommen.  
Das MHN wandte sich an seinen Bewacher: "Hören Sie, ich kann einfach nicht schneller arbeiten, als ich es mache. Sie wissen selber wie lange so etwas dauert, also bitte... bitte tun Sie ihr nichts."  
"Dok, tun Sie es nicht!", rief Naomi. Sofort packte einer sie an den Haaren und riß somit ihren Kopf nach hinten. Das Mädchen schrie auf und wimmerte leise, als der Sublek sie nicht los ließ.  
Der Anführer der Gruppe musterte den Doktor, dann sagte er: "Ich habe nicht den Eindruck, daß Sie wirklich gewillt sind uns zu helfen. Selbst wir hatten innerhalb von ein paar Stunden wenigstens einen Ansatz. Sie jedoch...", er ging zum Labortisch hinüber und studierte kurz seine Aufzeichnungen, dann schaute er ihn wieder an und vollendete den Satz: "... Sie jedoch haben noch nichts."  
Das MHN schluckte, er hatte tatsächlich nur unwichtige 'Forschung' betrieben und hatte gehofft, ihnen irgendeine Ausrede präsentieren zu können. Nun aber mußte er einsehen, daß er die Subleks unterschätzt hatte - mit fatalen Konsequenzen.  
"Bringt Sie weg", sagte der Sublek und die beiden anderen zerrten Naomi, die sich jetzt noch heftiger wehrte als vorher, nach draußen.  
"Nein, warten Sie!", rief das MHN verzweifelt und versuchte zu ihr zu kommen, doch der Sublek ließ ihn nicht durch. Er hörte noch Naomis Schreie, die langsam leiser wurden und schließlich ganz verstummten.  
"Was haben Sie mit ihr vor?", fragte das MHN außer sich.  
"Keine Sorge, sie ist bald wieder bei Ihnen. Nutzen Sie besser die Zeit." Damit verließ der Sublek das Labor und verriegelte die Tür wieder. Das Licht wurde sofort wieder heller.  
Das MHN stand wie versteinert da und starrte auf die geschlossene Tür.  
 _Wenn ihr jetzt irgendetwas passiert, dann ist das meine Schuld_ , dachte er entsetzt und rieb sich über die Augen. Doch dann eilte er seine Arbeit zurück, irgendetwas mußte er präsentieren können, damit sie ihm glauben und Naomi zukünftig in Ruhe lassen würden. Und was noch wichtiger war - er mußte sich dringend etwas einfallen lassen, wie sie hier raus kamen.


	17. Chapter 17

Kathryn hatte es überhaupt nicht eilig von Valuka wegzukommen, im Gegenteil. Sie wollte Antworten. Sas war sie Naomi, dem MHN, der Crew und sich selber schuldig. Sie und die ganze Crew würden die Verluste nur dann richtig verarbeiten können wenn sie wußten, warum die beiden sterben mußten und wer dafür verantwortlich war. Daher flog die Voyager immer noch mit Warp 1, damit sie länger in Comreichweite bleiben würden.  
Im Moment dachte sie an Icheb. Der Borgjunge war zwar nicht mit auf der Brücke gewesen als die Trauerfeier stattfand, aber später im Casino, als fast die ganze Crew sich dort versammelt hatte um den beiden zu gedenken, hatte sie ihn gesehen. Er war nur noch ein Schatten seiner selbst gewesen und stand die ganze Zeit in einer Ecke am großen Fenster und starrte hinaus. Kathryn wollte zu ihm gehen, ihm einige Worte des Trostes sagen, denn sie wußte ja, daß ihn der Verlust Naomis vermutlich am schmerzlichstens von allen getroffen hatte. Doch sie kam vorerst nicht dazu. Ständig verwickelte sie jemand in ein Gespräch und als sie endlich kurz allein war, da war Icheb verschwunden.  
Jetzt war sie am überlegen, ob sie ihm nicht einen Besuch abstatten sollte.  
"Computer, wo befindet sich Icheb?"  
"Icheb befindet sich auf Holodeck 2", gab der Computer sofort Auskunft.  
Kathryn überlegte. Vielleicht sollte sie lieber noch warten. Wenn er ein Programm zur Ablenkung laufen ließ, dann wollte sie ihn lieber nicht stören. Sie gab dem Computer daher die Anweisung sie zu benachrichtigen, wenn Icheb wieder das Holodeck verlassen haben würde und vergrub sich selber in Arbeit um sich abzulenken.

Auf dem Holodeck hatte Icheb das Programm aufgerufen, in dem er zuletzt mit Naomi war. Anfangs hatte er gezögert aber er mußte es tun, er brauchte etwas, das die Erinnerung an sie wach rief.  
Allerdings hatte er die ganzen anderen Ballgäste und das Orchester entfernt und stand nun allein mitten auf der großen Saalfläche.  
"Computer", begann er, doch dann zögerte er. Sollte er wirklich so weit gehen? Er war hin- und hergerissen, aber schließlich entschied er sich doch diese Sache durchzuziehen.  
"Computer, nimm Zugriff auf die medizinische Datei von Naomi Wildman und projiziere ein Abbild von ihr. Für die Bekleidung Zusatzprogramm Icheb 3 laden."  
Sein Herz schlug schneller, als er das sagte und dann stand Naomi vor ihm. Gekleidet in dem grünen Kleid, das er für sie entworfen hatte, allerdings bewegte sie sich nicht und konnte nicht interagieren. Aber das war Icheb jetzt egal. Er wollte sie einfach noch einmal sehen.  
Minutenlang schaute er das Hologramm einfach nur an, wollte sich jedes Detail von ihr für immer in sein Gedächtnis brennen. Er strich durch die Haare, konzentrierte sich ganz darauf, wie weich und seiden sie sich anfühlten und dann war er bereit für einen letzten Abschied. Sanft küßte er das Hologramm noch einmal und er spürte, wie Tränen aus seinen Augen auf ihre Wangen fielen.  
"Computer, die Figur von Naomi Wildman in Datei Icheb 3 speichern, Freigabe nur mit Stimmmuster."  
"Das Programm wurde gespeichert", antwortete der Computer.  
Icheb nickte und sagte dann, mit einem letzten Blick auf das Hologramm: "Programm beenden."  
Der Ballsaal und Naomi verschwanden und er stand allein auf dem Hologitter. Schnell wischte er sich noch einmal über die Augen und verließ dann das Holodeck um in den Frachtraum zu gehen.

Seven drehte sich überrascht um, als die Türen von Frachtraum aufglitten und schnell huschten ihre Finger über einige Buttons und die aufgerufene Datei von ihr verschwand.  
"Icheb", sagte sie überrascht. "Ich dachte, Du wolltest auf das Holodeck gehen."  
Der Borgjunge sah sie nicht minder überrascht an und antwortete dann: "Da war ich auch."  
Seven hob eine Augenbraue und seufzte leise. "Dein Besuch hatte etwas mit Naomi Wildman zu tun, ist das korrekt?", fragte sie direkt.  
Nach einem Moment nickte Icheb. Seven trat näher und meinte dann mitfühlend: "Hologramme sind kein Ersatz, vielleicht...", weiter kam sie nicht, denn sie verstummte als Icheb sie plötzlich mit blitzenden Augen ansah und sagte: "Das MHN war auch ein Hologramm." Es war unnötig, noch etwas hinzuzufügen, denn es traf Seven ins Mark. Sie öffnete leicht den Mund und wandte sich dann wortlos ab. Icheb tat es sofort leid, daß er das gesagt hatte, Seven hatte ihm nur helfen wollen.  
"Es tut mir leid, Seven, ich hätte das nicht sagen sollen", entschuldigte er sich.  
Seven blickte ihn wieder an, ihr Gesicht eine Maske. "Es gibt nichts zu entschuldigen, es stand mir nicht zu Dich zu belehren."  
Icheb senkte den Kopf und setzte sich dann auf die Stufen vor dem Alkoven.  
Seven wußte nicht so recht, was sie jetzt tun sollte, schließlich entschloß sie sich, sich neben ihn zu setzten. Ein für sie sehr untypisches Verhalten, doch Icheb war ihr Schützling und sie wußte, was er für Naomi empfunden hatte. Vorsichtig legte sie ihm ihre Hand auf seinen Arm.  
"Es tut mir sehr leid, Icheb."  
Dem Borg bedeutete Sevens Geste mehr, als sie ahnte und er war ihr äußerst dankbar. Außer Naomi stand nur Seven ihm noch sehr nahe und er brauchte sie jetzt mehr, als ihm selber vielleicht bewußt war.  
"Wie soll ich ohne sie weitermachen Seven?", fragte er nun.  
"Wir werden uns anpassen", sagte sie und glaubte in dem Moment selber nicht an ihre Worte.  
Icheb sagte nichts darauf, aber nach einer Weile des Schweigens fragte er dann leise: "Seven?"  
"Ja?"  
"Können Sie sich wirklich so schnell an ein Leben ohne den Doktor gewöhnen?"  
Seven schaute beflissen zur Seite und sagte dann: "Nein. Aber ich muß es versuchen."  
Icheb nickte. "Das müssen wir wohl beide..." Er stand auf und sagte dann: "Ich werde mich jetzt regenerieren." Damit stieg er in seinen Alkoven, schloß die Augen und der Computer leitete den Regenrationszyklus ein.  
Seven war jetzt ebenfalls aufgestanden und musterte Icheb. Dann trat sie an die Konsole zurück, an der sie gestanden hatte, als Icheb hereingekommen war. Sie vergewisserte sich noch einmal, daß der Borg wirklich schlief, dann öffnete sie die Datei erneut, die sie so hastig geschlossen hatte.  
Ein Holofoto erschien auf dem Display, drauf zu sehen war das MHN mit einem fröhlichen Grinsen und neben ihm, mit einem etwas verhalteneren aber dennoch fröhlichen Lächeln, Seven. Das Foto hatte das MHN mit dem Selbstauslöser aufgenommen als er sie im Rahmen einer sozialen Lektion auf ein Tanzvergnügen eingeladen hatte. Er trug einen Anzug, sie ein Abendkleid und obwohl sie es ihm gegenüber nicht zugegeben hatte - der Abend hatte ihr ein großes Vergnügen bereitet.  
Jetzt spürte sie, wie ihre Augen feucht wurden und mußte unwillkürlich an den Moment zurückdenken, als ihr Okularimplantat eine Fehlfunktion hatte. Doch dieses Mal war es keine Fehlfunktion, dieses Mal spürte sie echte Traurigkeit. Sie schloß die Datei wieder und stieg dann ebenfalls in ihren Alkoven um zu regenerieren.

Der Computer hatte Kathryn pflichtbewußt darüber informiert, daß Icheb das Holodeck verlassen hatte.  
Als Kathryn im Frachtraum ankam blieb sie überrascht stehen - beide Borg standen in ihren Alkoven und regenerierten sich.  
Kathryn war etwas verwundert, da es erst früher Abend war, aber als sie näher trat und die Gesichter der beiden sah, konnte sie noch die Spuren ihrer emotionalen Aufgewühltheit sehen.  
 _Hat Seven etwa geweint?,_ überlegte Kathryn fassungslos, als sie eine leichte Spur rot um ihre Augen entdeckte. Dann fielen die Puzzelteile auf ihren Platz und sie schloß kurz die Augen, als ihr die Bedeutung ihrer Gedanken klar wurde. _Seven und der Doktor...,_ dachte sie nur und seufzte leise.  
Leise ging sie wieder hinaus und beschloß, ihr Gespräch mit Icheb und jetzt auch Seven auf den nächsten Tag zu verschieben. Die beiden sollten sich ausruhen.  
Für heute überlegte sie, daß sie ebenfalls den Rest des Abends für sich gebrauchen konnte.  
"Janeway an die Brücke."  
"Sprechen Sie, Captain", kam Chakotays Stimme auf ihrem Combadge.  
"Ich werde mir für den Rest des Abends frei nehmen. Behalten Sie Warp 1 bei und sehen Sie zu, daß Mr. Paris einigen unvorhergesehenen Raumanomalien ausweichen muß."  
Kathryn konnte sich das fragende Gesicht ihres ersten Offiziers nur zu gut vorstellen. Tuvok würde beide Augenbrauen ins Unermeßliche gezogen haben, Harry würde grinsen und Tom würde mit Enthusiasmus einen möglichst weitläufigen Kurs programmieren.  
"Aye, Captain. Gibt es sonst noch irgendetwas?", fragte Chakotay.  
"Ja, Sie könnten sich den Rest des Abends eigentlich auch frei nehmen, Commander. Ich erwarte Sie in meinem Quartier."  
Wenn sie jetzt an ihre Brückenoffiziere dachte, konnte sie sich ein leichtes Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Jetzt sah sie Chakotay mit offenem Mund vor sich hinstarren, ungläubig, daß Kathryn so eine eindeutige Bemerkung gemacht hatte, die die anderen Offiziere ebenfalls hören konnten, Tuvoks Augenbrauen waren jetzt sicher unter dem Haaransatz verschwunden und Tom und Harry würden sich perplex anstarren, wobei sich Toms Gesicht allmählich in ein breites Grinsen verwandeln würde. Nun, sie würde Chakotay gleich fragen, ob die Realität ihrer Vorstellung entsprochen hatte.  
Einen Moment lang herrschte Stille, dann hörte sie Chakotays eher verlegene Antwort: "Ich werde gleich da sein. Chakotay Ende."  
Kathryn lächelte und machte sich schleunigst auf den Weg zu ihrem Quartier.  
Sie war kaum angekommen, da ertönte auch schon der Türmelder.  
"Herein", sagte sie und wie angekündigt kam Chakotay herein. Als sich die Türen hinter ihm geschlossen hatten ging er auf sie zu und fragte ernst: "Du weißt schon, daß seit 5 Minuten alle über uns Bescheid wissen?"  
Kathryn nickte.  
Chakotay musterte sie und fragte dann: "Dann ist es jetzt offiziell? Der Captain und der erste Offizier...?"  
Wieder nickte Kathryn. Dann fragte sie etwas vorwurfsvoll: "Dachtest Du etwa, ich hätte es nicht ernst gemeint?"  
"Sagen wir, ich hatte gedacht, daß Du es noch eine Zeit lang geheim halten willst, für den Fall, daß Du Dich doch noch anders entscheiden wolltest", gab Chakotay vorsichtig zu.  
Kathryn sah ihn liebevoll an. "Was Dich betrifft Chakotay, so war ich einer Sache noch nie...", sie machte eine kurz Pause um das Wort 'nie' dann noch einmal extra zu betonen, "...nie so sicher wie jetzt. Ich würde niemals mit Deinen Gefühlen spielen, dazu liebe ich Dich schon viel zu lange viel zu sehr. Du bist mein Leben, Chakotay."  
Chakotay schaute sie nicht minder liebevoll und gerührt an. Dann nahm er sie in seine Arme und küßte sie innig.  
Er blieb den Abend und die Nacht bei ihr und Kathryn kam nicht nur zu ihrer versprochenen Massage.  
Sie redeten über Naomi und das MHN und je länger sich Kathryn aussprach, desto mehr spürte sie, wie sie sich innerlich lösen konnte. Es tat ihr so gut Chakotay an ihren tiefsten Gedanken und Sorgen teilhaben zu lassen und der Indianer füllte ihre Seele mit Frieden und Zuversicht an.  
Die Nacht blieb er ebenfalls bei ihr und Kathryn schlief zum ersten Mal seit Jahren ohne Albträume und vor allem die Nacht durch.

Am nächsten Morgen wurden Seven und Icheb vom Computer geweckt. Beide sahen sich an und wortlos gingen sie an ihre Arbeit. Dabei tat ihnen einfach die Nähe zueinander gut.  
Überrascht waren sie, als sich am späten Vormittag die Tür zur Astrometrie öffnete und Captain Janeway hereinkam.  
"Captain, brauchen Sie etwas?" fragte Seven, verschränkte die Hände hinter ihrem Rücken und sah ihren Captain wartend an.  
Kathryn musterte beide Borg kurz und sagte dann: "Ich dachte eigentlich, daß ich vielleicht etwas für Sie tun kann. Für sie beide." Sie machte eine Pause und trat einen Schritt näher an die beiden heran.  
"Ich weiß, daß Verluste in der Crew schon vorgekommen sind seit Sie beide bei uns sind, aber bisher waren Sie noch nie so stark persönlich betroffen. Ich möchte nur, daß Sie wissen... wenn Sie darüber reden möchten und Hilfe brauchen - meine Tür ist Tag und Nacht für Sie offen."  
Seven und Icheb sahen sich an und Kathryn spürte, daß zwischen den beiden eine stumme Übereinkunft bestand.  
Dann sagte Seven: "Wir werden uns anpassen, aber wir danken für Ihr Angebot."  
Kathryn kniff die Augen leicht zusammen, sie hatte ihre Zweifel, daß die beiden sich so einfach anpassen konnten wie sie es vorhatten. Nun, sie würde sie nicht drängen, aber sie beschloß, ein Auge auf beide zu haben.  
"Also gut, dann lasse ich Sie jetzt weiterarbeiten."  
Seven hob nur eine Augenbraue und drehte sich dann wieder zu ihrem Pult um. Kathryn sah das als Aufforderung, die Astrometrie zu verlassen und das tat sie dann auch.


	18. Chapter 18

Seit Naomi weggebracht wurde waren einige Stunden vergangen in denen das MHN zu seinem Leidwesen große Fortschritte gemacht hatte. Gleichzeitig hatte er allerdings auch etwas gefunden, das ihnen eventuell zur Flucht verhelfen konnte. Unter den ganzen medizinischen Substanzen hatte er auch Magnesiumpulver entdeckt. Sofort war ihm die unglaubliche Lichtempfindlichkeit der Subleks eingefallen.  
Wenn es ihm gelang das Pulver zu entzünden, dann würde die entstehende Helligkeit sie mit Sicherheit handlungsunfähig machen und es würde lange dauern, bis sie wieder sehen konnten. Allerdings mußte er vorher erst einmal hier rauskommen und dann Naomi finden.  
Er war gerade am überlegen, wie er am besten vorgehen sollte, als er Geräusche hörte, die näher kamen. Schließlich wurde die Tür geöffnet und der Sublek, der vorher befohlen hatte Naomi wegzubringen, trat ein.  
"Und? Haben Sie Fortschritte gemacht?", fragte er und trat an den Labortisch heran. Das MHN machte ihm Platz und sagte: "Überzeugen Sie sich selber."  
Der Sublek tat es und diesmal schien er zufrieden zu sein, denn er meinte: "Ich wußte, daß Sie besser sind, als Sie zugeben wollten."  
"Wo ist Naomi?", fragte der Doktor, ohne auf den Satz einzugehen.  
Der Sublek nickte einer Wache an der Tür zu und dieser verschwand im Tunnel.  
"Sollten Sie wieder versuchen uns zu täuschen, dann wird es dem Mädchen das nächste Mal noch schlechter ergehen. Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?"  
Als der Doktor die Worte hörte überkam ihn Angst. "Was haben Sie mit ihr gemacht?", fragte er wütend und mußte sich beherrschen, um nicht auf den Sublek loszugehen.  
"Ich fragte, ob ich mich klar genug ausgedrückt habe, Doktor", wiederholte der Sublek und legte seine ganze Verachtung in das Wort 'Doktor'.  
Das MHN starrte ihn wütend an und preßte ein "Ja" heraus.  
Der Sublek schien zufrieden zu sein und während im Tunnel wieder leise Schritte erklangen warnte er das MHN noch: "Das war nur ein Vorgeschmack. Denken Sie immer daran."  
Dann wurden die Schritte lauter und der Doktor blickte zur Tür.  
Zwei Subleks tauchten auf, zwischen ihnen hing etwas, das sie hinter sich hergeschleift hatten, und das sie nun achtlos auf den Boden im Labor warfen.  
"Naomi!", rief das MHN außer sich und lief sofort zu ihr hin.  
"Behandeln Sie sie, und dann machen Sie sich wieder an die Arbeit", befahl der Sublek, bevor sie alle wieder verschwanden. Mit einem Krachen fiel die Tür zu und wurde von außen verriegelt.  
Das Licht erhellte sich wieder - der Doktor hatte schon vorher vermutete, daß es ein automatisches System gab, das mit der Tür verbunden war, das die Helligkeit regulierte - und er holte den Scanner aus der Rückseite des Tricorders und klappte letzteren gleichzeitig auf.  
Die Halb-Ktarianerin war bewußtlos.  
 _Zum Glück_ , dachte das MHN, als er sie sah. An den Handgelenken und Knöcheln hatte sie blutige Striemen, ihre Kleidung war zerrissen und am ganzen Körper hatte sie kleine, aber tiefe Schnittverletzungen.  
 _Sie muß Höllenqualen gelitten haben_ , dachte er entsetzt, denn er wußte, daß diese Schnitte äußerst schmerzhaft waren und ein Mensch nur ein paar wenige aushalten konnte. Doch was sie mit Naomi gemacht hatten übertraf das Maß bei Weitem und er war schon überrascht, daß sie überhaupt noch lebte. Der Blutverlust hielt sich zum Glück in Grenzen, aber ein Problem würde es jetzt werden, die Wunden zu schließen. Die Subleks hatten zwar einen Tricorder aus dem Krankenhaus mitgenommen, aber keine anderen Instrumente. Und da ihre Haut sehr widerstandsfähig war hatten sie nichts, das einem Dermalregenerator gleich kam.  
Das MHN hob das Mädchen hoch und legte sie auf die Liege. Selbst vor ihrem Gesicht hatten sie nicht Halt gemacht. Während er etwas brauchbares suchte um ihre Wunden zu desinfizieren schüttelte er immer wieder ungläubig den Kopf. Schließlich fand er etwas passendes und machte sich dann an die Arbeit.

Als Naomis Bewußtsein langsam wieder an die Oberfläche trieb spürte sie als erstes ein Brennen, das stetig zunahm. Erste Geräusche drangen an ihr Ohr und sie wachte stöhnend auf. Als sie sich bewegte wurde das Brennen fast unerträglich und sie zog es vor, lieber ruhig liegen zu bleiben. Sie wollte ihre Augen öffnen, aber es fiel ihr unenedlich schwer und mehr als einen winzigen Spalt zu öffnen schaffte sie nicht. In ihrer Blickrichtung nahm sie eine verschwommene Gestalt wahr, die etwas in der Hand hatte und jetzt auf sie zukam. Angst kroch in ihr hoch denn sie wußte, daß sie gleich weitermachen würden ihre Haut aufzuschneiden und Naomi war nicht in der Lage noch mehr Schmerzen zu ertragen. Dreimal hatten sie sie schon gefoltert, hatten gewartet bis sie wieder wach war und dann unbarmherzig ihr Verletzungen zugefügt, bis sie wieder ohnmächtig geworden war. Jetzt konnte sie einfach nicht mehr und wünschte sich lieber den Tod.  
Die verschwommene Gestalt kam näher und Tränen stiegen in ihr hoch.  
"Nein, bitte nicht noch mehr", wimmerte sie leise und schloß die Augen, weil sie nicht sehen wollte, was passieren würde.  
"Bitte... bitte... nicht mehr..."  
Eine Hand legte sich auf ihre Stirn und sie zuckte zusammen, erwartete, daß er wieder ihr Gesicht zerschneiden würde, aber zu ihrer Erleichterung hörte sie ihr eine wohlbekannte Stimme, die wie ein Rettungsanker war.  
"Naomi, Du bist wieder bei mir", sagte das MHN sacht und sichtlich erschüttert und versuchte, seine aufwallenden Gefühle zurückzuhalten.  
Naomi versuchte die Augen noch einmal zu öffnen und diesmal schaffte sie es. Allmählich wurden die Konturen des MHN klarer.  
"Dok!", sagte sie unendlich froh und begann zu schluchzen. Diesmal aber vor Erleichterung.  
Das MHN strich ihr sanft über den Kopf und versuchte sie zu beruhigen.  
"Shhht, jetzt ist alles gut, Naomi, Du bist in Sicherheit. Hast Du noch große Schmerzen?", fragte er besorgt, als sie sich nicht beruhigen konnte.  
Das Mädchen nickte und das MHN holte ein Äquivalent eines Hyposprays und injizierte ihr ein leichtes Sedativum.  
Sofort ließ das Brennen merklich nach und sie spürte, wie sie ruhiger wurde.  
"Danke", brachte sie hervor und focht einen kleinen Kampf aus, um die Augen offen halten zu können.  
"Ich fürchte, Du wirst noch eine Weile die Wunden spüren, ich habe keinen Dermalregenerator um die Schnitte zu schließen", sagte der Doktor entschuldigend.  
"Allerdings habe ich, damit sie sich nicht enzünden, eine Art Schutzhaut aufgetragen, in ein paar Stunden sollte es Dir besser gehen."  
Naomi nickte dankbar und fragte dann: "Dok? Sie haben aber nicht die Waffe fertig, oder?"  
"Noch nicht, aber ich mußte etwas zum Vorzeigen herstellen. Hätte ich gewußt, daß sie so weit gehen und Dich.. foltern... dann hätte ich das schon früher gemacht, es tut mir leid."  
"Egal was die mit mir machen, Sie dürfen auf keinen Fall diese Krankheit einsatzbereit machen, versprechen Sie mir das! Lieber sterbe ich als der Grund für Millionen von Toten zu sein", sagte Naomi und meinte es bitterernst.  
"Ich habe weder das eine noch das andere vor", antwortete der Doktor.  
"Haben Sie einen Plan?", fragte sie neugierig zurück.  
"Ja, aber es fehlt noch an einigen Feinheiten."  
"Was haben Sie denn für eine Idee bisher?", fragte sie und versuchte sich aufzusetzen, was sich aber in zweifacher Hinsicht als Fehler erwies. Erstens spürte sie sofort wieder das Brennen und zweitens war sie von dem Beruhigungsmittel noch zu benommen. Sie stöhnte gequält auf und das MHN drückte sie sofort vorsichtig zurück auf die Liege.  
"Beweg Dich möglichst wenig, Naomi, sonst reißt die Schutzhaut wieder auf."  
Das Mädchen nickte und schloß dann die Augen. Kurz darauf war sie schon eingeschlafen.  
Das MHN überprüfte noch einmal, ob er auch keine Wunde übersehen hatte und machte sich dann wieder an die Arbeit. Er hoffte nur, daß Naomi später laufen konnte, denn wenn sie hier raus wollten, war das ein Hauptbestandteil seines Plans.

Einige Stunden später sah sich das MHN gezwungen, seinen Plan in die Tat umzusetzen. Er sah keine Möglichkeit mehr, die Fertigstellung der Krankheit noch länger hinauszuzögern ohne das Mißtrauen der Subleks zu erwecken.  
Er hatte kleine Blendgranaten gebaut und hoffte, sie würden auch funktionieren. Jetzt mußten sie nur noch die Tür aufbekommen, aber das war sein geringstes Problem. Viel wichtiger war, ob die Schutzhaut bei Naomi ihre Wirkung getan hatte. Er trat an sie heran und verabreichte ihr eine Stimulanz.  
Naomi schlug die Augen auf und das MHN fragt: "Wie fühlst Du Dich?"  
Das Mädchen bewegte vorsichtig ihre Arme und als das gut funktionierte probierte sie es auch mit den Beinen.  
"Hast Du noch Schmerzen?", fragte der Doktor.  
"Es ist auszuhalten", antwortete sie.  
"Meinst Du, daß Du aufstehen und laufen kannst?", fragte er weiter.  
Naomi begann sich vorsichtig aufzusetzen und rutschte langsam von der Liege. Das MHN stützte sie zur Vorsicht. Sie knickte kurz ein, aber der Doktor hielt sie fest.  
"Geht es?", fragte er besorgt.  
Naomi probierte es ein weiteres mal auf eigenen Füßen zu stehen und diesmal gelang es ihr.  
"Geben Sie mir einen Moment", bat sie und das MHN ließ sie langsam los.  
Sie machte vorsichtig ein paar Schritte, die Schutzhaut spannte unangenehm und sie spürte auch wieder ein Brennen, aber mit jeder verstreichenden Sekunde wurde es etwas besser.  
Nach ein paar Minuten, in denen sie durch's Labor lief fragte sie dann: "Und wie kommen wir jetzt raus?"  
Das MHN nahm vom Tisch einen kleinen Lichtstrahler und holte eine Kugel hervor. Den Strahler gab er Naomi und erklärte: "Hiermit hoffentlich. Der Strahler muß uns reichen um den Weg zu sehen und das hier...", er hielt eine Kugel hoch, "ist unsere Hoffnung hier heraus zu kommen. Es gibt nur einen kleinen Haken, Du mußt im passenden Moment die Augen schließen, sonst wirst Du auch geblendet."  
"Hm, das könnte sich doch als recht schwierig erweisen", überlegte sie und befestigte sich den Strahler am Handgelenk. Seine Leuchtkraft war ausreichend und vielleicht würde es auch die Subleks für ein paar Sekunden aufhalten können.  
"Wir müssen es versuchen, und wir müssen es jetzt versuchen. Die Unterlagen und das Virus werde ich vernichten."  
Naomi war unendlich erleichtert, als er das sagte, aber das MHN schaute sie jetzt auch sehr ernst an.  
"Wenn ich das jetzt mache und unsere Flucht scheitert, dann fürchte ich, werden sie sich an Dir rächen, ist Dir dieser Umstand bewußt?", fragte er eindringlich.  
Die Halb-Ktarianerin nickte leicht. "Manchmal muß es Opfer geben", sagte sie dann leise. "Das Wohl Vieler wiegt schwerer als das Wohl von Wenigen oder eines Einzelnen", zitierte sie dann.  
Das MHN zog eine Augenbraue hoch und kommentierte dann: "Im Gegensatz zu Spock und der Enterprise haben wir hier noch eine Chance rauszukommen. Die Geschichte mit dem Wohl Vieler und Weniger liegt im Auge des Betrachters. Und im Moment bin ich nicht bereit, Dich in irgendeiner Weise zu opfern, denn wenn Dir etwas passiert wird die Voyager - Crew sehr leiden. Und das sind Viele."  
Naomi blickte ihn etwas verwirrt an, lächelte dann aber leicht und meinte: "Mir wäre es auch lieber, wenn wir hier heil rauskommen würden, Dok."  
"Schön, daß wir da einer Meinung sind. Bist Du bereit?"  
"Ja. Versuchen wir es."  
"Gut, sobald die Tür aufgeht mußt Du die Augen zumachen."  
"Alles klar."  
Das MHN trat an den Labortisch heran, sammelte alle seine Aufzeichnungen und Versuchsreihen zusammen und verstaute sie dann alles in einem Kit, in das er noch eine Phiole mit einer starken Säure legte. Er sah Naomi an und meinte: "Geh besser noch ein wenig zurück, wenn ich den Deckel schließe, wird die Säure austreten und alles vernichten, Du solltest davon besser nichts einatmen."  
Das Mädchen gehorchte und dann schloß das MHN den Deckel. Ein Knacken war zu hören und der Doktor schob das Kit in eine Ecke. Dann lief er zur Tür, eine Blendgranate in der Hand und hämmerte gegen sie.  
"Aufmachen! Ich muß mit Ihnen reden!", rief er und sah sich noch einmal nach Naomi um. Er bedeutete ihr, hinter ihn zu kommen und beide warteten kurz. Dann ging die Tür auf. Naomi schloß die Augen und nahm trotzdem noch die Helligkeit wahr, die von dem Magnesiumpulver ausging. Eine Hand umschloß ihre, sie öffnete wieder die Augen und dann rannten beide los.  
Die Subleks, die von der Ladung geblendet waren, schrien gequält auf und wanden sich auf dem Boden hin und her, unfähig ihnen zu folgen.  
An einer Gabelung blieben sie kurz stehen. "Sie kommen von rechts", flüsterte Naomi und dann sah sie auch schon eine Bewegung. Sie leuchtete in den Gang hinein und konnte mehrere Subleks ausmachen, die jetzt für einen Moment stehenblieben, weil das Licht so hell war. Das MHN nutzte die Gelegenheit, sagte "Augen zu" zu Naomi und warf dann die Kugel inmitten die Subleks. Auch hier landete er einen Volltreffer und die beiden rannten in den linken Tunnel.  
Nach ungefähr 100 Metern kamen sie erneut an eine Gabelung, allerdings gab es hier ein paar mehr Tunnel zur Auswahl. Das MHN holte den Tricorder hervor und nachdem er in alle Richtungen gescannt hatte sagte er: "In dem linken Tunnel ist der Sauerstoffgehalt höher, vermutlich gibt es dort Frischluftzufuhr."  
"Dann los", meinte Naomi nur und schrie plötzlich schmerzerfüllt auf. Sofort drehte sich das MHN zu ihr herum, um zu sehen, was los war. Hinter ihnen, nur noch ein paar Meter entfernt, waren vier Subleks mit Waffen aufgetaucht. Einer feuerte gerade erneut in ihre Richtung und das MHN duckte sich. In derselben Bewegung holte er eine Kugel hervor und warf sie in die Angreifer. Auch diese explodierte in einem grellen Licht und setzte die Angreifer schachmatt. Der Doktor griff nach Naomis Arm und half ihr hoch. Das junge Mädchen hielt sich sie Seite und keuchte vor Schmerzen, als sie sich wieder in Bewegung setzten.  
Doch das Glück war ihnen jetzt gewogen und nach ein paar Minuten sahen sie vor ihnen, wie der Tunnel heller wurde.  
"Da vorne muß es rausgehen, da ist Tageslicht. Halt noch einen Moment durch", sagte das MHN und das Mädchen nickte. Der Ausgang war mit Strauchwerk getarnt und das MHN brauchte nur Sekunden, um das Grün beiseite zu räumen und dann traten beide ins Sonnenlicht.  
Naomi kniff die Augen zusammen, nach der langen Zeit unter Tage war auch für sie das Licht unangenehm hell und sie brauchte einen Moment, um sich daran zu gewöhnen.  
Sie waren am Eingang einer Schlucht hinausgekommen, vor ihnen erstreckte sich eine weitläufige Ebene, die man nur als Steinwüste bezeichnen konnte. In ein paar Meilen Entfernung konnte man allerdings eine Stadt erkennen.  
"Laß mich schnell anschauen, wo Du getroffen wurdest", sagte das MHN und wollte gerade ihr Shirt etwas hochziehen, als aus dem Eingang, aus dem sie soeben herausgeklettert waren, ein Strahl schoß und sie nur knapp verfehlte. Das MHN zog Naomi aus der Schußlinie, holte seine letzten 3 Kugeln hervor und rief ihr zu: "Lauf, ich halte sie auf. Du mußt Hilfe holen!"  
"Aber was ist mit Ihnen?", fragte Naomi hektisch.  
"Mir passiert nichts, ich hole Dich ein, und jetzt beeil Dich! Ich werde sie nicht lange aufhalten können. Wenn Du keine Hilfe holen kannst, dann sind wir verloren!" Das MHN warf ihr einen Blick zu, der keine Widerrede duldete und Naomi lief los. Ihr war klar, daß sie einen möglichst großen Abstand zwischen sich und die Subleks bringen mußte, damit sie zur Stadt durchkommen würde, daher preßte sie eine Hand fest auf die Wunde an ihrer Seite und lief so schnell sie konnte. Hin und wieder drehte sie sich um, aber der Doktor stand immer noch, inzwischen als nur noch winziger Punkt sichtbar, vor dem Eingang und schien Erfolg mit seiner Aufhaltetaktik zu haben.

Naomi lief, bis sie nicht einmal mehr das MHN ausmachen konnte, ihr ganzer Körper protestierend vor Schmerz schrie und ihre Lungen brannten. Sie verlangsamte ihr Tempo und rang mühsam nach Luft. Die Sonne, die heiß auf sie hinunterschien brannte in den vielen Wunden, ebenso das Salz, das ihr Körper verlor. Die meiste Schutzhaut hatte sich gelöst und nach einer Weile meinte Naomi, fast in Flammen zu stehen. Jeder einzelne Schritt kostete sie Überwindung und als sie ein weiteres Mal hinter sich sah, war immer noch kein MHN in Sicht.  
"Nicht aufgeben, Naomi", spornte sie sich selber an und zwang sich, etwas schneller zu gehen als bisher. Die Stadtmauer schien nicht wirklich näher gekommen zu sein, aber sie gab nicht auf. Wenn sie sich mit der Entfernung nicht zu sehr irrte, dann hatte sie vielleicht ein Achtel der Strecke bisher zurückgelegt.  
"Eine Stunde, Naomi, halte noch eine Stunde durch, dann kannst Du die Voyager kontaktieren", sagte sie sich vor, dachte dabei an Icheb und vielleicht auch das erste Mal daran, ob er überhaupt wußte, daß sie noch lebte. Angetrieben von diesen Gedanken nahm sie all ihre Kraft zusammen und lief weiter.


	19. Chapter 19

Kathryn stand am Fenster in ihrem Quartier und blickte auf die Sterne hinaus. Doch sie nahm sie nicht wahr, ihre Gedanken waren völlig woanders. Daher hörte sie auch den Türmelder nicht und zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als sich plötzlich eine Hand auf ihre Schulter legte.  
"Kathryn?", fragte Chakotay besorgt.  
"Chakotay... tut mir leid, ich war in Gedanken."  
"Ich hatte zwar geplant meine Zugangsberechtigung zu Deinem Quartier zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt auszuprobieren, aber ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht, als Du nicht geantwortet hast."  
Kathryn lächelte und schmiegte sich an ihn. "Ich hatte gehofft, Du würdest sie schon viel früher ausprobieren", meinte sie schelmisch und küßte ihn dann.  
"An was denkst Du, Kath?", fragte er dann.  
"Im Augenblick - daran, wie glücklich Du mich machst", antwortete sie und Chakotay schlang seine Arme um ihre Taille.  
"Ach Kathryn", seufzte er und drückte sie an sich.  
"Und davor dachte ich an Seven und Icheb, irgendwie scheinen sie das Ganze bisher doch ganz gut zu verkraften. Vielleicht... sollte ich mich auch einmal assimilieren lassen, dann klappt meine Anpassung an solche Situationen besser", meinte sie recht nüchtern.  
Chakotay wollte gerade etwas dazu sagen, da meldete sich Kim bei Janeway.  
"Captain, wir empfangen eine Transmission, allerdings ist sie sehr verzerrt, aber sie kommt eindeutig von Valuka."  
Kathryn sah Chakotay an, dann antwortete sie: "Wir sind gleich bei Ihnen. Janeway Ende."  
"Vielleicht haben die Valuka schon etwas herausgefunden", mutmaßte sie und beide Offiziere machten sich auf den Weg zur Brücke.  
Die Turbolifttüren hatten sich kaum geöffnet, als Kathryn schon sagte: "Statusbericht."  
"Wir sind gerade noch so in Kommunikationsreichweite zum Planeten", meldete Tom von der Conn aus.  
"Mr. Paris, voller Stop."  
"Voller Stop, aye, Captain", bestätigte der Pilot und Sekunden später schwebte das Schiff bewegungslos im Raum.  
"Ich glaube, ich habe es gleich", meinte Harry und tippte konzentriert einige Buttons. Auf dem großen Sichtschirm der Brücke war eine verzerrte Gestalt auszumachen und die Worte klangen wie das Kratzen von einem Nagel auf Metall. Doch dann wurde das Bild und die Stimme schärfer und alle Offiziere starrten völlig sprachlos auf den Wandschirm, als sie Naomi Wildman erkannten.  
"... Voyager, Captain, können Sie mich empfangen?", kam jetzt deutlich ihre Stimme aus den Lautsprechern.  
"Naomi?", fragte Kathryn völlig fassungslos und legte unbewußt ihre Hand an ihren Hals.  
"Captain, Gott sei Dank, ich dachte schon, Sie wären zu weit weg. Als das Terminal mir angezeigt hat, daß die Voyager den Planeten und fast das System verlassen hat dachte ich schon, Sie hätten uns aufgegeben!", sagte das Mädchen beunruhigt.  
"Naomi, bis vor einer Minute dachten wir, Du und das MHN hätten die Explosion im Krankenhaus nicht überstanden. Wir haben die Combadges zerstört gefunden, mit Blut von Dir. Was ist passiert? Und wo ist der Doktor?"  
"Ich weiß es nicht, die Subleks haben uns entführt, wir waren unter der Erde eingesperrt. Der Doktor und ich konnten flüchten, aber er wollte sie aufhalten und ich weiß nicht, wo er ist. Vielleicht wurde er wieder gefangen genommen. Bitte, wir müssen ihn finden. Die Subleks wollen, daß er eine tödliche Krankheit für sie entwickelt", erzählte sie aufgeregt.  
Janeway hatte nur die Hälfte verstanden, aber das Wichtigste war offensichtlich - sie mußten zum Planeten zurück, denn Naomi und das MHN lebten noch. Daher meinte sie an Naomi gerichtet: "Bist Du dort, wo Du Dich jetzt befindest, in Sicherheit?"  
Naomi nickte. "Ich denke schon."  
"Gut, warte einen Augenblick. Tom, fliegen Sie die Voyager sofort nach Valuka zurück, Maximum-Warp. Harry, stellen Sie Naomi in meinen Raum durch." Kathryn nickte der Halb-Ktarianerin kurz zu und ging dann Richtung Bereitschaftsraum.  
"Chakotay!" sagte sie im Gehen und der erste Offizier folgte ihr sofort.  
Kaum war sie an ihrem Schreibtisch sah sie Naomi auf dem Monitor. Sie sah schrecklich aus, ihr Gesicht war zerschnitten, überall waren Blutflecken und sie sah aus, als könne sie sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten.  
"Naomi, ich habe um ehrlich zu sein, nicht alles verstanden. Wer sind die Subleks und warum haben sie euch entführt?", fragte Kathryn.  
Das Mädchen atmete einmal tief ein, sammelte ihre Gedanken und gab Janeway dann eine kurze, aber präzise Zusammenfassung der Geschehnisse seit der Explosion. Ebenfalls erwähnte sie, was der Doktor ihr von den Subleks erzählt hatte und daß sie hinter der tödlichen Seuche steckten, die die Valuka getroffen hatte.  
"Am Ausgang hat der Doktor dann gesagt, er wolle sie aufhalten und mich schnell einholen, aber er ist bis jetzt noch nicht aufgetaucht", schloß Naomi ihren Bericht mit ihrer Flucht durch die Wüste.  
"Wir sind in ein paar Stunden wieder im Orbit, dann beamen wir Dich hoch. Halte noch ein wenig durch, Du hast Dich hervorragend geschlagen."  
"Danke, Captain", sagte die Halb-Ktarianerin nicht ohne einen Anflug von Stolz in ihrer Stimme.  
"Ich bin nur froh, daß Sie noch nicht weg waren."  
"Wir wurden leider gezwungen das System der Valuka zu verlassen, aber wir wären erst wieder auf dem Heimweg gewesen, wenn wir gewußt hätten, was wirklich passiert ist."  
"Captain?", fragte Naomi bittend.  
"Ja?"  
"Würden Sie Icheb bitte ausrichten, daß es mir gut geht?", sagte sie dann.  
Kathryn nickte nur. "Natürlich."  
Naomi lächelte. "Vielen Dank. Ich warte hier auf Sie. Wildman Ende."  
Die Ansicht auf dem Monitor wechselte wieder zu dem vertrauten Sternenflotten-Symbol und Kathryn sah Chakotay mit einer Mischung aus Sorge und Erleichterung an.  
Chakotay dagegen lächelte. "Sie leben noch, Kath!"  
"Ich kann Dir gar nicht sagen, wie glücklich ich darüber bin", meinte sie. "Würdest Du es bitte übernehmen die Nachricht der Crew zu überbringen? Zuerst Neelix, Icheb und Seven am besten."  
Chakotay stand auf und nickte. "Sofort, Captain." Er lächelte sie noch einmal an und verließ dann den Bereitschaftsraum.  
 _Oh Naomi, was haben sie Dir nur angetan,_ dachte Kathryn besorgt und rief sich noch einmal das Bild von dem jungen Mädchen vor Augen.

Chakotay war derweil unterwegs ins Casino um Neelix die Nachricht zu überbringen, daß Naomi noch am Leben war. Er hatte den Talaxianer noch nie weinen sehen - bis jetzt. Neelix war so überglücklich, daß er sogar noch Chakotay umarmte und dieser klopfte ihm mitfühlend auf den Rücken. Als der Koch ihn endlich losgelassen hatte und ab sofort ein übergroßes Grinsen auf dem Gesicht hatte, wandte er sich an der Computer: "Computer, wo befinden sich Seven of Nine und Icheb?"  
"Seven of Nine befindet sich in der Astrometrie, Icheb befindet sich in Frachtraum 2", gab der Computer wie gewünscht Auskunft.  
Der Commander machte sich auf den Weg zur Astrometrie.  
Seven drehte sich kurz um, als die Türen hinter ihr aufglitten, machte aber sofort weiter, als sie Chakotay wahrgenommen hatte.  
"Kann ich Ihnen helfen, Commander?", fragte sie ohne ihre Arbeit zu unterbrechen.  
"Nein, aber ich habe eine gute Nachricht für Sie", sagte er.  
Seven hörte auf zu tippen und wandte sich dem ersten Offizier zu.  
"Und die wäre?", hakte sie nach.  
"Naomi hat uns gerade kontaktiert. Es geht ihr gut soweit. Und nach ihrer Auskunft ist das Programm des Doktors auch noch intakt."  
Seven atmete einmal tief ein und nickte dann Chakotay kurz zu.  
"Das ist in der Tat eine gute Nachricht", sagte sie dann für Chakotays Verhältnisse relativ unbeteiligt und wandte sich wieder ihrer Arbeit zu.  
Der erste Offizier war verwirrt über ihre Reaktion und fragte: "Ich habe gewiß nicht damit gerechnet, daß Sie einen Freudentanz aufführen, aber ich hatte angenommen, daß Sie eine der Personen auf dem Schiff sind, die diese Nachricht besonders glücklich machen würde Seven."  
Seven drehte sich nicht um als sie nach einem Moment antwortete: "In der Tat bin ich sehr erleichtert, daß Naomi Wildman und das MHN wohlauf sind. Das ist aber kein Grund die Arbeit hier zu vernachlässigen oder zu unterbrechen. Ich bin jedoch dankbar, daß Sie es mir mitgeteilt haben, Commander."  
Chakotay schaute sie immer noch perplex an, sagte dann aber: "Ich werde es Icheb mitteilen." Dann verließ er die Astrometrie.  
Kaum hatten sich die Türen hinter ihm geschlossen hielt Seven mit ihrer Arbeit inne und ihre Mundwinkel zuckten leicht. Schnell wischte sie sich die Tränen der Freude und Erleichterung aus den Augenwinkeln und gestattete sich ein freudiges Lächeln. Sie hatte sich nie glücklicher gefühlt als sie daran dachte, daß sie Naomi und vor allem das MHN bald wiedersehen würde.

Wenige Augenblicke später erreichte Chakotay dann den Frachtraum. Icheb stand an einer Konsole und arbeitete dort. Auch er drehte sich um, als die Türen aufglitten. Verwundert sah er den Commander an, der ein fröhliches Lächeln auf den Lippen trug.  
"Commander?", fragte er und wartete, was der erste Offizier hier wollte.  
"Icheb, vielleicht wird es Dich freuen zu hören, daß Naomi und der Doktor noch leben", sagte Chakotay relativ neutral da er annahm, der Borg würde ähnlich wie Seven reagieren. Doch bei ihm hatte er sich getäuscht. Icheb starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an und mußte sich an der Konsole abstützen, da er taumelte.  
Chakotay war mit zwei Schritten bei ihm und hielt ihn am Oberarm fest. Besorgt musterte er den Jungen und fragte dann: "Icheb, geht es Dir gut?"  
Dieser hatte sich inzwischen so weit gefangen und fragte ungläubig: "Naomi lebt noch? Wirklich?"  
Chakotay nickte. "Sie hat uns gerade kontaktiert, in ein paar Stunden ist sie wieder an Bord."  
Icheb war unfähig noch etwas zu sagen, aber sein Gesichtsausdruck verriet alles. Chakotay klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und meinte: "Sie hat uns extra gebeten Dir Bescheid zu geben."  
In Icheb tobte ein Sturm der Gefühle, er war so glücklich wie noch nie.  
Als sich Chakotay zum Gehen wandte bat der Borg ihn: "Commander, würden Sie mir Bescheid geben, wenn Naomi an Bord geholt wird?"  
Chakotay blieb stehen und lächelte den Jungen an.  
"Natürlich, Icheb."  
"Vielen Dank, Commander."  
Chakotay nickte ihm noch einmal zu und verließ dann den Frachtraum.

Naomi stand derweil am Fenster der kleinen Baracke, in der sie Zuflucht gesucht hatte und starrte in die Wüste hinaus.  
"Kommen Sie schon, Dok, wo sind Sie?", murmelte sie leise vor sich hin.  
Es war pures Glück gewesen, daß sie am Wüstenrand die kleine Ansammlung von Hütten gesehen hatte. Die Stadtmauer lag noch weiter entfernt, als sie angenommen hatte und vermutlich hätte sie es in der Hitze in ihrer Verfassung gar nicht allein bis dorthin geschafft.  
Sie hatte zwar kein Anzeichen von Leben hier wahrgenommen, aber nachdem sie das gute Dutzend Hütten durchsucht hatte, war sie auf die Kommunikationsanlage gestoßen. Nach einer kurzen Überprüfung und Durchsicht des Ersatzteillagers im Nebenraum hatte sie es geschafft, sie zum Laufen zu bringen und letztlich die Voyager erreicht.  
Ein paar Minuten suchte sie noch die Wüste mit den Augen ab, dann machten ihr ihre Verletzungen zu sehr zu schaffen und sie legte sich auf die kleine Pritsche, die im Raum stand.  
Sie spürte wieder jede einzelne Schnittverletzung doch ihre Seite tat am meisten weh. Ebenfalls war sie inzwischen sehr durstig, aber etwas zu trinken oder zu essen hatte sie hier nicht finden können.  
 _Ich muß wohl einfach auf warten, bis die Voyager hier ist,_ dachte sie und dämmerte dann langsam in einen fiebrigen Schlaf über.


	20. Chapter 20

Naomi spürte, wie ein angenehm kühler Windhauch ihre Wange streifte. Merkwürdigerweise waren die Schmerzen verschwunden und ihr Durstgefühl ebenfalls. Ein leises Gemurmel drang an ihr Ohr, das immer lauter wurde. Schließlich konnte sie einzelne Worte hören.  
"Ich glaube, sie kommt wieder zu sich", sagte gerade eine Stimme, die ihr vertraut war. Dann spürte sie, wie ihre Hand gedrückt wurde und das brachte ihre Erinnerung an alles wieder zurück.  
Die Subleks, der Lauf durch die Wüste, die Schmerzen, die Voyager, der Doktor...  
 _Der Doktor!,_ schrie es in ihrem Kopf geradezu. Was war mit dem Doktor passiert?  
"Dok?", brachte sie leise heraus und öffnete dann langsam und vorsichtig ihre Augen. Als erstes sah sie ein paar grau-blaue Augen und ein breites Lächeln.  
"Hey Naomi", begrüßte sie Tom Paris und trat dann einen Schritt zur Seite. Das nächste Gesicht, das in ihr Blickfeld kam war das, über das sie sich am meisten freute.  
"Icheb!", sagte sie überglücklich und der Borg-Junge, der ihre Hand hielt, beugte sich zu ihr herab und hauchte ihr einen Kuß auf die Lippen.  
"Tu mir sowas nie wieder an", flüsterte er mit glänzenden Augen, als er seine Lippen von ihren gelöst hatte.  
"Seven sagte zwar, daß wir uns anpassen werden, aber ich hätte es nicht geschafft. Es war, als hätte mir jemand das Herz herausgerissen."  
Naomi lächelte ihn überglücklich an, ein solches Geständnis hätte sie sich in ihren kühnsten Träumen nicht vorgestellt und es zeigte ihr, wie sehr sich Icheb doch schon von seinem Leben als Borg-Drohne verabschiedet hatte, in dem er seinen Gefühlen Ausdruck verlieh.  
"Ich habe mir so gewünscht bei Dir zu sein", sagte sie und Icheb drückte ihre Hand. Doch dann kehrten ihre Gedanken wieder an sie Subleks zurück und das fehlende MHN.  
Inzwischen war auch der Captain zu ihr ans Bett getreten und Naomi fragte: "Captain, haben Sie den Doktor schon gefunden?"  
Diese schüttelte den Kopf. "Noch nicht, wir haben die Umgebung, wo wir Dich gefunden haben, nach holografischen Partikeln abgesucht, aber es gibt zu viele Interferenzen. Vermutlich wurde er wieder gefangen genommen und in den Höhlenkomplex gebracht, den Du erwähnt hattest. Wir können nicht unter die Oberfläche scannen."  
"Wie lange bin ich schon hier?", fragte sie dann, weil ihr jegliches Zeitgefühl abhanden gekommen war.  
"Fast einen Tag", meinte nun Tom. "Du warst ziemlich schlimm verletzt und hattest viel Blut verloren. Es hat einige Zeit gedauert Dich wieder zusammenzuflicken." Er wollte eigentlich noch etwas sagen, aber angesichts der Anwesenheit vom Captain und Icheb verschob er das auf später. Er ahnte zwar, woher die vielen Schnittverletzungen stammten, aber die Behandlung dieses doch heiklen Themas würde er wohl besser unter vier Augen mit ihr besprechen oder am besten ganz dem MHN überlassen, wenn sie ihn wieder an Bord hatten. Zumindest hatte Tom daran keine Zweifel, daß der Doktor bald wieder zurück sein würde.  
"Tom, ist Naomi wieder so weit in Ordnung, daß sie an einer Besprechung teilnehmen kann?", fragte Janeway ihren Steuermann, der bis jetzt das MHN auf der Krankenstation vertreten hatte.  
"Physisch ja", meinte Tom.  
"Ist okay Tom, mir geht es gut", half Naomi und fügte dann an den Captain gerichtet hinzu: "Wir müssen die Subleks aufhalten." Sie richtete sich auf und Icheb half ihr. Vorsichtig glitt sie von dem Biobett herunter und als sie sicher war, daß ihre Beine ihren Dienst taten, nickte sie Janeway zu und folgte ihr zusammen mit Icheb und Tom in den Konferenzraum.

10 Miunten später hatten sich alle Offiziere im Konferenzraum versammelt und Naomi faßte ihre Erlebnisse noch einmal, wenn auch diesmal etwas detaillierter, für sie zusammen. Als sie geendet hatte ergriff Janeway das Wort: "Wir müssen davon ausgehen, daß der Doktor wieder in den Händen der Subleks ist. Tuvok", wandte sie sich nun an ihren Sicherheitsoffizier, "stellen Sie ein Rettungsteam zusammen. Wir werden ihn da herausholen. Ich werde einen Kontakt mit Minister Sal herstellen und ihn über die neuesten Erkenntnisse informieren. Vor allem brauchen wir Hintergrundinformationen, was es mit diesen Subleks auf sich hat und warum sie die Valuka auslöschen wollen."  
"Captain", meldete sich Naomi zu Wort, "Sie sollten mich mit auf den Planeten schicken. Ich kann Ihnen den Weg zum Labor zeigen."  
Janeway sah Naomi etwas unsicher an. Sie hatte es bisher nicht einmal in Erwägung gezogen, das junge Mädchen mitzuschicken, daher war sie verwundert, daß sie nun darum bat.  
"Mein Sicherheitsteam wird den Doktor finden, Miss Wildman. Es ist unnötig, daß Du Dich in erneute Gefahr begibst", sagte Tuvok.  
Das Mädchen schaute jetzt schon fast verzweifelt zwischen Tuvok und dem Captain hin und her in der Hoffnung, Janeway würde es ihr doch gestatten, aber sie wurde enttäuscht.  
"Tuvok hat Recht, Naomi. Du mußt Dich noch ausruhen."  
"Ich werde Dir ein leichtes Sedativum geben, dann...", fügte Tom hinzu, doch Naomi unterbrach ihn.  
"Captain, bei allem Respekt, ich kann Ihnen von Nutzen sein, ich kenne den Weg, die Schwachstellen der Subleks und die Räumlichkeiten, und ich schulde es dem Doktor einfach. Er hat mich die ganze Zeit über beschützt und mir die Flucht ermöglicht. Ohne ihn wäre ich nicht hier und vermutlich schon tot. Es ist mein Recht mitzukommen und etwas zu seiner Rettung beizutragen!"  
Naomi blickte unnachgiebig in Kathryns Augen, während diese über ihre Worte nachdachte. Dann blickte sie kurz zu Chakotay, der fast unmerklich nickte, dann noch zu Tuvok, der zwar nur eine Augenbraue hob, aber Kathryn verstand es als Zustimmung.  
"Also gut, Miss Wildman, aber Du wirst Dich genau an Tuvoks Anweisungen halten, ist das klar?", machte sie dem Mädchen unmißverständlich die Regeln klar.  
"Vollkommen, Captain. Danke", antwortete Naomi ernst und blickte dann kurz zu Icheb, der darüber gar nicht begeistert war.  
"An die Arbeit", forderte Janeway dann ihre Offiziere auf, "wegtreten."  
Chakotay blieb noch sitzen während alle anderen den Raum verließen. Tuvok hatte Naomi bereits zu sich herangewunken und stellte ihr noch einige taktisch relevante Fragen.  
Als sie die Türen geschlossen hatten schaute Kathryn Chakotay an und meinte zweifelnd: "Ich weiß nicht, ob das eine meiner besten Entscheidungen gerade war."  
Chakotay antwortete nicht sofort und schaute Kathryn an, die sich jetzt die Stirn massierte, wie sie es immer tat, wenn sie von einer Entscheidung nicht 100%ig überzeugt war.  
"Vielleicht nicht die Beste, aber die Richtige, Kath", sagte Chakotay schließlich. "Die Beiden haben in den letzten Tage soviel zusammen durchgemacht, es ist wirklich ihr Recht, das auch zu Ende zu bringen. Wenn ich mich nicht irre bist Du auch jemand, der keine halben Sachen macht, oder?", fragte er nun schmunzelnd.  
Kathryn blickte ihn etwas pikiert an und meinte dann: "Es ist ja nicht so, als würde ich sie noch mal auf den Planeten schicken, weil Sie ihre Muschelsammlung vergessen hätte, ich schicke Sie in einem Rettungstrupp mit."  
Chakotay trat jetzt an sie heran, umarmte sie von hinten und küßte sanft ihre Halspartie.  
"Tuvok paßt schon auf, daß ihr nichts passiert."  
Kathryn seufzte. "Na hoffentlich. Kommst Du mit wenn ich mich mit den Bürokraten herumschlagen muß?", fragte sie dann.  
Chakotay ließ sie los und nickte. "Wenn Du möchtest, natürlich."

Während Tuvok das Rettungsteam zusammenstellte war der Captain mit Chakotay zusammen in ihren Bereitschaftsraum gegangen und hatte Minister Sal erreicht. Dieser war offenkundig ziemlich verärgert darüber, daß die Voyager wieder zum Planeten zurückgekehrt war.  
"Captain, ich habe Ihnen die Situation erklärt, wenn Sie nicht augenblicklich wieder abreisen, sehen wir uns gezwungen Maßnahmen gegen Sie zu ergreifen", sagte der Minister mit einem Rest Selbstbeherrschung, die er noch finden konnte.  
Kathryn ließ sich von ihm nicht aus der Ruhe bringen und erklärte: "Minister, wir wären niemals ohne ihre Einwilligung zurückgekehrt, wenn wir dafür nicht zwingende Gründe gehabt hätten. Unsere totgeglaubten Crewmitglieder sind noch am Leben, der Doktor befindet sich noch in Gefangenschaft der Subleks, die übrigens das tödliche Virus erschaffen haben und für den Anschlag auf das Krankenhaus verantwortlich sind."  
"Subleks? Was sind Subleks?", fragte der Minister völlig verwirrt. "Captain, was geht hier vor?", fragte er dann ungehalten.  
Kathryn sah Chakotay über den Rand des Monitors nicht minder verwirrt an und fragte dann: "Sie kennen die Spezies nicht, die sich mit Ihnen auf dem Planeten entwickelt hat? Sie nennen sich Subleks, vielleicht kennen Sie sie unter einem anderen Namen?"  
"Welche andere Spezies? Es gibt nur die Valuka und niemand lebt unterirdisch!" Minister Sal wurde immer gereizter, je weniger er verstand.  
Kathryn hob beschwichtigend beide Hände und schlug dann vor: "Vielleicht wäre es das Beste, wenn wir uns direkt treffen würden, dann erkläre ich Ihnen, was wir bisher wissen. Darf ich Sie und Ihre Vertreter auf die Voyager einladen? Was halten Sie davon?" Sie lächelte ihn freundlich an.  
Minister Sal atmete einmal tief durch und sagte dann: "Sie haben Recht, Cpatain, diese Angelegenheit verlangt nach einem persönlichen Treffen. Ich werde meinen Stab mitbringen, das wären 6 Leute. Ich gebe Ihnen die Koordinaten, Sie können uns in..." der Minister überlegte kurz, "in sagen wir 15 Minuten transportieren."  
Kathryn nickte. "Sehr gerne, Minister."  
"Dann bis gleich." Der Monitor wurde dunkel und Chakotay meinte: "Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, daß niemand dort die Subleks kennt."  
"Ich denke, wir werden bald herausfinden, was hier wirklich los ist", antwortete Kathryn und beide Offiziere begaben sich wieder auf die Brücke.  
Wenige Minuten später meldete sich Tuvok.  
"Tuvok an Captain Janeway, das Rettungsteam ist einsatzbereit. Wir werden in wenigen Minuten hinunterbeamen."  
"Verstanden Tuvok. Hören Sie, wenn es möglich ist nehmen Sie einen Sublek gefangen und schicken Sie ihn auf die Voyager. Wir bekommen gleich Besuch von den Valuka und hier ist irgendetwas merkwürdig an der Geschichte. Wir sollten auch einen Vertreter der Subleks an Bord haben, die ihre Version erklären können."  
"Ich habe verstanden, Captain. Ich informiere Sie umgehend, sobald wir einen Sublek in Gewahrsam nehmen konnten."  
"Viel Glück, Tuvok."

Das Team von Tuvok hatte sich im Transporterraum versammelt. Bevor sie hinunterbeamten gab es noch eine letzte Einweisung von ihm.  
"Team 1 wird als erstes in die Tunnel eindringen und alles ausleuchten. Team 2 folgt unmittelbar und schaltet mögliche Gegner aus. Ebenfalls möchte Captain Janeway, daß wir einen Sublek gefangen nehmen und auf die Voyager befördern. Miss Wildman, Du wirst immer hinter mir bleiben. Ist jedem seine Aufgabe bewußt?" Tuvok sah in die Runde, doch er sah nur ein allgemeines Nicken und niemand sagte etwas.  
"Begeben Sie sich auf die Plattform."  
Das erste Team trat in den Transporter und Tuvok sagte zu Ensign Lang, die an den Kontrollen stand: "Energie."  
Sofort als die Plattform frei war trat das zweite Team herauf und fand sich kurz darauf in einiger Entfernung zum Eingang der Schlucht. Tuvok zückte seinen Tricorder und nachdem er die Umgebung gescannt hatte bedeutete er seinen Leuten langsam vorzurücken.  
Als sie den Eingang der Schlucht erreicht hatten wandte sich der Vulkanier an Naomi.  
"Kann Du den Tunneleingang wiederfinden?"  
Das Mädchen musterte die Umgebung. Dann sah sie das dichte Blattwerk und meinte: "Dort müßte es sein", und zeigte darauf.  
Tuvok gab seinen Leuten ein Zeichen und diese rückten vorsichtig von verschiedenen Seiten näher. Einer zog vorsichtig das Geäst zur Seite und Tuvok scannte den Eingang. Dann nickte er dem ersten Team zu und diese begaben sich in den Tunnel hinein. Wie abgesprochen folgte dicht hinter ihnen das zweite Team, zu dem auch Tuvok mit Naomi gehörten, und sicherten alles ab.  
Nach ein paar Minuten sagte Tuvok: "Achtung, in ungefähr 10 Metern Entfernung werden Lebensformen angezeigt."  
Sekunden später schossen aus dem Dunkel einige Strahlen hervor und verfehlten das Team nur knapp. Das erste Team richtete die Lichtstrahlen ihrer Phasergewehre direkt in die Angreifer und Tuvoks Team landete die ersten Treffer. Doch sie kamen trotzdem nicht weiter, immer noch kam Waffenfeuer aus den Gängen und Tuvok sah erneut auf seinen Tricorder. Er hatte vermutet, daß immer mehr Subleks nachkamen, aber dem war nicht so. Daher folgerte er, daß sie sich inzwischen irgendwie vor dem grellen Licht hatten schützen können und seine Leute hatten nur Zufallstreffer gelandet.  
Seine Theorie wurde von einem Sicherheitsoffizier bestätigt, der just in dem Augenblick rief: "Commander, die Gegner scheinen eine Art Sichtschutz zu tragen, unsere Scheinwerfer sind nutzlos gegen sie."  
"Ich sehe es, Mr. Murphy, halten Sie weiterhin die Tunnel ausgeleuchtet."  
"Aye, Sir", erwiderte der Ensign.  
Lieutenant Ayala, der zu Tuvoks Team gehörte meinte: "Vielleicht sollten wir versuchen ein Stück von der Decke zum Einsturz zu bringen, genau an der Biegung ist eine kleine Felsnase, wenn es uns gelingen würde diese abzutrennen müßte sie genau in die Gegner fallen."  
Tuvoks Blick wanderte ein Stück höher und er sah, was der Lieutenant meinte. "Eine sehr gute Idee, die Steindecke sieht stabil aus, es sollte uns gelingen die Nase abzutrennen ohne daß der Gang einstürzt. Zielen sie auf den Felsbruch."  
5 Phaserstrahlen trafen die Decke und Sekunden später krachte das Stück Fels hinunter. Sie schien getroffen zu haben, denn das Waffenfeuer hörte auf und das erste Team rückte vor.  
Sand- und Felsstaub bildete eine dichte Wand, aber trotzdem konnte das erste Team Erfolg melden. Mehrere Subleks lagen bewußtlos auf dem Boden, die Felsnase war direkt vor Ihnen hinuntergefallen und hatte sie gegen die Wände geschleudert. Tuvok gab zwei seiner Leuten den Befehl, einen der Subleks an die Oberfläche zu bringen und ihn zur Voyager hinauf beamen zu lassen.  
Während die beiden Offiziere den Gefangenen hinaustrugen rückte das Rettungsteam weiter vor. Bald kamen sie an der ersten Weggabelung an und Naomi deutete sofort auf den rechten Gang.  
Auch hier stießen sie auf Gegner, aber nach ein paar Minuten waren auch diese ausgeschaltet. Zwei Männer aus dem Rettungsteam hatte es allerdings erwischt und Tuvok trug den beiden Männern, die den Sublek nach oben gebracht hatten und gerade wieder angekommen waren auf, die Verletzten ebenfalls hinauszubringen um sie aufs Schiff beamen zu lassen.  
Am nächsten Gang bogen sie wieder nach rechts ab und Naomi sah endlich die Labortür.  
Tuvok hatte inzwischen eine holografische Signatur orten können, die genau hinter der benannten Tür zu sein schien. Allerdings empfing er auch die von 5 Subleks.  
"Lieutenant, stellen Sie ihr Phasergewehr auf weite Streuung ein. Wir werden kein Risiko eingehen", sagte Tuvok und stellte sein Gewehr ebenfalls so ein, daß es einen weit gefächerten Strahl ebgeben würde. Ayala tat es ihm gleich und beide Männer postierten sich rechts und links neben der Tür.  
"Mr. Larson, bringen Sie die Sprengladung an."  
Larson holte ein kleines Kästchen hervor, drückte es vorsichtig an das Türschloß und ging dann in Deckung. Tuvok hob eine Hand und gestikulierte mit den Fingern den Countdown. Es gab einen Knall, die Tür sprang auf und Tuvok und Ayala feuerten wie abgesprochen in den Raum.  
"Aufhören!", hörten sie eine leicht verärgert klingende Stimme rufen und die beiden Offiziere stellten das Feuer ein, als sie den Holodoktor erkannten. Zu seinen Füßen lagen die Subleks, alle bewußtlos.  
Tuvok zog eine Augenbraue hoch und Ayala meinte: "Nicht schlecht, Doktor."  
"Danke, Lieutenant", sagte dieser mit einem breiten Grinsen und wurde plötzlich fast umgerissen, als Naomi ihm um den Hals fiel.  
"Dok! Ich bin so froh, daß es Ihnen gut geht!", rief sie aus, drückte ihn einmal um ihn dann verlegen sofort wieder loszulassen.  
Das MHN war nicht minder erleichtert und glücklich, als er Naomi sah.  
"Gott sei Dank, Du hast es geschafft. Und Mr. Paris hat ganze Arbeit geleistet, wie ich sehe", fügte er hinzu.  
"Doktor, was ist hier passiert?", fragte Tuvok bevor Naomi noch etwas sagen konnte.  
Das MHN blickte ihn mit einem selbstzufriedenem Lächeln an und erklärte dann: "Es ist mir gelungen die Herrschaften auszuschalten. Da sie mich nicht mehr dazu zwingen konnten weiterzumachen wollten sie ihre Position verbessern und Naomi wieder einfangen, aber dabei haben sie wohl vergessen, daß ich ein Hologramm bin und sie mir nichts anhaben können. Ich muß sagen, meine Fähigkeiten im Nahkampf mußte ich noch nicht gegen 5 Gegner gleichzeitig einsetzen, aber es war eine interessante Erfahrung. Ich wollte gerade von hier verschwinden, aber netterweise haben Sie mir die Mühe erspart mich durch die Gänge kämpfen zu müssen."  
"Dann gehen wir jetzt besser, bevor Sie Ihre Fähigkeiten noch einmal demonstrieren müssen", sagte Tuvok und die Gruppe machte sich auf den Weg nach draußen.


	21. Chapter 21

Wieder auf der Voyager zurück war das MHN sofort auf die Krankenstation geeilt um die Verletzten zu versorgen und auch um den bewußtlosen Sublek, der von zwei Sicherheitsposten bewacht wurde, wieder auf die Beine zu bekommen.  
Die Delegierten von Valuka waren schon eine geraume Zeit an Bord und wie Chakotay meinte, der dem Doktor die Befehle des Captains bezüglich ihres 'Gastes' überbracht hatte, waren sie völlig unwissend und geschockt. Es war daher sehr wichtig, daß sie den Sublek so schnell wie möglich befragen konnten und anscheinend den Valuka überhaupt erst einmal präsentieren konnten.  
"Können Sie etwas gegen seine Lichtempfindlichkeit tun, Doktor? Ich möchte ungerne den Konferenzraum in Dunkelheit tauchen müssen", sagte Chakotay.  
Das MHN überlegte kurz. "Ich könnte seine Augen mit einer Schicht überziehen, die das Licht stark abdunkelt, allerdings muß ich dafür erst eine Speziallinse herstellen."  
"Wie lange würde das dauern?", hakte der erste Offizier nach.  
"Ein paar Minuten nur, Sie können hier solange warten wenn Sie möchten."  
Chakotay nickte und wartete, bis der Doktor fertig war.  
"So, das sollte ausreichen", meinte dieser nach ein paar Minuten. "Zur Sicherheit werde ich für den Anfang hier die Helligkeit reduzieren. Computer, das Licht auf der Krankenstation auf 20% verringern."  
Sofort wurde es wesentlich dunkler und Chakotays Augen brauchten einen Moment, um sich an die neuen Lichtverhältnisse zu gewöhnen.  
"Ich werde ihn jetzt aufwecken", kündigte das MHN an und drückte dem Bewußtlosen ein Hypospray an den Hals.  
Kaum hatte sich das Mittel in den Kreislauf des Subleks entladen öffnete dieser die Augen. Er sah sich überrascht um und packte in der nächsten Sekunde das MHN an der Uniform.  
Sofort waren Chakotay und die beiden Wachtposten zur Stelle, hielten ihn fest und der Doktor machte seine Hände von seiner Uniform los. Dabei sprach er beruhigend auf ihn ein.  
"Es geschieht Ihnen nichts, bleiben Sie ruhig. Sie sind an Bord unseres Raumschiffes."  
Die drei Männer ließen ihn allmählich los, als er aufhörte sich zu wehren und Chakotay sagte: "Ich bin Commander Chakotay. Da haben einige Leute einige Fragen an Sie. Wie heißen Sie?"  
Der Sublek schaute ihn fragend an und schien zu überlegen, ob diese Höflichkeit nur eine Falle war.  
"Kor", sagte er dann. "Man nennt mich Kor."  
Chakotay nickte. "Gut, Mr. Kor, wir haben eine Delegation von Valuka an Bord...", weiter kam er gar nicht, denn Kor zischte: "Diese Mörder verdienen den Tod, ich werde Sie eigenhändig umbringen."  
Die Sicherheitsleute packten ihn vorsichtshalber noch einmal fest und tatsächlich war der Sublek gerade im Begriff gewesen aufzuspringen.  
"Lassen Sie mich los!", fauchte er, doch er konnte dem Griff nicht entkommen. Chakotay blickte ihn finster an und sagte in einem scharfen Ton: "Die Valuka behaupten von Ihnen dasselbe! Sie haben jetzt eine Chance die Fronten zu klären, aber das wird nicht passieren, wenn Sie sich gegenseitig an die Gurgel wollen. Wir sind bereit Sie bei Verhandlungen zu unterstützen. Und bisher wissen die Valuka nicht einmal, daß ihr Volk existiert!"  
Kor erstarrte plötzlich und sah Chakotay mit offenem Mund an.  
"Das glaube ich Ihnen nicht!", rief er dann. "Es gab eine Abmachung zwischen unseren Rassen. Wir bleiben auf dem Südkontinent, sie auf dem Nordkontinent. Natürlich wissen sie von uns!"  
"Es scheint aber nicht so zu sein", widersprach der Commander energisch. "Aber wenn Sie sich jetzt entschließen könnten friedlich zu bleiben, können wir diese Angelegenheit endlich aufklären. Begleiten Sie mich jetzt oder wollen Sie lieber weiter spekulieren anstatt Fakten zu sammeln?"  
Der Sublek schaute ihn mißtrauisch an, doch schließlich atmete er einmal tief durch, entspannte sich und nickte dann.  
"Ich werde Sie begleiten."  
Chakotay kniff die Augen leicht zusammen und musterte ihn eine Weile. Er versuchte den Sublek einzuschätzen, ob er wirklich ruhig an der Besprechung teilnehmen würde, oder ob er den Valuka gleich an den Hals gehen würde. Schließlich nickte er und bedeutete Kor, den Sicherheitsleuten und auch dem Doktor, ihm zu folgen.  
Das MHN wandte sich an Ensign Murphy, der ihm bei der Vorsorgung der Verletzten geholfen hatte und bat ihn, ein Auge auf die Patienten zu haben während er dem Commander folgte.

Knapp 5 Minuten später erreichten die 4 Offiziere mit Kor in der Mitte den Konferenzraum.  
"Darf ich vorstellen? Das ist Kor. Er ist ein Sublek", stellte Chakotay vor.  
Die Valuka waren vom Anblick des Subleks vollkommen überrascht und Minister Sal fragte Janeway unsicher: "Sind Sie sicher, daß er von unserem Planeten stammt?"  
Doch statt Janeway antwortete Kor: "Natürlich komme ich von Valuka. Seit Jahrhunderten leben wir schon dort, unterirdisch, weil es auf dem Südkontinent zu heiß und trocken ist an der Oberfläche. Ihre Vorfahren kamen vor 500 Jahren zu uns mit großen Schiffen und damals vereinbarten beide Völker, sich gegenseitig in Ruhe zu lassen und sich nicht in den Lebensraum der anderen einzumischen."  
Sal schaute ihn völlig verständnislos an.  
"Was reden Sie da? Davon ist uns nichts bekannt. Und vor 500 Jahren? Es existieren zwar noch Aufzeichnungen aus der Zeit, aber ihr Volk wurde mit keinem Wort erwähnt. Himmel, bis vor ein paar Stunden wußten wir gar nicht, daß sie überhaupt existieren!"  
Janeway unterbrach die beiden.  
"Moment mal", sagte sie und schaute von einer Partei zur anderen. Dann deutete sie mit der Hand auf den Sublek. "Sie sagen, es gäbe ein Abkommen zwischen ihren Völkern und Sie sagen", jetzt zeigte sie auf Minister Sal, "daß die Subleks in ihren Geschichtsbüchern gar nicht erwähnt werden? Habe ich das richtig verstanden?"  
Der Sublek und die Valuka sahen sich an, und beide nickten.  
Kathryn rieb sich die Stirn, dann sah sie Kor an.  
"Kor, ihr Volk ist für die Entwicklung des Virus verantwortlich", begann Kathryn jetzt die Geschichte in der Gegenwart aufzurollen, "warum wollten Sie die Valuka auslöschen? Was haben sie Ihnen getan?"  
Bei der Frage schauten auch die Valuka jetzt sehr interessiert und Kor sah man an, daß er sich jetzt kaum noch beherrschen konnte.  
"Was sie gemacht haben? Sie haben tausende unserer Leute getötet!", rief er erbost.  
Minister Sal und seine Delegation fuhren aus ihren Sesseln auf und im nächsten Moment war der Tumult perfekt.  
"Wie können Sie es wagen!", rief ein Minister, während Sal gleichzeitig rief: "Wir haben niemanden getötet!"  
Auch andere Ausrufe der Empörung waren zu hören und auch wenn sich alle überschnitten, konnte Janeway doch eines klar heraushören - die Valuka wußten davon nichts.  
"Gentlemen!", rief sie über die Köpfe der Anwesenden hinweg und war ebenfalls aufgestanden.  
"Gentlemen, bitte! Beruhigen Sie sich doch, so kommen wir nicht weiter!"  
Allmählich trat wieder Ordnung ein und die Parteien setzten sich wieder hin.  
Janeway wandte sich an Kor. "Wie Sie gehört haben scheinen die Valuka davon nichts zu wissen, es wäre hilfreich, wenn Sie diese Anschuldigung etwas näher ausführen würden. Wann und wo haben die Valuka ihrer Ansicht nach tausende von Subleks getötet?"  
Kor ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und fing dann an zu erzählen.  
"Vor einigen Monaten legte ein Schiff an der Küste des Südkontinents an. Wir wußten gleich, daß es nur Valuka sein konnten und warteten vorerst ab, was sie wollten. Mit uns Kontakt aufzunehmen schien nicht in ihrem Sinn zu liegen, sie hatten Geräte und viele Materialien dabei, mit denen sie in die nahe gelegenen Berge zogen.  
Und dann kamen die Sprengungen. Sie haben einfach Löcher in die Berge gesprengt." Kor zitterte nun, als er an die Katastrophe zurückdachte und er hatte Mühe noch weiter zu sprechen.  
"Unsere Gänge waren zum Großteil unter dem Gebirge angelegt, sie waren besonders stabil, Wasser gab es dort und es war angenehm kühl. Eine ausreichende Belüftung gab es durch natürliche Felsspalten. Der Großteil unseres Volkes lebte dort und ihr Volk hat sie einfach unter Tonnen von Fels begraben."  
Er schaute jetzt die Valuka an und in seinem Blick lag so viel Schmerz und Trauer, daß selbst die Voyager Offiziere betreten dreinblickten.  
Doch Kor war noch nicht fertig. "Tausende kamen bei den Einstürzen um, der Großteil wurde erschlagen, andere waren gefangen und sind verhungert und verdurstet, andere sind am Steinstaub erstickt und einige sind an ihren Verletzungen langsam und qualvoll gestorben. Natürlich haben wir sofort versucht mit den Valuka Kontakt aufzunehmen, aber als einige von uns sich dem Lager näherten wurden sie einfach erschossen. Und nun sagen Sie mir, warum! Behaupten Sie immer noch, daß Sie nichts von uns gewußt hätten? Sie haben mit den Morden angefangen, es war unser Recht, uns zu verteidigen!" Kor hieb auf den Tisch und die Minister zuckten zusammen, unfähig ein Wort zu sagen.  
"Wir haben das Virus entwickelt um die Valuka, die bei uns eingefallen waren und uns töteten, an ihrem weiteren Tun zu hindern. Sie sollten auf dem Südkontinent sterben. Doch bevor sie krank wurden, reisten sie ab und wir wußten, sie würden mit mehr Schiffen zurückkommen, mit mehr Waffen und mehr Leuten. Daher war es ein großer Segen, daß das Virus weiter verteilt werden würde. Aber durch Sie", er zeigte jetzt auf das MHN, "wurde unser Plan vereitelt. Aber wir werden nicht kampflos aufgeben. Wir haben den Krieg nicht angefangen, das waren Sie!" Er deutete jetzt auf jeden einzelnen Valuka.  
Jetzt ergriff Sal das Wort. "Kor, was da passiert ist tut uns wirklich leid, aber es war niemals unsere Absicht, Ihnen und Ihrem Volk Schaden zuzufügen, bitte glauben Sie mir das. Es stimmt, daß wir ein Forschungsteam auf den Südkontinent geschickt haben. Sie sollten dort Boden- und Gesteinsproben nehmen, ebenfalls neue Pflanzen suchen und die Fauna studieren. Unsere Leute haben in den Bergen Sprengungen durchgeführt weil sie sie auf Mineralien untersuchen sollten. Ich schwöre Ihnen - wir wußten wirklich nichts von Ihrer Existenz, sonst hätten wir das niemals bewilligt!" Sal klang jetzt schon fast verzweifelt.  
"Und warum haben Ihre Leute dann auf unsere geschossen, als wir mit Ihnen reden wollten?", fragte Kor immer noch aufgebracht.  
Sal zuckte hilflos mit den Achseln. "Aus den spärlichen Berichten, die das Team noch übermitteln konnte bevor sie alle starben ging hervor, daß sie nachts von einem Rudel wilder Tiere angegriffen wurden. Ich fürchte, es handelt sich hier um einen riesengroßen Irrtum."  
Nach diesen Worten senkte sich Schweigen über den Raum. Kor schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, die Minister sahen sich betreten an.  
Schließlich stand Janeway auf. "Es scheint, als hätte das Versäumnis Ihrer Ahnen die Subleks in den Geschichtsbüchern zu erwähnen, ungeahnte und katastrophale Konsequenzen gehabt. Es liegt jetzt an Ihnen, wie Sie weitermachen wollen. Beide Seiten haben unzählige Verluste erlitten, Verluste, die nicht hätten sein müssen. Überdenken Sie, ob Sie noch mehr Tote betrauern wollen. Ich bin bereit, zwischen Ihren Völkern zu vermitteln. Daß die Grundlage für eine friedliche Koexistenz eine so blutige Geschichte hat ist wohl allen klar, aber denken Sie genau über die Ereignisse nach, die sie alle erst in diese Situation gebracht haben. Weder die Valuka", bei der Erwähnung dieses Namens schaute sie Kor einen Moment lang durchdringend an, "noch die Subleks", ihr Blick wanderte jetzt zu den Ministern, "wollten Krieg. Es ging immer nur um das Überleben des eigenen Volkes."  
Kathryn setzte sich wieder hin und wartete ab.  
Kor sprach zuerst. "Mit Ihrer Erlaubnis und der, der Valuka möchte ich gerne zu meinem Volk zurückkehren. Es gibt viele Dinge zu besprechen. Außerdem bin ich sicher, daß unsere Volksvertreter, wenn Sie meine Erklärung gehört haben, einer friedlichen Lösung nicht abgeneigt sind. Captain, vorausgesetzt ich bekomme die Zustimmung meiner Leute würde ich Ihr Angebot zur Vermittlung gerne annehmen."  
Janeway lächelte leicht und auch wenn Kor das jetzt alles ziemlich locker zu nehmen schien, sie sah ihm an, daß er immer noch mit sich rang und diese Worte alles andere als einfach über seine Lippen gekommen waren. Aber er war klug genug, persönliche Gefühle in den Hintergrund zu stellen und der Vernunft Folge zu leisten.  
Die Valuka standen ihm da in nichts nach, auch sie äußerten die Bitte, sich erst mit ihren Oberhäuptern weiter zu beraten und dann auf der Voyager mit den Subleks Gespräche zu eröffnen.  
Es würde natürlich nicht leicht werden zwischen den beiden Völkern eine Brücke zu schlagen, zu viele waren auf beiden Seiten gestorben, aber Janeway hatte das Gefühl, daß sie es irgendwann schaffen würden.  
"Die Voyager wird, mit Ihrer Erlaubnis Minister, so lange im Orbit bleiben, wie Sie uns brauchen. Wir werden den Subleks einen Kommunikator mitgeben, damit sie mit uns in Kontakt treten können. Mr. Tuvok wird Sie wieder zum Transporterraum begleiten." Janeway stand auf und ebenfalls alle anderen.  
"Bitte folgen Sie mir", wandte sich Tuvok an die Valuka und geleitete sie hinaus. Kor wartete noch und blickte dann das MHN an.  
"Ich möchte mich bei Ihnen im Namen der Subleks für die Entführung entschuldigen", sagte er. "Besonders bei dem Mädchen. Ich hoffe, es geht ihr wieder gut?", fragte er und meinte es wirklich ernst.  
Der Doktor nickte. Einerseits war er immer noch wütend, weil sie Naomi gefoltert hatten, andererseits mußte er zugestehen, daß sie wirklich einen guten Grund für ihr Verhalten gehabt hatten.  
"Ihr geht es gut, aber ob Sie Ihnen diese Tat jemals verzeihen kann, das weiß ich nicht", sagte er.  
Kor senkte den Kopf und nickte. "Das verstehe ich, bitte richten Sie ihr trotzdem aus, daß es uns sehr leid tut."  
Das MHN nickte erneut. "Das mache ich."  
"Danke, Doktor. Können Sie uns jemals verzeihen?", fragte er dann.  
Auf diese Frage fand das MHN keine Antwort. Zumindest vorest nicht und das sagte er auch.  
"Doktor, ich denke es ist besser, wenn Sie jetzt wieder auf die Krankenstation gehen", mischte sich Janeway ein, die natürlich ebenfalls noch geblieben war. "Ich glaube, Sie haben noch einige Patienten."  
"Ja, Captain", sagte er und verließ den Konferenzraum. Janeway trat neben Kor und meinte: "Was Sie getan haben war falsch, aber für die Umstände, unter denen Sie handeln mußten, werden Sie milde Richter finden was den Doktor und Miss Wildman angeht. Ich bin sicher, beide können und werden Ihnen irgendwann verzeihen."  
Kor sah sie dankbar an und auf ein Nicken von Janeway an die beiden Sicherheitsleute und ihn gerichtet folgte er ihnen dann ebenfalls zum Transporterrraum.


	22. Chapter 22

Während die Führungsoffiziere, die valukanischen Minister und der Sublek in der Konferenz saßen hatten sich Naomi und Icheb auf das Holodeck begeben.  
Der Borgjunge hatte im Transporterraum gewartet, bis das Team wieder an Bord war und dann einfach Naomis Hand genommen und sie zuerst in ihr Quartier gebracht. Die junge Halb-Ktarianerin ließ es sich gerne gefallen und bat Icheb mit hinein. Etwas zögerlich am Anfang noch war er ihr in das Quartier gefolgt und während Naomi kurz unter die Dusche stieg sah sich Icheb dezent das Quartier an, was bedeuten sollte, daß er auf der Couch Platz nahm und von dort aus sich umschaute. Vor einigen Jahren war er schon einmal hier gewesen, das war ein paar Monate nach dem Tod von Samantha Wildman, Naomis Mutter.  
Die Einrichtung hatte sich nicht merklich geändert, die Holobilder waren noch dieselben, lediglich der Stapel an Padds, der neue Computer, den Naomi für ihre Studien bekommen hatte, und die neuen Wandbehänge und Dekorationen auf den Schränken zeigten, daß sie erwachsen geworden war und das Quartier nach ihrem Geschmack geändert hatte.  
Nach ungefähr 10 Minuten war Naomi fertig und sie setzte sich neben Icheb auf die Couch.  
"Möchtest Du etwas trinken?", fragte sie.  
Der Borg schüttelte den Kopf. "Danke, nein." Icheb war etwas unsicher, wie er das formulieren sollte, was er sagen wollte und schaute zögerlich auf seine Hände.  
Naomi spürte, daß ihn etwas bedrückte und legte ihre Hand auf seine. Icheb schaute sie an und sie fragte: "Was ist los, Icheb? Irgendetwas bedrückt Dich doch."  
Als Naomi dies sagte wurde Icheb wieder einmal deutlich, wie außerordentlich feinsinnig seine Freundin doch war. Es schien, als könne sie in ihm wie in einem Buch lesen und eine Woge der Zuneigung und Liebe spülte durch ihn. Spontan zog er sie zu sich heran, umarmte sie fest und drückte ihr dann einen Kuß auf die Stirn. Naomi war überrascht, aber sie erwiderte die Umarmung mit aller Kraft.  
"Erzählst Du mir, was passiert ist?", flüsterte Icheb ihr leise zu. Natürlich hatte auch er die vielen Verletzungen gesehen und wußte, daß sie ihr willkürlich zugefügt worden waren und er hatte Angst, daß sie sich vielleicht in sich zurückziehen würde, wenn sie erst einmal zur Ruhe kam und darüber nachdenken konnte. Daher wollte er für sie da sein, wenn sie das auch annahm.  
Naomi wußte natürlich ebenfalls, auf was Ichebs Frage hinauslief und geschützt in seinen Armen jetzt zu liegen kamen die Momente ihrer Folterung in dem dunklen Erdloch in ihr hoch. Bisher hatte sie keine Zeit gehabt darüber nachzudenken, aber jetzt war alles erledigt und sie war in Sicherheit.  
Sie dachte an die Zeit, als ihre Mutter bei dem Angriff auf die Voyager und den Delta Flyer in letzterem ungekommen war und wie sehr Tom sich damals Vorwürfe gemacht hatte weil er immer überlegte, was er hätte anders machen können um Samantha zu retten. Damals hatte Naomi ihn im hydroponischen Garten gefunden und sie hatten geredet. Sie war erschüttert als sie heraushörte, daß er sich die Schuld gab und versicherte ihm immer wieder, daß er es nicht hätte verhindern können und sie ihn trotzdem lieb hätte.  
 _Reden hat uns beiden geholfen, warum sollte es hier nicht so sein_ , überlegte sie und war Icheb unendlich dankbar, daß er für sie da sein wollte und es auch war. Früher oder später würde auch das MHN mit ihr sprechen wollen, aber nur Icheb konnte ihr wirklich helfen diese Geschehnisse zu verarbeiten. Daher löste sie sich vorsichtig aus seiner Umarmung, sah ihm dann in die Augen und nickte zaghaft.  
Icheb lächelte leicht und Naomi sah ihm an, wie erleichtert er war.  
"Vielleicht gehen wir auf das Holodeck?", schlug er vor. "Ich habe ein Programm gefunden, das für eine äußere Entspannung sorgen könnte."  
"Sehr gerne", sagte sie und war dankbar, daß er diese Idee gehabt und auch vorgeschlagen hatte.

So fanden sich dann beide ein wenig später bei Nacht an einem weiten Sandstrand, als Lichtquelle nur den Mond und die Sterne, die wie Diamanten funkelten und vom Wasser reflektiert wurden und setzten sich auf einen breiten Felsen. Icheb legte einen Arm um Naomis Schultern und nach einem Moment begann sie ihm alles zu erzählen. Die Entführung, die Verzweiflung der Valuka, ihre Begegnung mit Lia, die Momente in denen sie dachte, sie würde selber an der Krankheit sterben, ihre Verzweiflung daß sie ihn vielleicht nie mehr sehen würde und schließlich der Angriff der Subleks und die Folter, mit der sie das MHN gefügig machen wollten und schließlich ihre Flucht.  
Icheb unterbrach sie nicht, er drückte sie nur an sich, wenn sie etwas ins Stocken geriet weil sie sich sammeln mußte und Naomi merkte, wie es ihr leichter ums Herz wurde, als sie geendet hatte.  
Schweigend saßen sie beide eine ganze Weile auf dem Stein und schauten auf das dunkle Meer. Das Rauschen des Wassers, die kleinen Wellen und Ichebs Nähe gaben ihr ihren Frieden zurück und die Erinnerung an die schlimmen Momente verblaßte etwas.  
Schließlich hob sie ihren Kopf, der bis dahin an Ichebs Brust geruht hatte, so daß sie seinen Herzschlag hören konnte und schaute ihm tief in die Augen.  
Auch Icheb versank in ihren Augen und beide kamen immer näher.  
"Ich liebe Dich", flüsterte er und küßte sie dann zärtlich.  
"Ich Dich auch", erwiderte Naomi, als sie ihre Lippen gelöst hatten.  
"Wirst Du heute Nacht bei mir bleiben?", fragte sie dann und schaute ihn etwas nervös an.  
"Jede Nacht, wenn Du das möchtest", sagte er nicht minder nervös und begann sehr langsam, so daß sie ihn jederzeit stoppen konnte, ihr Oberteil auszuziehen.  
"Computer, Holodecktüren verriegeln", war Naomis Antwort auf seine Initiative und der Computer bestätigte: "Holodecktüren sind verriegelt."

Ein paar Stunden später hatte das MHN seine Krankenstation wieder für sich alleine. Tom hatte ihm einen Bericht abgegeben, der alle Informationen zu Patienten enthielt, die er während seiner Abwesenheit behandelt hatte und natürlich hatten beide über Naomi Wildman gesprochen.  
Der Steuermann hatte ihm gesagt, daß er das Mädchen nicht auf ihre Verletzungen angesprochen hatte, weil er das lieber ihm überlassen wollte und das MHN war ihm äußerst dankbar für alles, was er getan hatte.  
So hatte er sich dann für den Abend vorgenommen Naomi noch einmal zu untersuchen und dabei über das Thema zu reden.  
"Krankenstation an Naomi Wildman", sagte er als er auf sein Combadge tippte.  
Als nach ein paar Sekunden niemand antwortete machte er sich Sorgen. Hatten er oder Tom vielleicht etwas übersehen? Ging es ihr gut?  
"Computer, Naomi Wildman lokalisieren und medizinischen Status überprüfen."  
"Naomi Wildman befindet sich in ihrem Quartier, alle medizinischen Parameter sind im normalen Bereich."  
Der Doktor runzelte die Stirn, dann fragte er: "Computer, schläft sie?"  
"Bestätigt", kam die Antwort und der Doktor seufzte erleichtert. Das erklärte natürlich, warum sie nicht antwortete. Er beschloß, seine Untersuchung auf den nächsten Morgen zu verschieben.  
Er wollte sich gerade deaktivieren, da glitten die Türen der Krankenstation auf und Seven trat ein.  
"Seven", sagte das MHN erfreut darüber, die Borg zu sehen, "ist etwas passiert?"  
Sie blieb vor ihm stehen, verschränkte die Hände hinter dem Rücken und sagte dann: "Ja. Ich habe seit einigen Tagen ein merkwürdiges Gefühl im Magen. Ebenso fühle ich eine Art Beklemmung in der Herzgegend."  
Das MHN wirkte hochbesorgt und holte sofort einen Tricorder. Noch im Laufen bat er Seven, auf einem Biobett Platz zu nehmen, was die Borg auch tat.  
Er scannte sie und runzelte dann die Stirn.  
"Haben Sie etwas gefunden, Doktor?", fragte Seven.  
"Nun, mit ihrem Magen und Ihrem Herz ist alles in Ordnung, allerdings ist ihr Andrenalin- und Endorphinpegel stark erhöht und ihr Herzschlag ein wenig höher als normal."  
Der Doktor schaute von seinem Tricorder auf und in ihre Augen.  
"Oder mit anderen Worten - Sie scheinen Schmetterlinge im Bauch zu haben."  
"Schmetterlinge waren nicht in der Nahrungsergänzung enthalten", meinte die Borg mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue.  
Das MHN mußte sich ein Lachen verkneifen. "Das ist nur eine Redewendung, Seven", erklärte er dann.  
"Es bedeutet, daß Sie sich in einem Zustand der erhöhten Freude oder Angst befinden. Seit wann haben Sie dieses Gefühl?", fragte er routinemäßig.  
Seven rutschte vom Biobett herunter und stand nun dicht vor ihm.  
"Seit ich erfahren habe, daß Sie noch am Leben sind, Doktor."  
Das MHN verging jegliches Lachen und er spürte, daß die Stimmung umschlug. Das hier war kein Spaß mehr, dazu kam noch, wie Seven ihn ansah.  
"Haben Sie diese Gefühle... meinetwegen?", fragte er um sich wirklich Klarheit zu verschaffen.  
Seven schaute verlegen nach unten, richtete aber den Blick dann wieder auf ihn und in seine Augen.  
"Als ich gehört habe, daß ihr Programm vernichtet wurde, habe ich einen Schmerz gespürt, wie ich ihn noch nie erlebt hatte", gab sie dann zu.  
Das MHN starrte sie völlig perplex an, mit so einem Geständnis hätte er niemals gerechnet. Und die Borg war noch nicht fertig.  
"Das Leben schien ... finster geworden zu sein und ich spürte eine große Verzweifelung, weil ich Sie nie mehr wiedergesehen hätte. Doch dann kam die Nachricht, daß Sie die Explosion unbeschadet überstanden hatten und seit dem Moment habe ich dieses Gefühl." Sie sah ihn wartend an.  
"Seven, ich... ", das MHN schluckte und wußte nicht, was er sagen sollte.  
"Ich glaube, ich liebe Sie, Doktor", sagte Seven dann und bevor das MHN noch irgendwie reagieren konnte küßte sie ihn.  
Der Doktor schien zu träumen, doch er erwiderte den Kuß sofort und zog Seven zu sich heran.  
Als sie den Kuß gelöst hatte erschien das strahlendst Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht, das Seven jemals gesehen hatte und er sagte: "Ich liebe Dich, seit Du das erste Mal an Bord kamst und ich Dich von den Borgimplantaten befreien konnte", gestand er nun auch und küßte sie noch einmal.  
Sevens Schmetterlinge blieben, aber das beengende Gefühl in der Brust verschwand und wurde ersetzt durch ein Glücksgefühl.

Am nächsten Morgen meldete sich das MHN bei Naomi.  
"Krankenstation an Naomi Wildman."  
"Ja Doktor?", kam diesmal sofort eine Antwort.  
"Ich hätte Dich gerne auf der Krankenstation gesehen. Jetzt gleich bitte."  
"Ich bin unterwegs. Naomi Ende."  
Als sie den Kanal geschlossen hatte schaute sie Icheb an, der neben ihr lag und meinte nur: "Und ich hatte so gehofft, er hätte es vergessen."  
Icheb schmunzelte. "Dich kann keiner vergessen, Naomi." Und damit drückte er ihr noch einen Kuß auf die Lippen.  
Naomi zog sich an und machte sich dann auf den Weg zur Krankenstation während Icheb zurück in den Frachtraum ging.  
Der Doktor scannte sie noch einmal gründlich durch und war zufrieden, daß mit dem Mädchen alles wieder in Ordnung war. Dann bat er sie in seinem Büro Platz zu nehmen und die beiden führten ein längeres Gespräch in dem Naomi auch erzählte, daß sie in Icheb eine große Quelle des Friedens gefunden hatte. Trotzdem sprach sie auch mit dem Doktor noch einmal die ganze Geschichte durch und er war glücklich, daß Naomi von Icheb aufgefangen worden war.  
Am Ende erzählte er ihr noch detailliert alles von der Konferenz und dem großen Mißverständnis und vergaß auch nicht, die Worte von Kor an sie auszurichten.  
Naomi lehnte sich in dem Sessel zurück und dachte nach. Schließlich sagte sie: "Ich denke, ich werde ihnen ihre Taten verzeihen können."  
Das MHN hob eine Augenbraue. "Sie haben Dich gefoltert, Naomi", betonte er noch einmal.  
"Ich weiß das, Doktor, aber wie ich Ihnen schon vorher gesagt habe - ich bin nicht unbedingt so zerbrechlich, wie viele vielleicht denken. Sie haben mir ein paar Stunden lang Schmerzen zugefügt, das stimmt, aber Lia und die anderen haben länger und härter leiden müssen als ich. Und wenn die Valuka verzeihen können - wer bin ich dann, wenn ich es nicht kann?"  
Damit stand sie auf und ließ ein nachdenkliches MHN in der Krankenstation zurück.

Die Voyager blieb die nächsten 2 Wochen im Orbit um den Planeten.  
Sowohl die Valuka als auch die Subleks hatten Wort gehalten und ihre Völker informiert. Repräsentanten von beiden Seiten hatten sich zu Verhandlungen auf der Voyager getroffen und obwohl auf beiden Seiten natürlich von seiten der Bevölkerung noch sehr viel Mißtrauen und Wut herrschte, hatte Janeway ein gutes Gefühl. Sie war sicher, daß es beiden Völkern in naher Zukunft gelingen würde, voneinander zu profitieren und den Frieden zu wahren.  
Und dann hatte sie noch ein ganz besondere Mission zu erledigen.

Als die Verhandlungen fast beendet waren und die Valuka und Subleks den Captain nicht mehr brauchten, stand Janeway im Transporterraum und nickte Ensign Lang zu.  
Diese leitete den Beamvorgang ein und auf der Plattform nahmen zwei Personen Gestalt an.  
Kathryn lächelte Naomi und ihre Begleitung herzlich an und wandte sich dann direkt an den Gast: "Herzlich Willkommen auf der Voyager, Lia. Ich freue mich, Dich einmal persönlich kennenzulernen."


End file.
